


You Rock My World || LayHo

by MyeonCotton520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyeonCotton520/pseuds/MyeonCotton520
Summary: 𝓢𝓪𝓬𝓾𝓭𝓮𝓼 𝓶𝓲 𝓶𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓸, 𝓼𝓪𝓫𝓮𝓼 𝓺𝓾𝓮 𝓵𝓸 𝓱𝓲𝓬𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓮.𝓣𝓸𝓭𝓸 𝓵𝓸 𝓺𝓾𝓮 𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓰𝓸 𝓵𝓸 𝓭𝓸𝔂. 𝓔𝓵 𝓪𝓶𝓸𝓻 𝓶𝓪𝓼 𝓻𝓪𝓻𝓸, 𝓺𝓾𝓲𝓮𝓷 𝓹𝓸𝓭𝓲𝓪 𝓹𝓮𝓷𝓼𝓪𝓻 𝓺𝓾𝓮 𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓽𝓻𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓪.𝓐𝓵𝓰𝓾𝓲𝓮𝓷 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓸 𝓽𝓾 𝓺𝓾𝓮 𝓯𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓮 𝓶𝓲𝓸.🌹𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐣𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐬 / 𝐨𝐧𝐞-𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭'𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧 𝐝𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐟𝐨𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐬.🥀𝐀𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐝𝐨 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐟𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐝𝐨.🌷 𝐄𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐨𝐬 𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐲𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐨. 🌷© 𝐓𝐨𝐝𝐨𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐬 𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐬.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 9





	1. 𝟎𝟏. 𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐰𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐈𝐜𝐞 𝐂𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦

🍓 **Género** : _Fluff_.  
🍓 **Extensión** : _930 palabras_.  
🍓 **Sinopsis** : _Un inesperado incidente cumplió el deseo inocente de YiXing._

Fue un accidente.

Realmente lo fue.

Sin embargo, eso era difícil de explicar para el pequeño YiXing de siete años y sus ojos llorosos.

Era complicado hacerlo, sus ojitos brillantes alternaban entre su delicioso, desperdiciado helado de chocolate, derritiéndose en el pasto del jardín de niños, y la mirada arrepentida del pequeño de mejillas adorables.

Ese niño bonito que había causado tal fatalidad. Al mismo que llamaba su mejor amigo.

—Xing Xing...

Tratando de retener su rabieta por un tiempo, su labio inferior sobresalía y temblaba; los ojitos algo resentidos perforaban al otro. Algo se quebró dentro del dulce JunMyeon, que honestamente estaba contrito por ir tan rápido en su carrera tras sus demás compañeros, que no visualizó al siempre distraído chino disfrutando de su sorbete.

Lo último que pasó por la visión aturdida de JunMyeon fue como el entristecido niño corría acelerado hacia una azorada señorita Lee, que lo recibió con brazos abiertos mientras echaba una diatriba ininteligible acerca de cómo se había quedado sin su preciado helado, diciendo que además tenía las chispitas que tanto le gustaban.

Símil a un cachorro pateado, JunMyeon se acercó sigiloso hacia el turbado, lloroso niño y esperanzada maestra hablando palabras consoladoras para el berrinchudo YiXing.

—Pequeño, no fue la intención de Junnie hacerlo. Vamos, hubiese sido peor si ambos estuviesen heridos. —razonó la señorita Lee, acariciando la espalda de YiXing mientras le dirigía una mirada compasiva al otro pequeño niño—. Jun está arrepentido, y desea disculparse contigo. Escúchalo y olvidemos este lamentable incidente, ¿sí?

Moviendo su impetuosa cabecita azabache, dejó de aferrarse a su maestra que no era capaz de comprender su _pérdida_ ; así que se echó a correr hacia el aula mientras el timbre anunciaba el final del receso.

Cabizbajo, Jun se negaba a ver a los ojos a la señorita Lee, quien acarició los cabellos castaños del menor mientras se inclinaba y le otorgaba una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no tratas de acercarte a Xing cuando su rabieta termine? Ambos son buenos amiguitos y por algo así no debe romperse algo bonito, ¿verdad?

Renuente, asintió tratando de controlar su pecho acelerado, rogando interiormente que YiXing aceptase sus disculpas.

Pero el pequeño chino tenía otros planes.

Ni siquiera pudo acercarse a él durante el resto del día en el aula. Era como si una nube negra cubriese su diminuta anatomía y aniquilase el aura somnolienta del afable niño de sonrisas todas hoyuelos.

Eso impedía que tanto JunMyeon como sus demás compañeros trataran de acercarse a él.

Y ese fue su comportamiento hasta el final de clases.

Con la jornada culminada, los padres pasaban recogiendo a sus hijos entre sonrisas y afables preguntas mientras se ponía el sol.

YiXing tomaba desanimado los mimos de su madre, siendo cortante como un borrego mientras se le despoja de su cabello esponjoso.

—¡Xing Xing!

Un agitado Junnie se acercó rápidamente, evitando que madre e hijo se escapasen. Mejillas carmesí y cabellos revueltos, sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo una tacita de helado de fresa, una cumbre cremosa sobre este, adornada por chispas emulando a una ovejita en la superficie del helado.

Los ojos dormilones se iluminaron y una sonrisa era dibujada en la figura materna.

—¿Jun?

—Lamento haber botado tu helado durante el receso —habló veloz, inclinando la cabeza—. Lamentablemente no pude conseguir uno porque ya se habían acabado pero toma este, como una compensación.

Buscando la aprobación de su madre, que otorgó inmediatamente, se acercó y tomó el presente que JunMyeon había conseguido con sus contadas monedas en la heladería cercana.

Tomando el sorbete de las manos trémulas, sonrió acentuando sus preciosos hoyuelos, acelerando el inocuo corazón del otro menor.

—Gracias Jun. Yo también lamento no haber sido tan cortés al ignorarte —un pucherito se formaba en sus labios, y un sonrosado Junnie asentía agradecido—. ¿Disculpas aceptadas por ambos?

Como los infantes que eran, la molestia no prevaleció pues su felicidad era más preciada que cualquier otro asunto. Un apretón amistoso surgió pero duró tan poco debido al primer llamado de la madre de JunMyeon.

—Debo irme, hasta mañana Sra. Zhang. Adiós Xing Xi-

—Jun.

—¿Eh?

Sus pasos detenidos mientras fruncía adorablemente el ceño, confundido. Lo único que supo a ciencia cierta fue que había helado cremoso en sus labios junto a vestigios de chispas.

YiXing había puesto el sorbete sobre sus labios momentáneamente. Quitándolo segundos después de haberlo hecho.

Desconcertado, lamió sus labios rojizos bajo la atenta mirada del contrario y su progenitora. Con una fugaz despedida echó carrera, absolutamente sonrojado, hacia su madre llamándolo nuevamente.

Despidiéndolo con un ademán, YiXing tomó la mano de su madre mientras sonreía deslumbrantemente.

Ella arqueó una ceja, una mirada pícara transformando sus rasgos.

—¿Qué fue eso, Zhang YiXing?

Una sonrisa traviesa, cerrando sus ojitos somnolientos. Elude las interrogantes de su madre durante el camino, ensimismado en el sabor del delicioso helado de fresa, tan rojizo como los adorables labios de su querido Myeonnie.

Había sido cruel pero su plan resultó. Probablemente hizo sufrir a su amigo pero fue algo necesario para satisfacer su curiosidad. Y definitivamente valió la pena.

Podía asimilar en su inocente pero juguetona mente que los labios de sus dulce Jun eran tan exquisitos y suaves como el cremoso sorbete que degustaba.

De todas maneras, sus labios lo habían tocado. No había otra explicación, de otra manera, ¿por qué el tono de ellos era tan similar al delicioso y frecuente helado de fresa que solía comer JunMyeon?

Debía ser cierto, los labios de su adorable amiguito definitivamente sabían a ese exquisito manjar. 

**_I'm_ ** **_back_ ** **_,_ ** **_damn_ ** **_! 🔥_ **


	2. 𝟎𝟐. 𝐔𝐍 𝐕𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐠𝐞

🥀 **Género** : _Lime | Soft_  
🥀 **Extensión** : _926 palabras._  
🥀 **Sinopsis** : _Los cuerpos febriles se encuentran en la colina donde inocentemente solían soñar._

_Apóyate en mí. Sé que tengo el derecho a disfrutar de tu valioso tiempo._

Visión perfecta de la anatomía trémula, sobre la gruesa manta ante las caricias fervientes, intensas. Contraste apasionado, uno que jamás esperó presenciar. Latente pecho, emocionado ante la respiración fuera de compás, tórridos suspiros empañando la brisa nocturna y el carmín de las vírgenes consagradas sobre el rostro afable del amante cándido.

Era una Oda a la corrupción de un ángel, todo él a la disposición del efebo ardiente encima, poseído por el deseo lujurioso de la lozanía filtrándose en su piel. Rotundamente hermosa la mirada llorosa, bajo la luna lena alzándose entre las lúgubres nubes nocturnas.

Hebras azabaches adheridas a la frente por el esfuerzo, falanges traviesas trazando surcos, escozor en la espalda. Había candor de inexperiencia, pero la sutilidad del afecto en cada caricia. Desde las mejillas carmesí, febriles a la intima zona ardorosa del anhelo. El joven de cabellos rojizos se arqueaba, en busca del amatorio tocar, tortuoso de su compañero dominante.

Porque cada roce sobre el mármol suave, candente evocaba los recuerdos más memorables.

De la infancia que era teñida por los colores diversos de emocionantes juegos inocentes, sonrisas pulidas por la felicidad y vibrantes emociones pulsando a través del cuerpo lozano.

Lo sentía ahora todavía, las mullidas pieles juntándose con más fervor en un eslabón de respiros inestables y sones de placer. Tan semejante a un caleidoscopio, ingente en gamas coloridas a los ojos impresionables.

Podía evocar su mente las furiosas carreras a la cima de la colina, las cortas piernas rebosantes de energía mientras las risueñas risas hacían temblar el ambiente silencioso. Jugarretas infantiles de dos niños pequeños en aquel entonces.

Ya no eran niños ahora, pero las estridentes emociones perduraban porque las costumbres rara vez morían.

Muy buenos amigos, tan cercanos que nadie podía emular ni profanar tal unión, nacida de sentimientos que expandirían sus raíces al tope de lo inimaginable.

Estaban encadenados a quererse, tan íntimos que los envidiosos añoraban el molde de tal confianza y dedicación. Pero nadie podría obtener un afecto tan inocuo y fuerte como la amistad de ellos dos.

Mucho menos, la convicción del amor que nació cuando la mentalidad maduró y la necesidad palpitaba, asfixiante.

Porque esos lazos concebidos entre juegos, revelaciones e intimidad impoluta en la colina del pueblo eran imposibles de emular.

Los infantes son ingenuos por naturaleza, la inocencia otorgada y luego corrupta. Ellos son así. Vivieron el proceso. De juegos tontos a besos confusos de idiotas febriles, de bromas torcidas a insinuaciones prohibidas, de risas traviesas a quebradas voces sollozando erotismo, pero, sobre todo, la confianza inquebrantable a amor cálido, ardiente de dos jóvenes amantes.

Ese veredicto era inminente, semejante a la dichosa liberación perlada después de los embates furiosos, descontrolados. Gemidos bebidos como victoria arrolladora en un beso silenciador, el ardor de los entes tuvo como bálsamo una sutil, fresca ventisca.

—YiXing… —mano trémula, adorando el perfil del amado. Lágrimas de fervor en las comisuras del pequeño pelirrojo, menguando el placer en sus ojos brillantes y espasmos en su dominado cuerpo.

No hubo respuesta verbal del otro, tomando el mentón del menor y dejando un afable ósculo sobre la frente azorada. La noche era celeste por los astros titilando, el pasto tímidamente húmedo y las luces lejanas del pueblo tranquilo brillaban, una perfecta vista desde la colina.

Miradas cómplices de mancebos perezosos por el placer en la sangre, entre los árboles tupidos y bajo la encantadora luz de la rueca plateada. Ambos cuerpos cubiertos por una liviana manta, abrazados y arrullados por el silencio perturbado ante respiraciones tornándose calmas. Escarlatas marcas, caricias sutiles y sonrosados rostros. La imagen del sexo consumado se reflejaba en el divino secreto de los dos.

Reposando su barbilla en el hombro del pelirrojo sobre sus piernas, rozaba los labios rojizos en el cuello hipersensible.

—Todos anhelan llegar acá, desean conocer el secreto de la ventura que tengo. —soltó, entrelazando los dedos con el otro mancebo, somnoliento al igual que su lánguido cuerpo.

—La colina en _Hannam-dong_ fue un buen inicio, pero no se trata del lugar, ¿cierto? —brillantes orbes adorables le miraban, acurrucando su anatomía más cerca mientras los latidos se tornaban menos frenéticos—. Tú y yo, somos la esencia de esto. Sólo lo hicimos crecer acá. Desde que éramos pequeños, hasta nuestro perfecto hoy.

—Lo sé, Jun. Lo sé. —la coronilla del hermoso chico fue besada, mientras sus hebras eran acariciadas parsimoniosamente—. Sólo divago, es tu preciosa existencia que destroza mi razón después de confirmar que eres mi sueño vuelto realidad —ronca voz, posesiva susurrando el sentir—. Absolutamente mío.

Ascendió el rubor al rostro, tornándose taciturno como un pequeño cachorro que escondía el rostro en el pecho musculoso de su amo. No había mucha diferencia entre su realidad.

—¿Es hora de ponernos románticos? —susurró, apretando aquella mano que le sujetaba a su magnifica fantasía palpable. 

El rostro fue tomado por ásperas manos, el fervor y la necesidad invadiendo su boca en un beso más allá de absurda pasión mortal. El sentimiento de dos amantes encontrándose, amándose. Rotundamente perfectos el uno al otro.

Soltándole con renuencia, acariciando esas mejillas lindas mientras llegaba a la conclusión que los días dorados de la infancia a noches pasionales de la juventud convertidos a un maduro, expresivo amor; todos fueron concebidos ahí. El sitio testigo, el fiel conocedor de ambos, el creador al que envidiaban y al que jamás llegarían.

Acentuada por un conjunto de hoyuelos, surgió una sonrisa enloquecedora mientras afianzaba su agarre en las caderas del pelirrojo, que soltó un gemido petitorio ante una estocada repentina de su enérgico amante.

—Cariño, es el momento perfecto para ello.


	3. 𝟎𝟑. 𝐀 𝐒𝐤𝐲 𝐅𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐎𝐟 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬

💫 **Género** : _Fluff_ _| Romance_  
💫 **Extensión** : _1.6K_  
💫 **Sinopsis** : _YiXing se encontró disfrutando de su adorado cielo lleno de estrellas y no precisamente en el firmamento._

_Porque tú eres un cielo, un cielo lleno de estrellas y te he de entregar mi corazón._

  
—¡No puedes retractarte ahora! —un adorable puchero se formó en sus labios, las gafas cuadradas acentuaban los ojos de cachorro lloroso—. Además, fue un trato justo. —masculló.

Y he ahí el dilema y obligación de Zhang YiXing. Mientras rascaba su nuca, apesadumbrado porque tendría que decirle adiós a un maratón de su serie favorita un viernes por la noche, se preguntaba por qué accedió a ese pequeño acuerdo.

No era su culpa. Él estaba desesperado, el final del semestre se acercaba y él era pésimo en matemáticas, básicamente era un asunto de vida o muerte aprobar la clase antes de terminar el año escolar. Cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo.

Por ello, le solicitó ayuda a su adorado Hyung que ya estaba en la universidad y era muy bueno en esa materia fastidiosa. JunMyeon Hyung estudiaba la licenciatura de física y matemáticas. YiXing no las necesitaría en su vida de manera, es decir, ¿acaso debería calcular el precio de las cebollas a través de la formula general cuando las necesitara? Realmente no.

Por ello, después de rogarle aproximadamente tres horas porque JunMyeon estaba más atareado que una mula y no podía lidiar con un estudiante irresponsable que ni siquiera se molestaba en prestar atención, él suspiró dándole una sonrisa cansada y accedió a darle clases de reforzamiento antes de su examen. Sólo con una condición a la que YiXing cabeceó como muñeco delantero en un automóvil.

JunMyeon ya había cumplido y YiXing había aprobado la única materia con la que tenía dificultades decentemente. Eso trajo consigo el inminente hecho de su graduación de la escuela secundaria. Y realmente estaba agradecido. Así que después de divagar y quedar perdido según la costumbre, JunMyeon dio el ultimátum con dulce tono de voz, diciendo: _YiXing-ah, si tú no cumples tu promesa me veré en la obligación, como el buen Hyung que soy, de meterte una zanahoria por donde no alcanza darte el sol simplemente para enseñarte la lección del compromiso, ¿de acuerdo?_

En lo personal fue espeluznante, aunque haya sonreído y usado esa vocecita linda como un pequeño perro pidiendo unas croquetas.

Así que, por ello, ese espectacular y fresco viernes por la noche, YiXing en lugar de estar echado en el sofá rascándose la panza mientras veía un maratón de The Resident, estaba en el techo de la casa solitaria de su amado Hyung; ayudándole a instalar el mediano y viejo telescopio que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que éste ingresara a la universidad.

—Las luces de la ciudad son muy bajas esta noche. —susurró, viendo el panorama algo lúgubre por la escasa iluminación artificial de las casas y calles.

—Estamos en uno de los eventos más importantes de la primavera, hoy es la lluvia de estrellas de las Líridas —JunMyeon ajustaba el buscador, su ojo centrado en el lente mientras sus manos sujetaban precariamente el trípode para mayor confianza.

—¿Entonces no sería más recomendable estar a las afueras? Es decir, se supone que entre más lejos estés se verá mejor el cielo estrellado.

—Somos una ciudad pequeña y poco poblada, por ende, tenemos una escasa contaminación lumínica que dejará ver este espectáculo astronómico. —el asombro era palpable, compartiendo la emoción en cada movimiento de su pequeño pero ágil cuerpo—. No es necesario ir al bosque o a la colina, YiXing. Podremos apreciar perfectamente justo acá.

El viento nocturno hacía estremecer ambos cuerpos levemente abrigados. La ventaja de la planicie en el techo era que no había problemas con derrapar y obtener unas costillas rotas por la caída mientras disfrutaban de unos snacks proporcionados por YiXing y refrescos de parte de JunMyeon.

—¿Tu mamá no está hoy? —inquirió el joven chino, echándose un puñado de papas fritas a la boca.

—No. Tuvo turno en el hospital hoy, espero que pueda captar siquiera algo de la lluvia de estrellas —dijo esperanzado para después apartarse del telescopio con un puchero mientras parpadeaba, inflando las mejillas sonrosadas por su renuencia a la frescura.

—JunMyeon Hyung, no era necesario utilizar telescopios u otro de esos aparatos de visión. Dicen que obstaculizan el panorama nocturno en este evento —añadió brevemente, perdiéndose en la ventisca liviana que movía sus hebras castañas.

—Lo sé, pero en esta temporada Venus tiene una perfecta apreciación en las primeras horas de la noche, un poco más del 75% de la luz solar que se capta. Sin embargo, ya se ha ido, supongo que ya es pasadas las 9, ¿no? —dejando en reposo el telescopio, se sentó al lado del menor mientras tallaba sus ojos, poniendo los lentes nuevamente en su respectivo lugar.

—Son las 10:30, ¿todavía no inicia?

Tomando una bolsa de palomitas se rió ante la pizca de desesperación en el tono del más joven.

—Nop. Es después de las 12, mirando al noroeste. —explicó, removiendo la cabeza para mantenerse despierto—. Lamento haberte hecho venir hoy, Xing. Pero quería compartir este momento especial con alguien —masculla, cabizbajo. Los cabellos rubios ocultan brevemente el rubor acrecentándose—. La lluvia de estrellas durará varios días, pero hoy es la noche con más incidencia, se prevé que aparecerán 20 meteoros cada hora. Será un espectáculo impresionante.

El mayor se veía ilusionado, como un pequeño niño ansiando la mañana de navidad. Ternura se expande en los iris del más alto, mientras echa un brazo cálido sobre los hombros livianos del azorado chico, que tembló por la repentina acción contraria.

—Siempre es un placer acompañar a mi Hyung favorito en sus descubrimientos astronómicos, y demás. No es ninguna tortura, y aunque mi trasero quedará plano de todas formas, esta es una mejor razón que flojear en mi sofá —habló, intentando alivianar el ambiente, acentuando los hoyuelos carismáticos.

—Puedes agrandarlo si continúas bailando, el ejercicio es vital para esa zona del cuerpo. —cumpliendo su cometido de alegrar a su Hyung, YiXing apretó más el agarre del tímido abrazo.

Hubo platicas triviales mientras comían snacks, arrullados por la noche intima. Muchos pobladores también estaban armando sus planes para ver la lluvia de Líridas, saliendo a los patios de sus casas antes de la hora exacta. JunMyeon estaba complacido, un momento ideal para observar una maravilla de la creación en su punto clímax.

La comodidad volvía el entorno somnoliento, JunMyeon buscó confort en el hombro ancho del menor. Poco a poco, sus parpados se volvían más pesados. A pesar de ser un aficionado a los eventos relacionados a los astros, era un asco para quedarse despierto a altas horas de la noche. Siendo más irónico ahora que era universitario.

—La tasa horaria zenital nos dice que los 20 meteoros de cada hora viajarán a 50 kilómetros por segundo, será como un festival de luces artificiales, sólo que más bello y natural.

Entre murmullos poco racionales para él, su Hyung quedó plácidamente dormido con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Podía sentir la dicha en el aire noctívago mientras el aroma a cerezos del mayor se filtraba en sus sentidos. Con suma dificultad, arropó al pequeño chico con una manta gruesa que había traído consigo por el común problema con la frescura de su frágil resistencia.

El cielo nocturno era más oscuro ahora, una transformación conmovedora del mismo trajo suspiros y palabras de asombro alrededor. Pequeños puntos blancos manchaban el óleo lúgubre en el firmamento, los cuerpos celestes brillaban intensamente mientras los primeros meteoros refulgentes y tórridos hacían su dichosa aparición con una intensidad cegadora. El firmamento se tornaba como una bóveda lustrosa, abarrotada de diamantes brillantes y majestuosos.

Era la experiencia de ver una maravilla celeste, la emoción filtrándose en el cuerpo y el asombro reflejado en los ojos. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios mientras removía suavemente a su pequeño Hyung adormilado.

—JunMyeon Hyung, es hora.

Cuando esas palabras abandonaron su boca, el mayor de ambos se levantó como si la manta estuviera ardiendo, parpadeando rápidamente y ajustando sus gafas cuadradas mientras arrugaba la nariz adorablemente, como un pequeño conejito sorprendido. Aferrando sus manos a la manta, su boca formaba un círculo exacto, moviendo frenéticamente su cabeza rubia ante la fascinación.

—Es totalmente un sueño… Un hermoso cielo estrellado.

YiXing estaba absorto al igual que él, pero por una razón muy diferente. Su Hyung estaba estupefacto por el cielo ardiente de meteoros fulgurantes, pero él se maravillaba en la belleza del pequeño rubio de mejillas rechonchas teñidas con un rubor encantador, ensanchadas por una sonrisa cegadora que volvía sus ojitos brillantes medias lunas y el cuerpo estremecido, vibrando de emoción, ese mismo que cabía perfectamente en sus brazos. JunMyeon Hyung era precioso, como lo era esa noche.

Pero había algo que obstruía esa hermosa perfección del momento, y su instinto se negó a dejarlo pasar.

Sus manos valerosas tomaron los hombros del estupefacto chico, rápidamente despojándolo de esas gruesas gafas oscuras que le privaban de observar atentamente esos orbes de ensueño que tenía el mayor. Eso descolocó un poco al rubio, pero antes de formular una pregunta coherente, lo sintió.

Un delicado beso surgió entre los labios de ambos, suave y lleno de emociones vibrantes como el firmamento ante la velocidad de esas piedras intensas surcando la atmósfera. Acarició en adoración las suaves mejillas del pequeño chico, fundiéndose en su estupor, relamiendo las mieles de un anhelado beso atestado de sentimientos cándidos, bajo el testigo que era la rutilante bóveda celeste.

Y entonces lo supo. Ningún cielo podría compararse con el cielo de YiXing, uno que brillaba en sus días marchitos y lo cegaba aun más en calidez de tiempos benevolentes. Un cielo lleno de estrellas que ahora estaba refugiado en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras susurraba incoherencias debido a su tímida, adorable vergüenza.

Ese cielo estrellado era su adorado JunMyeon Hyung.


	4. 𝟎𝟒. 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐬

🌙 **Género** : _Angst_  
🌙 **Extensión** : _1.8K_  
🌙 **Sinopsis** : _YiXing anhela las noches en las que miles de luciérnagas le hacían dormir._

_No creerías lo que ven tus ojos si diez millones de luciernagas, iluminaran el mundo mientras caigo dormido._

  
—Maldición...

Definitivamente no era su fuerte.

No sabía cómo dominar esa debilidad que hacía estremecer su cuerpo, tensaba sus sentidos y volvía imposible la necesidad de dormir plácidamente.

Lo detestaba, pero no era capaz de afrontarlo.

Una vez más, se removió inquieto en el lecho suave que parecía consumirlo, las sábanas sofocantes, que parecían asfixiarlo. Echó un suspiro, viendo al techo de su cuarto, deseando que la rotación de la tierra lo meciera hasta ser una victima eterna del estado comatoso.

La somnolencia permanecía, incapaz de hacerlo caer en un profundo sueño. No era de utilidad, jamás funcionaba. No desde que la luz incandescente titilando en la oscuridad fue absorbida por la negrura despiadada. Desde que su amada luz fue apagada, quitándole el bálsamo a sus días ansiosos, depresivos.

Quizás la deidad omnipotente que regía el universo lo detestaba, ese era el veredicto definitivo que su mente lanzaba en la privacidad de los pensamientos propios. Y por ello, le había quitado el único cimiento que le mantenía cuerdo, estable cuando su alrededor cayó a pedazos desde su concepción.

Inició su desgracia con una madre alcohólica que no cambió su hábito asesino ni siquiera cuando estaba esperando a su primogénito, un padre sofocado de la situación que le despojó de los inestables brazos maternos al nacer y una madrastra que lo detestaba por ser el primero de los hijos de su esposo, cuando ella pudo haberle dado uno perfectamente. No de su sangre, porque ella era muy mayor para dárselo, pero sí un hijo idóneo, ajustado a los estándares de un buen heredero: aplicado, inteligente, dócil y diligente. Apto para modificar y ejecutar como le diese el antojo según los talentos.

Cuando supo que el escaso cariño que su padre, atareado por hacer crecer su emporio, le brindaba le sería quitado, YiXing odió por primera vez sin conocer a su rival.

—¿Por qué no pude seguir odiándote? Hubiese sido mejor que este dolor constante… —masculló a la nada.

Sí, lo odió hasta conocerle.

Porque cuando vio ese rostro gentil, adornado por cabellos áureos y complexión pequeña, de mejillas dulcemente adoradas por un sonrojo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Incluso un resentido infante como él no podría odiar a un ángel. No cuando este venía a ser su salvación y protección a todo lo que le dañaba.

—JunMyeon Hyung…

Ese era el nombre de su adorado ángel. Su hermanastro cuatro años mayor que él cuando tenía la edad de seis. Único hijo de la mujer que lo odiaba, y en ese entonces, hijastro de su padre. Y para YiXing, un niño desamparado emocional y afortunado material, era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que anhelaba.

Recuerda ser renuente, como un infante desconfiado a quien le entrega un dulce con mirada ensombrecida, a conocerle, a jugar con él. No eran de la misma edad, eran tan distintos. Él mayor, YiXing menor. JunMyeon siendo obediente, él tan testarudo y lento. JunMyeon siendo amado y aceptado, YiXing siendo alejado y reprendido.

Era el complemento perfecto a la farsa de familia que pretendían ser los cuatro. Pero al igual que él, JunMyeon seguía siendo un infante, manipulado y restringido de ser como debería ser.

— _Somos más parecidos de lo que tú crees, Xing. Soy tu hermano mayor, puedes confiar en mí._ —Lo recuerda sonriendo con esa dulce sonrisa que derritió absolutamente la inseguridad, lo único que necesitó hacer para derribar todas las paredes que había construido alrededor.

Su alma era cándida como los juegos durante los atardeceres en el patio trasero de la casa, sus tratos tan delicados como los consejos para convertirse en el orgullo de la familia también. La dulzura de la sutileza al enseñarle tan presente como los confites que compartían después de esas sesiones. La bondad tan arrulladora como los cuentos que le leía cuando estaban cerca de la chimenea, en días invernales. Toda virtud en él se ajustaba, dejaba su esencia en cada acción benevolente de su corazón. Y YiXing no pudo evitar caer por el gentil querubín de afables palabras meciendo su abatida vida, brindándole calma desde muy pequeño.

— _Eres magnifico siendo tú, Xing. Puedes y debes brillar intensamente en este mundo lúgubre, vive para ti no para los demás, aférrate a ti mismo porque un día serás lo único que tendrás._

Esas fatídicas, proféticas palabras las susurró al silencio de la noche, en su oído mientras le abrazaba fuertemente para hacerle olvidar sus episodios de ansiedad noctívaga que eran menos constantes debido al afecto somnoliento, adictivo de su amado JunMyeon Hyung. Él tuvo la magnífica idea de infiltrarse en su cuarto por las noches, ante la renuencia de su madre de dejarle dormir a su lado, llevando consigo una esfera lumínica que mostraba un paisaje de miles de luciérnagas, alejando la oscuridad de la inmensa, fría habitación.

— _Así que no lo olvides nunca, como espero que jamás olvides que te amo, Xing Xing._

Podía recordar la brisa fresca entrando por la ventana, las cortinas meciéndose, y el cuerpo cálido de su ángel cubriéndolo, abrazándolo con fuerza, sosteniendo su cuerpo, mente y alma agotadas del sufrimiento que cargaba a su joven edad.

Fue una experiencia sagrada crecer con la protección y el amor de ese ángel, construyeron una utopía juntos, solo necesitándose ambos. Siendo lo único verdadero en ese entonces para la farsa que tenían por familia. Sólo ellos eran la única familia que necesitaban mientras lo demás se caía a pedazos.

—Maldita sea, es imposible dormir para mí —arrojó al sepulcral silencio nocturno mientras salía de la inmensa cama, hasta llegar al ventanal donde la claridad de la luna, acompañada de sus fieles estrellas, hacían menos tenebrosa a la noche.

Tan real como la iluminación en esta noche, ellos lo eran. Un padre obsesionado con el trabajo, y una esposa dedicada convirtiéndose en amargada por la lejanía del amado no era el esquema que se veía en los periódicos. Claro que no. De ahí surgieron las peleas, primero palabras ruidosas, luego grandes clamores resonando en la gran casa, que ahora era tan silenciosa como una morgue. Esos estruendos en las voces abatidas, objetos cristalinos rompiéndose y alcohol intoxicando la razón, sonidos despreciables que eran ensordecidos por la afable voz cantando del querubín que sostenía su cuerpo, calmando su mundo y dejándole ver en sus sueños un mañana mejor.

Pero ignorar los problemas, no los aleja, no los elimina. Y eso YiXing tuvo que comprenderlo con un gran precio.

Mucho más JunMyeon.

No hubo control sobre aquellos que decían cumplir los roles de padres. Aquella necesitada, vacía mujer anhelaba amor de ese hombre que escupió en su rostro al pedirle el divorcio. Claramente no lo dejó pasar, porque si no podía obtener su amor siquiera obtendría su fortuna. Era lo mínimo que esperaba después de ofrecerle todo lo bueno que tenía a ese hombre viciado por el estrés laboral y satisfacción monetaria.

Lo asesinó. Una daga puntiaguda enterrada en la arteria femoral de su padre acabó su estabilidad dibujada mientras descendía esa madrugada por las escaleras, esa mujer tenía los ojos de un asesino. Un asesino que no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Ni siquiera su hijo.

Paralizado le vio acercarse, la oscuridad de la que había estado tratando de escapar se allegaba a él lentamente con una filosa arma capaz de despojarle las esperanzas. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Antes de que el filoso objeto acabase con él, se encontró con otro objetivo no deseado. La victimaria y quien debía ser la victima estaban estáticos mientras el rubio chico se desangraba por una profunda estocada en el pecho, brotando sangre de su boca rosácea en ese momento carmín. Había dolor, arrepentimiento y miles de emociones conflictivas surcando los ojos de esa mujer desgastada por el esfuerzo nulo. Sin saberlo, su corazón lloraba mostrándolo en sus ojos.

Palabras inútiles, consoladoras susurraba mientras lo estrujaba en su pecho, una letanía que no sería escuchada por una pecadora. YiXing, él estaba en trance, su mente demasiado ida para aceptar que esa sería su verdad y su corazón desbordado en latidos tortuosos, porque sentía la ausencia de su preciada luz de ese entonces en adelante.

Ese recuerdo era espeluznante aun hoy día mientras era tan lejano. Pasó una mano por su rostro humedecido, lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y el abatimiento, punzante dolor hacía estremecer su pecho afligido.

Después de esa corazonada fatal, todo fue borroso. Policías que detuvieron a esa mujer despiadada, forenses que retiraron los cuerpos sin vida, su madre rehabilitada que consiguió su custodia, un funeral lúgubre como la ventisca de la muerte. Miles de eventos transcurrieron antes de poder siquiera captarlos, YiXing se sentía ausente por la depresión ante la ausencia del único ser que amó. Pero continuó su vida, sin color y con éxito, para llenar el vacío que construía a diario el abandono.

Y creció, hoy era un hombre exitoso y próspero, al igual que su padre, vacío y solo motivado por el poder. Porque él comprendió que nadie llenaría su corazón como lo hizo su amado JunMyeon Hyung.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón de dormir, la sacó. La única testigo del amor y necesidad que tenía por el querubín que le fue cruelmente quitado. Esa pequeña y hermosa esfera lumínica que tenía aun vestigios de sangre del amado, porque JunMyeon esa noche lo buscó y lo salvó con la intención de alejar sus pesadillas y malos sentimientos, pero terminó alejando de él a la vil muerte personificada en su madrastra.

Hubiese querido que no lo salvara, porque ahora tenía que cargar con su ausencia que era mil veces peor.

La encendió, iluminando el cuarto con lumbre celeste escapando por los orificios circulares en la superficie. Era hermoso, tan hermoso como el amor de su vida, que hoy era tan distante como su felicidad.

— _Crecerás y serás un buen hombre. Lo harás, ¿verdad?_ —sus ojos gentiles le sonrieron y su corazón prometió solemnemente—. _YiXing, tú serás un magnifico adulto, así que, por favor, sé como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad, brilla e ilumina el camino de los desamparados, hazlo junto a mí. Porque de alguna u otra forma, todos anhelamos un salvador_ —Y por ello seguía viviendo, obras de caridad y de beneficencia para quienes lo necesitaban, solo, pero cumpliría el sueño del ángel que lo salvó a él.

—Para estas miles de luciérnagas soy raro, porque jamás he superado tu amor. —lágrimas calientes caen al piso, su visión asciende al techo donde giran las luces que simulan ser esos seres de luz—. Quiero creer que estoy sobrellevándolo, pero es imposible. Tan solo estoy sobreviviendo.

Levantó su mano, tarareando la suave canción de cuna, sus ojos somnolientos cerrándose mientras se acurrucaba cerca de la cama, abrazando el único recuerdo tangible de la misericordia celeste que obtuvo en su vida.

El sueño lo domina mientras el candor del recuerdo memorable lo consume, siendo arrullado por su amado JunMyeon Hyung hasta caer dormido. Estar despierto es una tortura, porque solo en sus sueños es capaz de alcanzar a su ángel, al igual que una persona puede alcanzar a una luminosa luciérnaga.


	5. 𝟎𝟓. 𝐋𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐎𝐮𝐭 𝐎𝐟 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧

🌷 **Género** : _Lime | Romance_  
🌷 **Extensión** : _1.1K_  
🌷 **Sinopsis** : _YiXing se enamoró de su dulce salvador._

_Porque tú me haces sentir que las puertas del cielo me han sido negadas por mucho tiempo._

  
Desde la primera mirada, quedó anonadado.

Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio no perdería la razón por un ángel caído? Ni el más consagrado hombre sobre el plano terrenal. Y ciertamente no él, cuando era un simple mundano buscando con ansias un propósito en su libertina vida.

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la testa áurea, brillando intensamente bajo las luces fluorescentes de una tocada en el club, el viernes por la noche. Las palpitaciones alocadas en su pecho al contemplar perfectamente la perlada, suave piel porcelana, invitando a la provocación. La boca seca, anhelando el néctar de esos labios rosáceos, delineados por los mismos dedos de la omnipotente divinidad. Era un mendigo deseando tocar el banquete del paraíso.

—Su nombre es Kim JunMyeon, es el vocalista que acompaña a los chicos todos los viernes. Es estudiante de música y tiene una voz angelical, aunque creo que ya lo notaste —compartió por lo bajo ChanYeol, mientras él seguía perdido en la intensa energía de ese chico al ritmo del pop rock de los noventa. Era enloquecedor cómo su voz se ajustaba a las notas de los instrumentos, una armoniosa melodía letal.

—Dime más sobre él, todo lo que sepas —su voz era exigente, pero había suplica tras sus palabras desesperadas.

Frunciendo el ceño levemente, mientras digería un poco de alcohol a su sistema, su amigo de cabellos plateados agregó: —Lo único más que yo sé, es que cuando sube al escenario es otra persona. Muy diferente al dulce nerd de gafas cuadradas que ama estudiar y cosas geek —la suficiencia en su tono no pudo notarla, embebido en la espectacular visión—. Y es soltero. Pero no te acerques mucho si tienes las intenciones de un simple revolcón.

Culminando la música, los instrumentistas agitados descendían del diminuto escenario. Esa madeja de celestial aura, agitada, la ancha camisa humedecida por el fervor adhiriéndose a la perfecta figura, acentuando su pequeña estatura y proporciones perfectas. No solo su complexión era agradable, sino esa esencia que cautivaba a los demás, una tierna sonrisa cegadora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún interés en él? —miró de reojo, receloso por la respuesta del alto.

—Tengo a BaekHyun y no necesito más —rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza—. Pero él es el hermano menor de JongDae, y podrá ser risueño y todo lo que tú quieras, sin embargo, llegas a profanar a su hermanito y no me extrañaría ver tus bolas colgando en la punta de sus baquetas.

Lo decía en broma, pero con una latente advertencia en el borde. Al carajo con JongDae, YiXing no era capaz de quitar la mirada de ese chico dulce mucho menos cuando éste le capturó viéndole, y una sonrisa tímida le fue entregada a cambio.

Y a partir de ahí, se volvió adicto.

Símil a un demonio anhelando corromper un ángel, la intención palpitaba en su necesitado cuerpo que no volvió a tener encuentros casuales con ningún hombre o mujer. Nadie podría, no desde que su incrédulo corazón eligió por musa a ese adorable, eufórico y encantador chico. Simplemente negaba todo lo que él había creído: no creer en nada. Cada viernes por la noche, una nueva parte de él empezaba a tener fe, a creer en las cosas que había negado.

Porque al contemplarlo sonreír, la afabilidad trenzando un cimiento ardiente para su esquivo corazón, trayendo a una oveja perdida del bacanal de cuerpos desnudos. Al escuchar su cándida voz, su ser se estremecía, saciado con su timbre cuando decenas otorgaron un frío, efímero clímax. La calidez de su tacto inocuo, arropaba a su desolado yo, anhelando el calor de su afecto. Él siendo un hombre incrédulo, empezó a creer en el amor.

A poner su corazón en una línea, que, si decidía cruzarla, no habría marcha atrás del cómodo redil en el que se estaba asentando. 

Pero decidió que valía la pena, porque JunMyeon era un ángel que había abierto las puertas del cielo que le fueron negadas desde hace mucho tiempo. Así lo sentía, su cuerpo y alma, sobre todo cuando estaba entre sus piernas, siendo llevado al paraíso en cada embestida que daba a su virginal, sagrado cuerpo. Tomando su pureza, adueñándose eternamente de su amado salvador.

Porque YiXing lo adoraba, lo amaba. JunMyeon era una Oda a todo lo que es beato, al igual que era una súplica a la corrupción de lo mismo. Mientras besaba sus mejillas sonrosadas furiosamente, saladas por las lágrimas, labios carmesíes como muestra de la pasión amatoria y dicha bailando en sus ojos, podía saber que ese era su hogar, su reformatorio y donde experimentaba la experiencia espiritual de adentrarse en él, más que en su cuerpo, sino en su ser, donde era recibido cálidamente.

Ósculo sobre la frente perlada, lo atrajo a sus brazos, peinando los cabellos revueltos, fundiéndose con él en la cálida cama de su departamento, entre sábanas tan blancas, placenteras como ese profético presente a los justos del mundo. Su amado salvador estaba cansado, agotado por la intensidad del amor y devoción que sentía por él, buscando refugio en las palpitaciones de su pecho exorbitante de afecto.

—JongDae te va a matar —su pequeña voz susurró, dormitando.

—Creí que me dirías que me amas nuevamente. Pero fue más placentero escucharlo cuando te venías —hubo un famélico golpe en su costado, sacándole una sonrisa ante el puchero de los labios adorables.

—Sabes que te amo, —sujetó su mano con intensidad, jugando previamente—. Por ello quiero que hagan las pases y se lleven muy bien, ¿sabes? Porque quiero estar contigo durante mucho tiempo, aunque pueda sonar tonto.

—Tus deseos no son tontos, ángel. Son hermosos. —Llevó su mano a la boca y la besó dulcemente, subiendo tonalidades rojizas al rostro de su amado chico—. Y lo prometo, haré que tu hermano mayor me acepte para tu felicidad, pero nada me impedirá estar junto a ti durante el resto de mi vida.

Un chillido alegre fue amortiguado en su pecho, que se desvaneció tan pronto surgió.

—Somos jóvenes, YiXing —apretó el agarre en su mano—. ¿Tú crees que-

—Lo juro solemnemente. —Le interrumpió mientras su voz se tornaba seria pero afable, tratando de transmitir todos sus sentimientos a través de ese agarre mientras sujetaba el mentón contrario, viendo esos amados ojos avellana—. Jamás he hablado tan en serio, ángel. Permaneceré a tu lado hasta el final de mis días e incluso después de la muerte te encontraré en el cielo, porque lograste que este pecador cambiara su camino.

—Yo no soy ningún ángel, YiXing —sonrió tímidamente, tan dulce que fue inevitable para su escaso control no besarle hasta desvanecer sus sentidos.

—Lo eres, abriste las puertas del cielo para mí, ahora no puedes escapar de mi alcance. Eres mío.

—Y siempre lo seré, YiXing —besó la comisura de su boca ansiosa—. Siempre.

Y esa era la única confirmación que necesitaba para reconocer que estaba en el paraíso.


	6. 𝟎𝟔. 𝐓𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐌𝐞 𝐇𝐨𝐰

🍂 **Género** : _Angst_ _|_ _Hurt_ _/Comfort_  
🍂 **Extensión** : _2.1K_  
🍂 **Sinopsis** : _JunMyeon no sabe cómo continuar sin YiXing._

_De todas las armas con las que peleas, el silencio es el más violento._

Cómo llegaron a este punto, ambos lo desconocían.

—¿Por qué…? —todas las esperanzas de que fuese una farsa, un día pésimo en su vida cargada que desaparecería con buenos amaneceres, se cayó a las baldosas justo como las saladas lágrimas—. ¿Por qué…?

En la mano trémula sostenía el dictamen que confirmaba las sospechas en su piel, en la esencia de su presencia y la renuencia de lo que alguna vez en el pasado fue un verdadero afecto probo. Sin malicia, sin rencores y carente de discusiones. Hoy se convirtieron en eso, dos personas apáticas soportando vivir en el mismo entorno del otro. La oscuridad en las paredes del hogar que alguna vez centellearon por la ambrosía, hoy muestra los verdaderos tonos de suplicio y desesperación.

No hay respuesta, el rostro de la persona que ama está estático, no hay siquiera emociones reflejándose en los iris castaños. La imponente figura que solía ser su refugio permanece distante, la suave ventisca arrullando los cuerpos, la calidez asfixiando corazones hasta ser insoportable. Porque ésta no refleja candidez de afecto, simplemente es el ardiente conocimiento de que todo se cae a pedazos.

Aquello que había protegido con su vida, porque era toda la estabilidad que tenía en una vida de desgracias constantes y rechazo, se desvanecía ante sus ojos. Su matrimonio de años, una relación que era legítima por el sentir y no por apariencias. Probablemente, era el único que pensaba de esa forma.

Y era lo que estaba destrozando su ser.

—¿No piensas decir algo al respecto? Simplemente te quedas ahí, viéndome como si yo tuviese la culpa. —sofocado, líquido salino vertiéndose de las cuencas de sus adorables ojos. Su figura vibraba, el dolor manejando sus extremidades.

—Según tú, ¿qué se supone que debo decir? —inquirió el adverso, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y meciéndose a duras penas, como si fuese una conversación ridícula que no vale la pena. Como si él no valiera la pena.

—Es increíble. Tu cinismo no tiene límites. —una sonrisa amarga estirando sus labios.

—Por favor, JunMyeon. Lo hecho, hecho está. No puedo deshacerme de las repercusiones de mis actos. 

—Claro que no, pero lo tomas como si fuese una pérdida de tiempo. Si esto no tuviese alguna relevancia, no estaría reclamando absolutamente nada. —Ese despreciable resultado en su puño, estrujándolo. De esquina a esquina del salón, parecían rivales. No esposos que se amaban.

Una farsa solo mantenida por sus esperanzas rotas y sueños ilusorios.

—Una vez más, estás haciendo un drama. Típico de ti, siendo la victima de la historia. ¿No tienes otro papel? —eso lo descolocó, las palabras hirientes de la percepción que su amado tenía de él. Solo un estorbo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debería sentirme cuando mi esposo se revolcó con la chica que iba a alquilar su vientre para tener a nuestro hijo? ¿Cómo debería sentirme cuando los vi tener sexo en la cama donde nosotros dormimos, un juramento de esposos? Se supone que debo alegrarme de que tú, el hombre que amo, me haya engañado con una zorra, ¿creías que sería tan estúpido para no darme cuenta? —escupió, repulsivo. Pero funcionó, sus palabras realistas lo impactaron, dejando que la mascara indiferente cayese un poco.

Pero no esperaba que la rabia tuviese lugar por parte de YiXing, cuando debería estar invadido por la vergüenza y remordimiento. 

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera cuando nuestro maldito matrimonio es tan solo apariencias de bondad, un completo fiasco que ambos sabemos no funciona? —la rabia trasfiguró los rasgos calmados, la indiferencia caía a borbotones de la anatomía rígida.

—No lo sé, quizá esperaba que por las mismas apariencias a tu familia e inversionistas. Quizá esperaba mucho de tu actuación —la ira pasó a dominarlo también, la decepción bullendo y haciendo estragos en la razón.

—Ni siquiera puedes tener claro lo que deseas, JunMyeon. Ese es tu maldito problema, siempre lo ha sido —rugió, harto de la situación y preparando la defensiva para ese combate que ninguno podría ganar—. Tu maldita inseguridad te impidió entregarte a mí cuando anhelaba amarte, tu estúpida renuencia impidió que yo pudiese confiar plenamente en ti. Y los asquerosos traumas de tu pasado simplemente evitaron que esto se convirtiera en una novela rosa, aquí el resultado: un repugnante matrimonio que acaba su función. 

—Qué estás- —la verdad lo descolocó, escenarios pasados siendo revertidos a la memoria cegada, nublada.

—Por favor —símil a una tormenta invernal, fatídica y peligrosa, se acercó a él, que estaba paralizado contra la pared llena de fotografías de ambos: los intentos de hacer funcionar un romance—. JunMyeon, eres un adulto. Compórtate como uno, deja de ser un bebé llorón que no puede seguir con su vida porque arrastra las tragedias que le han perseguido constantemente. Un hombre que no es capaz de dejar su dolor y entregarse a mí para sanarlo. Un hombre que dice amarme, pero me evita, como si me tuviese miedo. ¿No dices amarme? Te mientes a ti mismo, tú eres el culpable de la inevitable finalidad que debemos enfrentar —ojos turbios, respiración contenida y constitución en rigidez frente a él, un asustadizo chico al rememorar aquella figura de autoridad que ensombreció su existencia.

Pero la irracionalidad y el dolor en ambos era una mezcolanza peligrosa, capaz de hacer detonar lo que llevaban dentro. Por ello, una fuerte bofetada cayó a la mejilla derecha de YiXing, resonando el impacto en la bóveda lúgubre que era la casa donde habitaban, un triste y decadente intento de hogar cándido y puro. 

Fue una pésima acción. Pronto se vio sujeto contra la pared, una constitución más pesada que la suya sosteniéndolo, un agarre doloroso, lacerante en ambas muñecas. Todo eso evocaba recuerdos latentes de los días que deseaba e intentaba olvidar, estaba hiperventilando, el miedo filtrándose en cada uno de sus sentidos en alerta. 

—Escúchame bien, y hazlo muy bien porque será la primera y ultima vez que lo digo, ¿de acuerdo? —sujetó el mentón contrario con fuerza, la vesania ensombreciendo el rostro que acostumbraba ser iluminado con una sonrisa afable para él—. Yo no tuve la maldita culpa de que tu padre abusara sexualmente de ti durante casi toda tu vida, yo no tengo culpa de que tu alcohólica y drogadicta madre te haya vendido a mis padres cuando no tenía dinero para su adicción, yo no tengo culpa de que mi familia te haya reprendido y vuelto un serafín, un pequeño ángel de cabellos rubios perfecto, para casarte con su primogénito. —cristalizados ojos avellana, brotando más lagrimas y pesadumbre invadiendo el pecho airado. Una fibra delicada de la que dependía su estabilidad estaba siendo estirada hasta deshilarse—. Pero, sobre todo, yo no tengo la culpa que tú no hayas logrado amarme como dicen tus bonitos labios. Pude ser tu salvación, amarte y sanar tu pasado lúgubre, JunMyeon, porque realmente me enamoré de ti y tu alma fragmentada. Yo quería ser tu salvador y ser feliz junto a ti por el resto de mis días.

Le soltó, la frágil anatomía resbalando hasta descender a las frías baldosas donde sus penurias hacían un charco que lo consumía lentamente hasta desfallecer. Las memorias evocadas repitiéndose constantemente en su cabeza, cubrió sus oídos y negó, desesperado por eludir el horrible pasado que protagonizó, siendo utilizado y marginado hasta la saciedad de sus captores. Era dolorosa la visión, parecía un aterrado niño incapaz de escapar de las pesadillas atormentando los débiles sueños dorados.

—Yo quería que me amaras y dejaras tus traumas para ser realmente feliz por primera vez en tu vida, no pude obligarte a ser mío cuando eres dueño de ti mismo. No puedes obligar a una persona a ser feliz cuando no lo desea. Simplemente no funciona —pasos haciendo eco, YiXing alejándose del joven hombre llorando desconsolado, evitando escucharle—. Estaba harto de llegar a casa y ser eludido, buscar tu calor en la cama cuando solo encontraba frio, odiaba tu belleza tentadora que casi nunca podía tocar. Pero lo que más odio, es que tus brillantes y puros sentimientos jamás fueron para mí, te negaste a compartir tu inocencia conmigo y me sentí desterrado. Esa es la respuesta, JunMyeon.

El dolor escocía, asfixiaba y nublaba sus sentidos. Ardientes lagrimas que no dejan de brotar, esas palabras eran mentiras. Porque realmente le amaba solo que su inseguridad y canguelo le impedían demostrarlo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse. Como lo permitieron sus débiles y temblorosas piernas, corrió a la entrada. YiXing estaba a punto de salir, pero su voz rasgada le detuvo.

—¿Dónde vas? 

Echando un suspiro, pasando la mano por su rostro se viró para enfrentarlo.

—Estaré en la oficina, es tarde y quiero terminar el papeleo. Además, llamaré a un abogado para que realice los primeros documentos para el divorcio.

Con esas palabras su mundo cayó de la orbita frágil en la que se sostenía. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —balbuceó, otra vez el llanto retornando a mares.

—Nunca me has amado, esto es una farsa. YuQi está embarazada y el rumor saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano. Es inevitable. ¿Por qué continuar con esto? No tiene sentido. —sentenció fatigado, perforándolo con esos ojos fríos, distantes—. Por lo menos haré feliz a alguien divorciándome, esto se termina ahora.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que se supone le dirás a tus padres? —el pánico se sentía en el tono de voz, el terror rasgando su pobre corazón en tiras. 

—Como en parte es su culpa podrán conservarte, mamá te adora. Y por la parte financiera, tendrás una buena indemnización cuando nos divorciemos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. —estaba a punto de salir, pero otra vez le detuvo.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué no pude corresponderte? —la suave voz acongojada de JunMyeon preguntó.

—Siempre te he amado, JunMyeon. Y porque te amo, siempre me lo pregunté, obtuve la respuesta con rechazo y renuencia. Supongo que me harté y ya no pude seguir cargando la cruz que no me concernía. —apretando el pomo, contrayendo la mandíbula—. Más que esposos somos desconocidos que con sentimientos encontrados no lograron nada. Aquí es nuestro fin.

—Si realmente me amaras no me hubieses engañado.

—Y si tú también realmente me amaras hubieses confiado y abierto tu corazón a mí. Quizá lo que sentimos no es amor y es hora de culminar este drama.

Fueron las ultimas palabras que escuchó de su parte, antes que se sumiera en un estado donde el sufrimiento palpitaba, pero permanecía anestesiado. Permanente pero distante, haciendo eco.

—Si yo realmente no te amara, dime entonces, ¿por qué siento que no podré continuar viviendo sin ti? 

Todo se sentía como una ficción como la nota escrita por su mano trémula, mintiendo sobre pasar la noche en casa de sus suegros. Huyó de esa casa que pudo ser un hogar en su automóvil, dejando atrás todo. Sabía que no tendría más motivos para continuar sin un propósito, símil a las vueltas que dio alrededor de la ciudad cubierta por la ensombrecida noche, conduciendo en círculos mientras gritaba y lloraba como alma penitente, la euforia y desgracia mezcladas. Y sabía que YiXing descubriría su farsa por ello terminaría todo, su maltratado corazón harto de tantas heridas y dolor que jamás pudo afrontar.

Como esperaba el amanecer se deslumbraba en el firmamento a través de los grandes ventanales de la oficina del que dejaría de ser su esposo. Fue fácil engañar al guardia, diciéndole que venía en busca de unos documentos que requerían suma atención y debían ser revisados lo antes posible. Ser uno de los contadores de la empresa y estar en fin de mes fue un regalo del destino para acabar con el suplicio.

Una copa llena de whisky mezclado con cianuro acabó la fatalidad de respirar, porque no hay dolor más penetrante que el de estar vivo. Lo último que su consciente mente percibió mientras convulsionaba en el piso, espuma brotando de su rojiza boca y desgastados, adorables ojos cansados de tanto llanto en el transcurso de su fatídica vida, fue a YiXing. Estaba desaliñado, desesperado y asustado, sonrió cuando le sostuvo en sus brazos, caricias afables despojadas de malicia en el rostro y cabellos rubios, una voz suplicante sollozando. La calma filtrándose en su cuerpo, la angustia desvaneciéndose y la inconsciencia fatal reclamando su espíritu en los brazos de su amado.

JunMyeon amaba a YiXing, estaba escrita su carta junto a la copa con vestigios de ese líquido envenenado que culminó sus días. Pero, en la narración de los hechos aciagos de sus pocos años, lo único de lo que él era culpable era de no ser capaz de demostrarlo a su adorado esposo. Tenía miedo al futuro, había un limite de sufrimiento que cada persona tenía, y él ya había sobrepasado el suyo con creces.

Porque no soportaría preguntarse durante interminables horas, días, meses y años grisáceos cómo se sentiría la respuesta de YiXing respecto a continuar, porque JunMyeon jamás lo dejaría ir, aunque ya no estuviese a su lado. 

Porque prefería acabar con ello antes de sofocarse en el infierno de la incertidumbre de si YiXing podría darle una nueva oportunidad para demostrarlo.

Y así lo hizo.


	7. 𝟎𝟕. 𝐋𝐀𝐋𝐀𝐋𝐀𝐘

🌸 **Género** : Lime | PWP  
🌸 **Extensión** : 1K  
🌸 **Sinopsis** : YiXing es el único que conoce la verdadera faceta de JunMyeon.

_Tú sabes que soy un poco travieso, pero no soy un 'busca problemas'. Y si así fuera, ¿qué harías al respecto?_

JunMyeon es un buen chico. Es un chico maravilloso.

Educado, inteligente y hermoso. Una réplica exacta de un niño bueno, de cabellos rojizos y sonrojo permanente que evitaba el surgimiento de pensamientos negativos, cosa muy extraña de imaginar cuando se está en la universidad. Pero en el sano juicio de los descerebrados, ¿quién podría culpar o pensar mal de un chico adorable que te miraba con esos brillantes ojos avellana e inflaba esos suaves, dulces mofletes, básicamente diciendo _soy un chico bueno_ con la mirada?

Exactamente: nadie.

Bueno, nadie a excepción de su amado novio YiXing.

Él conocía demasiado bien a ese amante del arte, cosas geek y ambientes tranquilos. Porque era cierto, la esencia de JunMyeon procedía de ese tipo de cosas, no era anormal pensarlo. Sin embargo, decir que era totalmente inocente era una mentira que no se tragaría.

Y en la opinión popular de sus amigos, él era un exagerado al pensar que era de esa manera, diciendo cosas como: _¡JunMyeon Hyung es muy bueno!_ U otras como _¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de un chico tan inocente como él?_ Y otras veces echando veneno con _Si Myeonnie fuese mi novio, jamás dudaría de su palabra. ¿Cómo podría mentirnos?_

Sí, pobres ilusos. Habían caído en el maravilloso hechizo de su adorable, tierna existencia. Y no lo negaba. JunMyeon era como una luz adictiva para cientos de insectos que no llegarían muy lejos teniendo a YiXing cerca.

Sabía que la ilusión era muy fuerte porque en su mayoría era verdad. Sin embargo, nadie lo conocía mejor que él. Por ello tiene una perfecta razón para estarlo follando como bestia en uno de los cubículos del campus universitario.

No era probable que alguien apareciera en horas de clases, pero había echado el pestillo a la puerta y cubría gentilmente la boca rosácea con furiosos besos, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos mientras ese pequeño chico se aferraba intensamente a él con sus manos trémulas y piernas alrededor de la cintura, sobre todo cuando encontró ese lugar en su interior que comenzó a martillear tan despiadado. 

—¿Vas a decirlo? No hay necesidad de ser testarudo, cariño —la respiración agitada y la vista deleitada ante el corruptible chico sujeto a él.

Como lo esperaba, un gemido retenido en la pecaminosa boca fue su incentivo. Sabía que ese ceño fruncido no se iría pronto del sonrosado, sollozante rostro afable de su novio, mientras lo veía como la personificación del más cruel villano jamás conocido. Pasando la tentadora lengua por los labios y una socarrona sonrisa emergiendo, YiXing supo que esta vez sería semejante a las demás. Su pequeño conejito se creía muy astuto, poniendo esa fachada de víctima.

—Como desees, estoy a tus órdenes, bebé —marcando los muslos lechosos con sus dedos, arremetió con fuerza en los siguientes embistes, la velocidad disminuyendo, pero la intensidad tortuosa aumentando.

Esos orbes avellana lo veían con resentimiento y afecto entrelazados mientras las perladas lágrimas descendían por esas mejillas adorables. No le interesaba, sabía que tenía razón y esta era la única forma en la que podría sacar la verdad de su disgusto. Quisiera o no.

—Puedo ser gentil para ti, Myeonnie. Sólo debes admitirlo —arrastraba su lengua por el cuello adverso, intensificando las sensaciones del estimulado chico, pausadamente embistiéndolo con fuerza arrolladora, hasta que él no pudo más, empezando a golpear sus costados como lo haría un indefenso cachorrito tratando de huir de sus manos.

No había caso, sujetó sus hebras escarlatas y le besó, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal simulando el vaivén de sus caderas en el interior cálido, húmido. Sabía que estaba cerca, él tampoco resistiría mucho, pero tenía el control y no podía perderlo. Por ello, golpeó con más fuerza y acrecentó la velocidad, provocando que su tierno bebé llorase realmente volviendo a abrazarlo como si su vida dependiese de ese agarre.

Podía verlo en sus ojos desesperados cerrándose, las finas uñas cerniéndose sobre su camisa. Era un deleite verlo en un estado febril, indefenso mientras él estaba completamente vestido, marcando la piel consagrada. Lo último que supo fue que un doloroso _Lo siento_ salió de sus belfos maltratados, antes de que su liberación anhelada manchase ambos cuerpos, uno desnudo y otro abrigado.

—¿Por qué? No es necesario. Soy solamente tuyo —agregó sabedor, mientras el dulce JunMyeon hiperventilaba en su hombro, sujeto como un koala a un árbol, totalmente avergonzado por ser tomado en uno de los baños de la universidad, pero no totalmente de su travesura.

—Me molesta verte tanto con BaekHyun, quería que obtuvieras una cucharada de tu propio chocolate —y nuevamente emergió su dulce puchero, que no desaprovechó para besar lentamente.

—Pero no con YiFan, sabes que ese maldito anda tras tus pantalones y no para quedarse sólo con ellos —le dio una mirada de obviedad, besando la coronilla de JunMyeon, acariciando sus costados cansados por la estimulación sexual.

—Sabía que tendría mayor efecto, que usar a alguno de los chicos. —sonrió con una de esas encantadoras sonrisas suyas, que derretían a todos y parecía que nunca tendrían cabida pensamientos malignos como los que tenía en verdad.

—Quizá, pero los chicos evitarían que lograses tu cometido amable. Aunque realmente lo desearan, no permitirían que tu boquita besara a alguien más que no fuese yo. Saben de lo que soy capaz —Emuló la sonrisa radiante, con veneno filtrándose en sus palabras, una amenaza latente a la que él no tuvo miedo.

—De todas formas, —echó un suspiro cansado, restregando su cabeza carmesí en su hombro, buscando mismos que no merecía— no logró besarme cuando lo felicité a él y a los chicos después del partido de baloncesto. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Sólo fue cortesía.

—Y lo mío con BaekHyun es solo amistad, créelo. Es absurdo llegar a estos extremos sólo por una rabieta que no haces en publico —besó la frente perlada, dándole una suave mueca de comprensión. JunMyeon era territorial a su forma, poniéndose en peligro para darle una advertencia.

—Deseo mantener mi reputación como el adorable e inofensivo novio de Zhang YiXing. ¿Es eso malo? —y esa mirada de cachorro apareció nuevamente.

—Definitivamente no eres un busca problemas, pero eres un travieso total. Qué dirían los chicos de saber tus intenciones tras esa fachada se esconde ese irreal y juguetón joven.

—No se los dirás nunca, porque amas ser el único que me conoce de esa forma.

Con un beso exquisito y una insinuación a escaparse directamente al departamento de YiXing por el resto de clases, éste no podía rebatir ese argumento.


	8. 𝟎𝟖. 𝐁𝐞 𝐀𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞

🍿 **Género** : Fluff | Romance  
🍿 **Extensión** : 1.3K  
🍿 **Sinopsis** : JunMyeon prefiere estar solo... con YiXing.

_Tú deberías estar solo, tú deberías estar solo conmigo._

Era un aguafiestas, lo reconocía.

Pero no era su intención, la vida ya era de por sí ajetreada para un estudiante de medicina que costeaba sus propios estudios, evitando ser una carga para sus ya envejecidos padres. Los fines de mes eran horribles, pero no como la espantosa experiencia de tratar de sobrevivir hasta llegar a la recta final.

Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría decir que era sencillo? Matarse entre libros pesados que podían aumentar tu conocimiento, pero la sobrecarga de trabajos evitaba eso; la tensión de conseguir suficientes propinas que junto a su precario salario ajustara la cuota para el alquiler de su departamento, que compartía con su compañero de clases y también el hecho de la presión de una beca que mantener con sus eficientes notas, que no podía darse el lujo de descuidar.

Era la tortuosa parte de ser autosuficiente en la vida y la estaba pagando con creces, pero era parte de crecer y convertirse en adulto.

Quizá, eso era lo que molestaba a BaekHyun. Que se sintiera como un adulto, desgastado y aburrido de los extravagantes planes de sus compañeros, ansiosos de liberar la tensión bajo luces fluorescentes o en una rápida, atractiva noche de pasión con un desconocido.

Esa no era su forma de ser de todas maneras, no del bonito chico pelirrojo con el mejor promedio de su carrera y prestigio por ello, reconocido por su perfeccionamiento. Simplemente era errado para las mentes alocadas, que más para él.

—¡Eres joven, JunMyeon Hyung! Debes disfrutar de este tiempo que cuando se esfuma, jamás retorna —vestido con una brillante camisa, casi transparente, cuero por pantalones y botines, junto a ese magnifico maquillaje enigmático que resaltaba los finos rasgos del rubio, estaba frente a él, mientras se hacía bolita en la esquina del sofá, listo con su adorable pijama de conejitos para un maratón de películas viejas—. Has hecho un buen trabajo este semestre, ¿y adivina qué? Lo cursaste con honores nuevamente, así que celebremos. Servirá para quitarte todo el estrés. 

Se estaba fastidiando con el menor, no por su insistencia bastante aguerrida, sino porque le obstruía la visión de la televisión. 

—BaekHyun, no soy un fiestero. No sé tomar ni mucho menos estar en ambiente tan revoltoso como una fiesta con cientos de desconocidos con quién sabe qué intenciones —frunciendo el ceño adorablemente, apretando entre sus brazos una ovejita de felpa, se movía de esquina a esquina en el sofá tratando de conseguir una mejor visión del aparato electrónico pero su misión se volvía imposible porque el menor se movía al compás de él—. ¡Byun BaekHyun, déjame ver la televisión en paz! 

Poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra sobre sus caderas, le vio con pésimo humor.

—Puede que no seas experimentado en ello, pero ¡hey! Yo te cuidaría todo el tiempo. —el ceño fruncido, acentuándose más del pelirrojo, lo hizo palabrear nuevamente—. Está bien, la mayoría del tiempo. —agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No, gracias. —negó suavemente, moviendo sus hebras rojizas mientras fruncia esa boquita pecaminosa suya—. No quiero volver a repetir la experiencia de la clase de Anatomía IV en la que yo salí perdiendo por tu borrachera.

Un furioso, apenado sonrojo cubrió el rostro del rubio, que eludió su mirada inmediatamente. 

—Fue un grave error que cometí y pagué con creces en el curso de verano. Y que tú pudiste salvar limpiamente —argumentó—. He madurado, y aprendí de mis errores. Ahora bebo poco y no sin la compañía de amigos confiables.

—Puede ser, —bostezó cómodo, tallando su ojito derecho con el puño— sin embargo, no pienso volver a exponerme.

—Entonces, ¿piensas quedarte aquí solo toda la noche, viendo películas de Quentin Tarantino? ¿En serio? —inquirió, no completamente convencido de su magnifico plan para un viernes por la noche.

—Bueno, no precisamente solo. —y al decirlo, sonó el timbre de la puerta—. Mi invitado de honor ha llegado. —sonrió dulcemente, con un afable rubor en la cara.

El candado fue quitado y la puerta abierta, dejando pasar a un chico de mirada somnolienta cargando su pesado bolso de entrenamiento mientras en sus manos traía unas cuantas bolsas con snacks y demás confites. El cansancio después de sus clases de baile era notorio o quizá era la confianza, pero dejó en la entrada su pesada carga y al llegar a la pequeña sala de estar dejó el resto sobre la mesita de noche, para hacerse un lugar junto a su adorable novio y abrazarlo, depositando un beso en la coronilla.

—¿Ves? Ahora sí tengo todo lo que necesito para mi ideal viernes por la noche después de culminar un fatídico semestre universitario —masculló, pegándose como goma de mascar al costado del sonriente chino todo hoyuelos, encantado por las preferencias de su adorado chico.

—¿De salida? —habló por primera vez, con un deje burlesco mientras el rubio presenciaba su afectuosa burbuja, bufando—. Lamento arruinar tus planes de sacar a JunMyeon, pero no será la primera ni ultima vez. Sigue participando —y el desgraciado se rió con ganas del menor.

—Bien, tengan su agradable velada comiendo papas fritas y bebiendo coca cola hasta desfallecer, probablemente no venga hasta la mañana —sentenció tomando su cartera de la mesita, yéndose por la puerta en un santiamén, pero antes de cerrarla, añadió: —YiXing, no te folles a JunMyeon Hyung en el sofá. Ten la decencia de llevarlo a la cama para anular su estrés.

—Por lo menos yo soy considerado, no como tú y ChanYeol que estaban cogiendo como animales en celo esa vez, justamente en la entrada. —el pelinegro contratacó rápidamente, y de un estruendoso golpe el indignado rubio cerró la puerta, su chillido siendo distorsionado por el ruido de las afueras y una grave voz conocida.

—¿Realmente los encontraste haciéndolo acá? —el apesadumbrado pelirrojo preguntó esperanzado. 

—Sí, casi los encuentro en el acto —fue lo único que dijo antes de largar una carcajada estruendosa.

—No te rías, siempre me toca la limpieza a mí y no quiero imaginar limpiando amagos de ChanYeol y BaekHyun, confundiéndolos con otro tipo de desechos —su carita indignada era preciosa, tanto que YiXing le robó un efusivo beso.

—Tranquilo, fueron decentes de no terminarlo frente a mis narices. Pero estoy contento de que no los encontraras tú, quizá ChanYeol no tendría a sus queridos gemelos actualmente —bromeó despojándose de su chaqueta, atrayendo a su regazo al menudo pelirrojo descolocado que se derritió en su contra inmediatamente.

—Probablemente. Mancillando mi santuario de estudio, iugh —riéndose pasó los brazos por la cintura, acomodándose en esos fuertes muslos y cálido pecho mientras escuchaba abrirse una de las tantas bolsas de snacks, con la mirada fija en la televisión que presentaba Kill Bill.

—¿Por qué siempre le dices que no a Baek? Sabes que yo también puedo acompañarte, podemos pasarla muy bien —argumentó tranquilamente, acariciando las hebras escarlatas del somnoliento y suave bebé que sostenía.

—No me gusta la algarabía de Baek, simplemente no es de mi agrado. Además, sus planes palidecen cuando llega este momento al final de la semana por el que añoro tanto —suspiró complacido por los roces consoladores de su atento novio.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? —inquirió YiXing medio divertido, medio necesitado.

—Lo sabes muy bien, presumido —susurró contra el hombro del menor, tornándose tímido mientras jugaba con los botones de la camisa ajena.

Besando la cabeza escarlata, sonrió con suficiencia. —Sí, lo sé. Pero me encanta escucharlo de tus labios con tu linda voz. Dilo, Myeonnie. —incentivó, con voz melosa.

Con ojitos brillantes y mejillas adorablemente hinchadas contestó: —Porque todo palidece en comparación de tu compañía tranquila y amorosa, Xing Xing.

—Es una buena repuesta, pero no me refería precisamente a esa. —sobando los brazos adversos, besó la comisura de los carmesíes belfos de su pequeño novio.

—Porque te amo, y todo lo que necesito es a ti —respondió azorado, mirando con anhelo al pelinegro.

—Respuesta correcta, mi amado conejito.

Porque era verdad, no había mayor placer que estar solo y en calma, con YiXing a su lado.


	9. 𝟎𝟗. 𝐔𝐧𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐫

🌈 **Género** : Fluff  
🌈 **Extensión** : 1.1K  
🌈 **Sinopsis** : El adorable maestro de ShíXun es muy injusto, según YiXing. 

_Tus ojos, nariz y labios, ¿seguirán siendo tan lindos no importa cuánto los vea?_

  
Es que su mente no podía simplemente asimilarlo.

¿Cómo es posible que él fuese real? Creía estar sumergido en una clase de sueño rosáceo del que no quería despertar, si eso significaba que ya no podría contemplarlo.

Lo veía todos los días, al atardecer, viéndose tan etéreo como siempre. Esa testa de cabellos castaños se movía por doquier, buscando atender a los pequeños niños de la guardería que, siendo revoltosos y algo mañosos, hacían de cualquier circunstancia un problema para obtener atención del precioso maestro que tenían.

Ojalá él tuviera esa valentía consigo.  
Pero le resultaba tan complejo, y de solo pensarlo, al abrir la boca quedaría como un perfecto idiota. No era de extrañarse, todo el que trataba de acercarse era muy confiado o muy estúpido, pero jamás conseguía una oportunidad, quedando en absoluto ridículo con técnicas exageradas e incomodas para el pequeño ángel que querían cortejar.

¿Quién podría hacerlo? No se veía acercándose al celeste ente de sonrisa deslumbrante, podría desmayarse, lo sabía.

Esos cabellos lacios, castaños refulgentes a la luz solar; afables ojos avellana, iris inocentes; encantadora sonrisa que acrecentaba el tierno sonrojo sobre esas pálidas, regordetas mejillas. Un pequeño chico en la veintena, de constitución perfecta para ser arrullado y besado con intensidad. Y Dios, esa dulce forma de ser que hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Por todo lo sagrado, sabías que era verdad junto al conjunto, esos niños lo adoraban y los pequeños podían distinguir de lo que es real o no.

Simplemente era tan injusto, como la joya más preciosa del mundo desfilando ante los ojos de los avaros, deseosos de consumir y tomar.

Y ahí estaba, salivando mentalmente otra vez por el maestro de su hijo mientras el codiciado profesor se despedía a los infantes con un beso en la frente, saludando a las madres, encantadas por el afable chico protegiendo la integridad de los pequeños. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón, parte del digno esmoquin de ejecutivo, desprendiendo un aura de autoridad a su alrededor mientras esperaba apoyado sobre su despampanante auto negruzco, no podía reunir el coraje de acercarse a tener una conversación trivial con él.

Muchas de las madres le daban significativas miradas apreciativas, encantadas por la vista dual que tenían todas las tardes, que se intercalaba entre en un joven agraciado y bonito a un hombre maduro cerca de la treintena, poderoso y cautivadoramente atractivo.

—Debe ser soltero, no tiene anillo en su dedo anular.

—La suerte es buena, podría conseguir su número telefónico.

—Qué clase de mujer dejaría ir a tal clase de hombre. Es simplemente irónico.

Si su ex-esposa las escuchara, probablemente les arrancaría las antenas. Riéndose tímidamente, negando con la cabeza, deseó que dejaran esas intenciones. Zhang YiXing estaba obnubilado por el hermoso, adorable maestro que se encaminaba lentamente hacia a él con su pequeño retoño en brazos.

Repentinamente se le heló la sangre.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Zhang. —sonrió deslumbrante, descolocando su tranquilo corazón que ahora parecía correr un maratón—. El pequeño ShíXun se ha quedado dormido durante la última hora de clases, así que preferí no despertarlo. Lucía cansado.

—Hola, señorito Kim. —balbuceó, tratando de recuperar la postura y tomando a su hijo de los brazos cándidos de su amor platónico—. Lamento las molestias, ShíXun se ha quedado prendado por una serie en las noches y aunque termine en la cama se le dificulta dormir. —el acusado se removió repentinamente en los brazos de su progenitor, bostezando mientras se tallaba un ojito, luciendo todo somnoliento.

—¿Buenos días? —inquirió despistado, mientras intercalaba miradas entre su padre y su adorado maestro.

—Lamento desilusionarte, ShíXun. —rió dulcemente el pequeño chico a su lado—. Te quedaste dormido, pero despertarte en brazos de tu papá antes de irte, nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Casi tropieza con sus propios pies al sentir de cerca ese hipnótico aroma a cerezas desprendiéndose de la persona que más le gustaba en el mundo. El señorito Kim le daría un beso de despedida al pequeño ShíXun, pero su revoltoso hijo de seis años definitivamente tenía otros planes, echándose hacia atrás en sus brazos, haciendo que el beso cayese en la barbilla de su progenitor. Y repentinamente todo se tornó incomodo, mientras YiXing moría de la vergüenza amonestando a su sonriente hijo con la mirada.

—¡Zhang ShíXun!

—Papá, ¿no lo dirás? —sus ojos borgoña brillando en travesura, pero lamentablemente cayó en su truco para evitar ver a un sonrosado profesor, que jugaba con sus manos, buscando una disculpa innecesaria.

—¿Decir qué? —Sabía que lo lamentaría.

O quizá solo un poco.

—Que JunMyeon Hyung es muy injusto siendo todo bonito y adorable, jugando con tu pobre corazón al no darte la oportunidad de conquistarlo o invitarlo a una cita. —reveló esa información como si fuese lo más normal del mundo sacar a la luz los secretos de tu padre. Pequeño diablillo.

—Yo… —trató de buscar una excusa convincente para calmar al chico que se había tornado escarlata de la vergüenza.

—Y es raro que no se lo digas, siempre te lo encuentras cada día que vienes a recogerme. Eres muy lento, papá —añadió como si fuesen simples palabras inocentes las que decía.

Definitivamente le prohibiría ver la televisión a altas horas a partir de ahora.

—Señorito Kim —habló buscando las palabras aptas para remediar esto. Parecía que al pobre ángel le daría un infarto.

—¡Me gusta la comida japonesa! Sobre todo, el katsudon y un buen té de cebada —rápidamente explicó, su voz pequeña y adorable mientras jugaba con el delantal lleno de pintura que traía puesto.

—¿Eh?

—Estoy libre los domingos porque los sábados tengo clases de la universidad. —dijo cabizbajo mientras sus ojitos viraban de un lado a otro—. Vivo a siete cuadras de aquí, contiguo a la cafetería del centro. Tenga buenas tardes Sr. Zhang, nos vemos ShíXun.

Y eso fue lo último que percibió antes de que el señorito Kim se escabullese en la guardería con la velocidad de un conejo a punto de ser cazado.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —preguntó a la nada, viendo y sintiéndose muy desconcertado.

—Acabo de conseguirte una oportunidad para que invites a salir a JunMyeon Hyung, porque quejándote de que es muy injusto no lograrías nada. —habló con suficiencia su astuto pequeño.

—Definitivamente debo de prohibirte ver televisión a altas horas de la noche —suspiró resignado.

—¡Deberías estar agradecido conmigo, papá! Debería ser premiado, no castigado. —protestó con un exagerado puchero.

—Que sea un Bubble Tea.

—Dos y te aconsejo acerca de qué cosas le gustan a JunMyeon Hyung.

—Trato hecho.

Después de todo la astucia de su hijo le había dado la oportunidad de conseguir una cita con ese pequeño ángel injusto que hacía revolotear su corazón. 


	10. 𝟏𝟎. 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐁𝐎𝐘

🥀 **Género** : Lime | PWP  
🥀 **Extensión** : 1.3K  
🥀 **Sinopsis** : YiXing se niega a entregar su corazón al único que ha lidiado con sus tretas.

_Sabes que no puedes cansarte de este juego._

Amaba jugar ese juego.

Él no tenía tiempo para nada más que sus travesuras, las encrucijadas sentimentales no eran para alguien de su tipo. Adoraba con sus técnicas a los cuerpos anhelando el placer, la ferviente y rápida necesidad corporal por la que llamaba su instinto. Era suficiente con eso, nada más que la ardiente sangre corriendo veloz, cerniendo los sentidos y eludiendo las señales de advertencia a sus presas.

Ellas sabían que eran parte de una ocasión, una vil sesión de rápidos empujes y deseo descomunal que les elevaría a las estrellas. Solamente les podía ofrecer eso, junto a un clímax que jamás en la existencia de las vívidas mentes serían capaces de olvidar. Un hombre solitario como él era imposible de domar, de controlar, simplemente aniquilaba bajo la fría razón cualquier indicio de calidez más allá de la amatoria. 

— _Un día te arrepentirás de toda la algarabía que llevas, alguien tomará tu negro corazón y lo hará volverse a esa persona. No necesitarás ser más un tahúr, YiXing. Un corazón blanco fundiéndose con el tuyo._

Un jugador. Eso es lo que es, incapaz de cambiar su rumbo. No cree en los romances de novelas rosas, ni en el karma cliché que puede perseguir al idóneo molde con el que se ha formado, mucho menos en las palabras de advertencia de su santurrón amigo. Conocía muy bien la esencia de lo que es, nada podía cambiar sus trucos o hazañas porque irrumpiría en lo que ha construido, aunque no sabe exactamente lo que es. Llama a sus aventuras un beso, porque no serán nada más que una chispa a la mecha de una explosión de fluidos corporales y éxtasis poseyendo la anatomía, solo un beso durante el sexo porque son íntimos, y adictivos. 

Y eso era adverso a su naturaleza. Ningún amante, ningún cuerpo curvilíneo arqueado por la dicha y resonantes gemidos atravesando los oídos, como melodía pagana, lo harían cambiar de opinión acerca del rumbo que traza según su propensión de conocer, deleitarse en las masas placenteras de mujeres y hombres diferentes.

Todo aquel que se metía en su camino tenía la advertencia en el contrato de salir con el corazón roto porque la intensidad de sus tretas lo volvía irresistible, la inestabilidad hacía a sus devaneos tirarse encima de él, los toques efímeros y vehementes, una mezcolanza adictiva, eran la llave de cada puerta que quisiera tocar, buscando refugio de la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado a huir en los cándidos brazos de múltiples y dispuestas personas. 

Dibujó el panorama, es incapaz de borrarlo. Conocía los anhelos de sus amoríos, tomaba lo que necesitaba y después los despedía al camino que trazaban antes de encontrarse con él. No es un hombre altruista, mucho menos el ideal de uno decente. Su verdadera forma es errada, contrastando con el rostro afable, ojos soñadores y sonrisa encantadora toda hoyuelos que presenta como primera visión. Cuando llegan a conocerlo, saben a lo que se adentran. No es su responsabilidad si resultan heridos.  
No pueden culparlo cuando mostró la faceta verdadera. No podían recriminar nada cuando había mostrado las advertencias, no podía ser castigado cuando conocían sus intenciones.

Pero, debía haber previsto que, para un corazón blanco, todas sus pautas eran inservibles. 

Él era la razón del llanto del pequeño pelirrojo, que no entendía que era tiempo se surcar otros trayectos. En la intima habitación, lloraba en la esquina desconsolado, tallando sus adorables ojos hinchados por las amargas lágrimas hipando mientras exigía una explicación que no le debía. Sabía lo que había hecho. Un coqueteo indiscreto, una chica y sus tretas buscando otra víctima. Lamentablemente, el inocente JunMyeon no podía comprenderlo. 

—Sabías a lo que te metías cuando aceptaste. No puedes echarme la culpa a mí —su voz carente de emoción, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas. 

Entonces, ¿por qué un amago de sufrimiento iba al compás de sus latidos? Era irritante, totalmente desconocido. 

Se irguió de la cama con las intenciones de largarse y esperar que superara o aceptara que no era capaz de detenerle. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le detuvo cuando el chico azorado y trémulo le dio una mirada anhelante, tan pura que no había más que esa necesidad latente. Un consuelo emocional, no físico. Uno que él no podía darle.

O simplemente se negaba a ello.

Tomó su hermoso rostro en una mano, sujetando firmemente el suave mentón mientras lo retenía entre la pared y él. Parpadearon esos ojos de cordero, desorientado y con el pecho desbocado. La mirada aun plasmada en los iris avellana. Sabía lo que ocurriría, pero todavía había tiempo. Era despreciable cómo jugaba con el pobre chico, pero era más repugnante como su puerilidad lo volvía peón en un juego que ese precioso chico desconocía haber creado.

—Desde el principio me conocías, tratando de redimirme por ser mi mejor amigo. No JunMyeon, estas son mis reglas y las seguirás como debes. —Un ósculo furioso cayó a los delicados, rojizos labios terminando tan rápido como comenzó. Quería consumirlo, tomar aquello que lo volvía loco y que le impedía abandonarlo como el resto. Tenía fuerza de voluntad para pensarlo, pero no la suficiente para hacerlo—. El juego principal está a punto de iniciar, es mejor que corras a otros brazos si deseas evitar ser lastimado. Hazlo JunMyeon, porque yo no tomaré la responsabilidad de tu corazón roto. 

Como lo esperaba, él estaba hipnotizado. La mirada obnubilada en sus labios y facciones, arremetió con otro beso, desencadenando una furiosa pasión que ninguno de los dos era capaz de cesar. Sus cuerpos lo conocían como lujuria, las almas turbadas lo llamaban necesidad.

Era el mismo comportamiento, el mismo proceder, pero se filtraba algo entre las caricias toscas sobre la desnudez expuesta, un sentimiento desconocido tan semejante a la ardentía, pero más entrañable. Podía percibirlo, y sabía que JunMyeon también. Y eso era peligroso. Por ello, lo maltrató con su fuerza, quería borrar la intención afable de su blanco corazón con máculas ardorosas, rasguños que daban escozor y movimientos vehementes, sin piedad, embestidas que lo hacían llorar, sollozar, sin permitirle aferrarse a él, clavándolo contra el colchón. Ese era su mensaje siendo enviado en las despiadadas arremetidas. 

_No trates de cambiarme. No te acerques demasiado, soy un hombre vil que solo te hará daño._

Solo esperaba que el orgasmo no le permitiese olvidarlo.

—Siempre tratando de ser mi salvador, estás condenándote, pequeño JunMyeon —hecho un ovillo entre las blancas frazadas gruesas, estaba lastimado, su rostro somnoliento tenía rastros de lágrimas, recuerdos de placer físico y dolor sentimental. YiXing, en la orilla del lecho, vestido casi completamente a excepción de su pecho desnudo, intacto, solo el aroma a sexo emanando de ambos cuerpos cansados—. Te has enamorado de mí, ¿cierto?

Extendió una mano temblorosa, apartando las hebras rojizas de la húmida cara. Se veía como un ángel corrompido, se veía y se sentía de esa forma. Una sonrisa de aborrecimiento propio surgió en sus labios, estaba jugando con fuego, los sentimientos de alguien que verdaderamente apreciaba, pero no podía detenerse ahora. No cuando lo codiciaba tanto a pesar de saber que lo tenía en sus manos. 

—Debe ser pésima suerte haber conocido a un tipo como yo, que solo te utiliza y jamás te cuidará —contradiciendo sus palabras, se recostó buscando el calor del pequeño chico dormido, limpiando con los dedos los rastros de su llanto, mirándole con algo semejante a la adoración. Era un terreno inestable que ambos lamentarían pronto—. Puedes tirar y tratar de arrastrarme, pero conozco tus secretos, conozco tu corazón. 

Le besó suavemente, degustando de la ambrosía recorriendo el cuerpo mientras el fatalismo abarcaba sus pensamientos. 

—Puedes conseguir el control de mi corazón oscuro, pero yo seguiré controlando todo de ti. Es mi credo y continuaré con el hasta que uno de los dos caiga. Lamentablemente creo que serás tú.

Lo sabía, porque este era su juego y nadie más que él podría ganarlo. 


	11. 𝟏𝟏. 𝐒𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐨𝐧𝐠

☀️ **Género** : Fluff | Romance  
☀️ **Extensión** : 2.4K  
☀️ **Sinopsis** : El verano llega junto a confesiones inesperadas.

_El sol está de mi lado, calienta el día porque tú me estás saludando._

  
El astro rey se miraba ardiente en el firmamento azulado, pocas nubes obstruyendo su luz y el candor sobre los cuerpos. El claro sentimiento de la apertura de verano y la culminación del primer semestre escolar. Ah, era tan bueno para todos. Los joviales y eufóricos jóvenes soñando con las típicas fantasías de las vacaciones de verano, ansiosos por volverse locos y olvidar absolutamente lo que habían aprendido durante las clases en ese período de tiempo.

Y supo que el momento exacto había llegado cuando el irreverente timbre sonó alrededor de toda la secundaria y un grito vehemente lo acompañó entretanto los ansiosos estudiantes salían disparados del edificio, totalmente llenos de emoción por escapar durante un período prolongado de esa cárcel a la que llamaban de manera educada escuela. Él podía ver el acontecimiento perfectamente pues estar en el espacioso patio junto a la cancha y de paso contiguo a la entrada le permitía una buena visión del panorama. Sonrió porque él compartía esa misma emoción, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus dos compañeros, refunfuñando porque a la profesora de historia les castigó por hablar desenfrenados durante el último bloque de clases, también entusiasmados por el candoroso verano a horas de iniciar.

Así que ahí estaban JongDae y ChanYeol, quejándose de que la vida era injusta, deseando que la profesora de historia no consiguiera novio en estas vacaciones por arruinarles el inicio del estío cuando deberían de _ayudarle_ a limpiar la piscina porque a eso los mandaron específicamente a ellos dos. YiXing se rió disimulado entretanto guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro dos boletos sumamente especiales.

—Ah maldición, ¿por qué nosotros y por qué hoy? No puedo decir que fue el karma porque no he hecho nada que me traiga consecuencias de esta manera —suspiró el pelirrojo, cabeceando, su cabeza extravagante sobre las manos apoyadas en la escoba.

—La Srta. Lee debe haber amanecido de pésimo humor para castigarnos justo hoy. Y no es que no deseemos ayudarte, YiXing Hyung pero-

Tomando consigo la manguera para esparcir el detergente y cloro por todo el contorno de la piscina, cortó al rubio sentado en la orilla.

—Lo sé chicos, tenían asuntos importantes como dormir el resto del día o comprar alcohol para no despertar hasta mañana. Lo entiendo perfectamente —habló entretanto tarareaba una dulce melodía, distante del pesimismo de los dos quejicas en la orilla que no hacían absolutamente nada.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué te ofreciste a limpiar la piscina justo hoy? —inquirió despistado ChanYeol, viéndole con interés al fregar los azulejos. 

Siendo atrapado y con los colores ascendiendo por su rostro, se dijo a sí mismo que debería procurar que esos dos se largaran pronto. Y refiriéndose a pronto significaba ahora.

—Chicos como se ve que desean disfrutar su inicio de las vacaciones de verano con tanto entusiasmo, ¿por qué no se retiran? Me haría sentir mal retenerlos acá cuando podrían estar gozando este momento, váyanse, ya me las arreglaré yo solo —sonrió con esa sonrisa toda hoyuelos suya, tratando de verse confiado y benevolente para no meter la pata. 

—¡Muchísimas gracias, YiXing Hyung! —exclamó ChanYeol, que ni corto ni perezoso tiró la escoba mientras tomaba sus pertenencias tiradas junto con el rubio, que lamentablemente se le quedó viendo escéptico. —¡Eres el mejor Hyung del mundo!

—¿No te será muy difícil? Para dejarla limpia y abarcar gran parte se necesitan de dos personas —entonces una sonrisa diabólica se instaló en los labios de JongDae mientras sonreía, pícaro—. Oh ya sé porqué te ofreciste a limpiar la piscina y a dejarnos ir, Xing Xing.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —alternando la mirada entre el astuto JongDae y muy colorado YiXing, ChanYeol preguntó.

—Porque nuestro querido YiXing Hyung está esperando al bonito presidente del consejo escolar para _ayudarlo_ en su ardua labor, ¿no es así? —la mirada sugestiva que le daba el rubio le hizo hervir con un rubor apremiante que reveló su secreto.

—¡¿En serio?!? ¿Estás saliendo con JunMyeon Hyung? —ChanYeol con sus ojos exorbitantes volvió la mirada a él.

Harto del pequeño interrogatorio y de las idioteces que ellos dos dirían, además de que se le acababa el tiempo, tomó la botella de cloro y la lanzó directo a ellos que, entendiendo el mensaje tomaron rápidamente sus mochilas y zapatos cuando YiXing empezó a rociarlos con el agua saliendo de la maguera.

—¡Hey!

—¡Eso sólo confirma nuestra suposición!

—¡LARGUENSE YA!

Respondiendo inconscientemente a la pregunta del pelirrojo después de verlo desaparecer junto a su amigo en la esquina, no. No estaba saliendo con el adorable presidente del consejo, pero estaba en sus planes hacerlo pronto. Por ello necesitaba estar solo entretanto pensaba cómo proponerle algo a JunMyeon. Tomaría su tiempo, pero él no estaba impaciente. Bueno sólo un poco, por ello moviendo furioso y avergonzado la cabeza, trataba de aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos.

—Son chicos muy enérgicos, lo sé porque de alguna manera he tenido que lidiar con ellos —con una suave sonrisa, de cabellos castaños y pequeña estatura permanecía tras suyo, descendiendo a la piscina, descalzo y con los pantalones remangados su más intenso deseo. Dio un respingo porque no lo había sentido llegar, perdiendo el color en su rostro ahora pálido.

—¡JunMyeon! Y-Yo no te escuché llegar, lamento que hayas visto eso —se disculpó, rogando al cielo porque no haya escuchado nada de esos dos tontos.

—No te preocupes, ya sé cómo son JongDae y ChanYeol. —acomodando esos bonitos lentes cuadrados JunMyeon sonrió, tomando consigo la escoba que el petirrojo había dejado tirada en su afán de huir. —¿Empezamos? La escuela cerrará cuando la junta de maestros termine, por ende, tenemos aproximadamente una hora.

—Muy bien, empecemos —le dio una afable indicación de empezar de la parte delantera a la trasera donde estaba el desagüe, el pequeño castaño empezó a fregar los bordes con una esponja mientras YiXing restregaba los azulejos con la escoba.

Ellos eran amigos de infancia, siempre habían permanecido juntos, siendo el hombro y apoyo del otro. Sin embargo, como un predecible cliché, YiXing había caído enamorado de su tierno mejor amigo desde que las hormonas se le empezaron a alterar. Y cada día a partir de ese descubrimiento su corazón era más adicto a su cálida presencia, al suave e hipnótico aroma a cerezas que desprendía y a esos hermosos ojos avellana que le miraban con confianza. JunMyeon era su preciado tesoro y no podía negarlo ante el mundo, no cuando el atardecer empezaba a filtrarse en el cielo azul y el destello de colores pasteles brindaba un aura celestial al sonriente chico de gafas cuadradas.

Esa era su conclusión, por ello haría lo posible para conseguir algo más cercano a su corazón que una amistad de infancia. Esa determinación plasmó una sonrisa enloquecedora en él mientras ayudaba a su pequeño amor platónico a limpiar los bordes, llenándose ambos de espuma en sus juegos tontos que surgieron porque YiXing pasó una de las esponjas por el rostro del mayor, creando una reacción en cadena del avergonzado castaño persiguiéndole con la manguera chorreando agua a borbotones.

Jugaron como los días pasados, corriendo y resbalando en las baldosas lucias por detergente y agua. JunMyeon explotó en carcajadas cuando el que terminó cayendo y dándose un fuerte golpe en las posaderas fue YiXing, agarrándose de las escaleras metálicas reforzadas. No se dio cuenta que el pelinegro se había levantado y con un balde repleto de agua se acercaba sigiloso a él.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡No lo hagas, Xing! —fue demasiado tarde cuando ya estaba mojado, el uniforme pegándose a su frágil complexión y un deje de rabia entrelazada con diversión caló en sus sentidos que terminó siguiendo al chino estruendoso en su risa.

—¡Yo no empecé la burla, querido Myeonnie! —refutó YiXing, huyendo de un azorado JunMyeon con la botella de cloro en su mano entretanto se reía como un desquiciado, ocultando su maravilla por cómo se veía el otro.

—Entonces, definitivamente vas a terminarla —sentenció tirándole la botella al desprotegido chino, que la bateó al tomar una de las escobas, riéndose con sorna y enfureciendo mucho más al pequeño chico.

Entre gritos alegres y peleas inofensivas con escobas terminaron de sacar el agua espumosa por el desagüe, dejando inmaculada la piscina que no sería utilizada por mucho tiempo a partir de ahora. Quedaba alrededor de media hora para que el cielo se tornase oscuro con estrellas pendiendo de él, los maestros todavía no terminaban su junta así que, empapados y agotados por las jugarretas, YiXing y JunMyeon se sentaron en las orillas, con los pies oscilando dentro de la bóveda vacía, mientras bebían refrescos para saciar la sed mortuoria después de gastar tantas energías.

—¡Ah! Definitivamente voy a caer como peso muerto sobre mi cama hoy, después de cenar claramente —anunció el castaño, sonriente con una toalla gruesa perteneciente al menor sobre sus hombros, casi cubriéndolo por completo mientras limpiaba sus lentes humedecidos.

—Lo sé, hace tanto tiempo que no jugábamos de esa manera. —añadió tomando un buen sorbo del refresco de naranja.

—Es porque ya no somos niños, hemos crecido un poco y vemos el mundo desde otra perspectiva. —explicó, con una mirada somnolienta viendo el naranja y rosa mezclarse en el cielo—. ¿Tienes planes para estas vacaciones, Xing Xing?

Casi escupe el líquido en su boca, tosiendo disimuladamente para pasarlo ante la extrañada cara del adverso. Sonrojándose un poco, recordó los boletos en su bolsillo a salvo de cualquier humedad por tener forro impermeable.

—Tengo pensado declararme a alguien que me gusta durante el festival de fuegos artificiales que será dentro de una semana. Espero que resulte un éxito, ¿tú tienes planes, Myeonnie?

No esperaba que los finos rasgos hermosos del castaño se tornaran tristes, pero era parte de su táctica, que esperaba con todo su corazón resultara o sino casi diez años de amistad se irían al caño.

—Uh sí, los tengo —la voz palidecía de entusiasmo, negándose a hablar más sobre ello—. ¿Se puede saber quién es?

YiXing negó efusivamente símil a un infante, provocando que JunMyeon le diese una sonrisa, más mueca que otra cosa, feliz que no llegó a sus ojos.

—No puedo decirte quién es, pero si te puedo decir de qué manera me voy a confesar. —podría decirse que estaba entusiasmado, pero estaba muriéndose por los nervios entretanto sacaba sus auriculares y los conectaba al celular, pasándole uno al extrañado castaño que lo tomó dudoso.

—Puedo comprender que lo harás cuando sean las ocho de la noche porque a esa hora inicia el tan esperado popurrí de fuegos artificiales, pero ¿por qué los audífonos? —inquirió extrañado, frunciendo adorablemente el entrecejo.

—Él ama la música y sé cuál es su canción favorita durante el verano. Le he escuchado cantarla tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta —reveló dando a entender que se trataba de un chico, el entendimiento llegó a la mirada de JunMyeon y posó el auricular en su oreja cuando YiXing reprodujo la canción del amado, quien también se colocó el otro.

Sin embargo, JunMyeon no esperaba que fuese su canción favorita la que sonara a través del auricular, dejándole pasmado e ilusionado, también estático porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los brillantes, ansiosos ojos cafés de YiXing, viéndole atentamente que sus mejillas tiernas se cubrieron del carmín de las anemonas. Dejó que sonara toda la canción, las palpitaciones en su corazón desbordándose y el cuerpo trémulo por las emociones que no sabía identificar.

Al culminar la melodía, se quitó el auricular y trató de entender el mensaje, pero no quería romper su corazón en un intento inocente.

—YiXing…

—Me gustas mucho, JunMyeon. —el sonrojado chino declaró, impactando el intranquilo corazón del adverso—. Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido ser más que tu amigo, puede sonar osado, pero no me interesa. Te necesito y deseo cuidarte no como lo he hecho antes. —inhalando una exagerada cantidad de aire, propuso—. Estos son mis sentimientos, así que, ¿quieres ser mi novio, Myeonnie e ir conmigo al festival siéndolo?

Las esperanzas y dulces sentimientos de YiXing crearon estragos en el interior de JunMyeon, que todavía seguía en una clase de trance. Escuchaba retumbar su pobre corazón, las suplicas internas fueron escuchadas y las emociones correspondidas. Tenía frente a él todo lo que añoraba desde tiempos pasados, anhelando, pero no haciendo porque era un cobarde que escondía lo que sentía.

—¿JunMyeon? ¿Estás bie- —antes de que lograse terminar su pregunta, sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, dominados rotundamente por la torpeza y ansiedad. Su querido JunMyeon estaba otorgándole su primer beso, de manera que posó sus manos en el preciado rostro que adoraba, tratando de dirigir el ósculo, el primero que compartían.

Al separarse, el castaño sonrosado escondió su rostro entre sus manos, chillando como colegiala mientras YiXing reía, acercándolo por los hombros y abrazando la madeja de vergüenza que ahora el mayor era. El cielo era un óleo cubierto de gamas preciosas, tornándose lentamente oscuras hasta formar la noche con estrellas.

—¿Vas a responderme formalmente o lo tomo como un sí?

—Te di mi primer beso, ¿qué más respuesta que esa necesitas? —refunfuñó, un puchero adornando sus rojizos y afables labios, que tomó nuevamente para besar con el candor afectuoso en su pecho.

Adoraba verlo sonrojarse y no podía evitar reír por lo tierno que se veía. Tomaron sus pertenecias y se apresuraron a salir de la escuela antes de ser encerrados por un prolongado tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes reían al correr símil a traviesos efebos al cometer una payasada. YiXing estaba extasiado por la visión de su adorado JunMyeon rompiéndose en risas, la ventisca empañando esos lentes, así que lo detuvo cuando habían corrido unas cuadras lejos. Tomó las gafas entre sus manos con la escusa de limpiarlos, pero depositó un cándido beso sobre la frente del castaño, que empezó a balbucear y le golpeó el costado sin hacerle realmente daño.

Lo cubrió con sus brazos, meciéndolo mientras la rabieta se desvanecía en su pecho. La noche luciendo sus astros celestes junto a la rueca de plata, brillando luminosamente sobre ellos.

—¿No ibas a confesarte en el festival para iniciar bien el verano?

—Puedo ver maravillosos fuegos artificiales siempre que estoy contigo, JunMyeon. Mi única necesidad era confesarme y volverte mi novio, ambos lo disfrutaremos mucho más siendo oficiales.

Cumpliría el deseo de JunMyeon de asistir al festival y tener su dorada noche, pero para YiXing ya no había necesidad de ello.

Porque este era el mejor inicio de su preciado verano.


	12. 𝟏𝟐. 𝐒𝐚𝐲 𝐒𝐨

🌷 **Género** : PWP  
🌷 **Extensión** : 1.7K  
🌷 **Sinopsis** : YiXing está mortificado por una propuesta aún no hecha.

_Debes mantenerme enfocado, ¿lo quieres? Sólo dilo._

¿Debería estar avergonzado? Ni él mismo lo sabía, todo parecía estar en su contra y esos instintos surgiendo no eran agradables.

La brisa fresca meció los cabellos castaños y suspiró. Apoyó su cabeza en la madera convertida en mesa, negando mientras la pena subía a sus mejillas con un sonrojo a duras penas perceptible para las personas que atravesaban el campus. Empezaba a mortificarse, parecía un niñato a punto de confesarse y hacer el ridículo. Y probablemente lo haría, no podía quitar de su mente la imagen mental de cómo reaccionaría a quien haría tal proposición. 

Su mente divagaba, y las sensaciones permanentes de su naturaleza dominante no lo dejaban en paz. Su celo estaba cerca y siendo un alfa necesitaba supresores o una pareja con quien atravesar el tiempo de calentura irreverente que lo poseería aproximadamente durante una semana. Y ese no era el problema, el destino le permitió encontrar a su amado compañero, un dulce omega de mejillas regordetas y aroma a cerezas que lo tenía totalmente desquiciado.

YiXing se ausentaría junto con su bebé de la universidad, con una constancia reportando su estado de próximo celo. Sí, básicamente todo mundo se daría cuenta de lo que harían, pero era mejor a presentar un examen especial de cualquier materia. En lo personal, ese era su criterio.

Estiró sus manos y las posó sobre su rostro, queriendo pegar un grito al cielo porque las hormonas estaban afectando su sentido común y pudor intacto. Definitivamente, lo menos que podría recibir de esto era una bofetada de JunMyeon.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya dejaste de mortificarte por algo tan insignificante? —inquirió su mejor amigo, BaekHyun, llegando con ambos almuerzos, dejando el suyo a su lado mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa. 

—Que tú seas un descarado total no significa que los demás compartan tus mismos pensamientos, ¿sabes? —refutó, apoyando el mentón en la mano.

—Yo no soy un descarado, tengo mente sexy. —el pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo, sacándole una breve sonrisa—. Y definitivamente tú estás haciendo un drama por nada. 

—Simplemente tú no lo comprendes, Baek. No puedo ir y decirle semejante idea al pobre de JunMyeon. Sólo puedo imaginar su rostro sonrojado e indignado. —masajeó el entrecejo, cerrando los parpados—. Y con ello me estoy arriesgando a pasar toda mi semana de celo con mi amiga manuela.

—¿Manuela? Oh, oh —se carcajeó el desgraciado, poniendo su brazo encima de los hombros pesados del apesadumbrado YiXing—. No, yo no creo que JunMyeon Hyung te abandone para que trates de sobrevivir jalándote el ganso toda la semana. 

—Ah, no te creas. Si se enoja lo suficiente puede que me envíe al infierno y no lo vea por un tiempo —sollozó, buscando refugio en el burlesco que tenía por amigo.

—Por favor, todos necesitamos emoción durante el celo. Satisfacer nuestros instintos, ya sabes. Por ejemplo, yo hago que ChanYeol-

—Por favor, mantén esa información reservada para ti mismo. —cortó veloz al otro que le miraba enfurruñado por interrumpir su inspirada narración—. No quiero saber qué clase de aberraciones le haces al pobre ChanYeol durante su época de celo. 

—Channie disfruta mucho de mis atenciones, un omega en celo debe ser tratado debidamente. Y como el ejemplar alfa que soy, yo sé cuidar a mi dulce gigantón. —explicó petulante, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, casi ofendido—. El celo de un alfa es más complejo, esta vez los cuidados pueden ser ignorados debido a la locura de montar y anudar, el instinto es más fuerte que la razón. Pero yo sé que eres un amante gentil y dedicado, Xing —palmeó la espalda del mayor—. Sé que cuidarás muy bien a JunMyeon Hyung.

—Por eso mismo, no quiero hacer nada precipitado durante este tiempo. Nada que pueda asustarlo o algo por el estilo. —explicó, tratando de hacerle entender sin palabras lo que realmente quería decir. 

—Por favor, YiXing. —rió brevemente—. Ni que Junnie fuese virgen para tener cuidados extremistas más allá de los que se propician en esos días.

El rubor cubriendo el rostro de YiXing mientras masajeaba disimuladamente su cuello, eludiendo la mirada agraciada de BaekHyun que poco a poco se tornó incrédula.

—Ah canijo, pobre del melocotón de JunMyeon Hyung —dijo asombrado, batiendo pestañas como si no pudiese creerlo todavía.

—Por eso no puedo ir y decirle que quiero eso, no puedo darme el lujo de alocarme tanto. Mas de lo que ya estaré. —y nuevamente, la pesadumbre abarcó su rostro.

—¿Debería ir consiguiendo una silla de ruedas entonces?

—¡Eres imposible!

—Vamos, Xing. No es tan malo. Será una buena experiencia —la mirada asesina que el mayor le dio lo dejó un tanto asustado—. Comenta con él la idea, solo como algo trivial. Si considera la idea, tú ganas. De otra forma lo dejas para otra ocasión, ¿vale? 

Sinceramente todavía creía que era una pésima idea mientras conducía al departamento que compartía con JunMyeon. Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto como si no hubiese mañana, y por ello estampó su cabeza contra el claxon, alarmando a los transeúntes. Apenado, salió rápidamente y se dirigió directamente a su sagrado lugar donde nada más tenía la presencia calmante de su amado.

Quitando el seguro entró, la mayoría de luces apagadas, pero sabía que JunMyeon estaba ahí, podía sentir su afable aroma a cerezas en el aire, acompañado de un suave aroma a especias sofritas. Su bebé estaba cocinando, así que pasó directamente a la cocina donde la dulce madeja de hermosa divinidad que tenía por compañero picaba pimientos para la cena. Encantado por su instinto hogareño posó las compras de la semana en la entrada para abrazar directamente al pequeño castaño que cantaba una dulce melodía, ubicando su cara entre su hombro y cuello.

—Bienvenido a casa —sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo, deslumbrante y encantador, totalmente concentrado después de darle un beso, echando los pimientos a la sartén junto a la carne en tiras.

—Estoy en casa —no quería mirarlo directamente a los ojos sentía que diría alguna estupidez.

—Estoy preparando fajitas de carne, estarán pronto —comentó meciéndose en su contra. Había calma, la calma que tanto necesitaba—. BaekHyun me llamó hace poco y me dijo que tenías algo que preguntarme, terminaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Y de pronto sintió las inevitables ganas de matar a su mejor amigo.

—Jun, Baek está jugando. Sabes como es. —trató inevitablemente de salvar su pellejo, pero JunMyeon a como era adorable, era testarudo, sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta decirlo.

—No lo creo. Hablaba muy en serio, algo sobre lo que no quieres comentarme —comentó, apagando el fogón y tapando el sartén. Había terminado de cocinar, y se viró para mirarlo directamente a la cara—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Jun, yo-

—YiXing, no te preocupes. Somos pareja, y tu periodo de celo está cerca. —cruzó los brazos, mirándole fijamente—. ¿Necesitas algo? Dilo.

Y no tenía salvación ahora.

—Yo, eh, Jun yo- —tomando consigo la poca valentía que tenía, trató de explicarlo—. La próxima semana es mi celo, y quería intentar algo contigo, que quizá te moleste, algo relacionado con un conjunto. No quería comentarlo porque creía que te molestarías y me mandarías al infierno por ser un pervertido.

—Uh —un suave rubor subió al rostro afable de JunMyeon mientras éste buscaba a ciegas en una de las gavetas a su costado, encontrando lo que buscaba haciendo que más calores subieran a su cara—. ¿Te referías a esto? 

Le mostró un pequeño, dorado _buttplug_ que tenía una bolita blanca, esponjosa en la punta. Una colita de conejo que todavía tenía la etiqueta de nuevo. Maldijo en sus adentros el ser despistado y por no haber escondido las partes del conjunto correctamente, buscando las palabras aptas para responder y no quedar como un idiota. Su idea de comprarlo primero y preguntar después no había sido muy inteligente.

—Myeonnie, ¿cómo-

—No eres bueno escondiendo las cosas —le cortó suavemente, su dulce tono tan bajo, sabía que estaba avergonzado—. Y también sé que no lo admitirías, así que tuve que sacarlo frente a ti. —dijo, meciendo frente a sus narices el pequeño juguete.

—¿No estás molesto? ¿Incómodo? —inquirió, alternando su visión entre el buttplug y JunMyeon—. Bebé, tú eres-

—Virgen, sí, lo sé —le cortó nuevamente—. No estoy diciendo que me hagas usarlo en la primera vez, quizá podamos usarlo al final, en los días más calmados, ¿qué te parece? —sonrió, todavía meciendo el todavía la colita esponjosa.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo en ser mi conejito, bebé? —mareado por la imagen mental, estaba emocionado con el sólo hecho de imaginar a JunMyeon con blancas medias caladas en sus largas piernas, una diadema con largas orejas peludas de conejo y su lampiño, níveo cuerpo descubieto con tan sólo un short apretado y ese pecaminoso buttplug entre esas ancas rechonchas. Y el pensamiento lo emocionó tanto mientras se acercaba tal depredador al pequeño, sonrosado chico—. ¿Es lo que tratas de decirme?

—Eh sí, —caviló, viéndose atrapado entre la estufa y los brazos de su novio—. Eres mi pareja, y sé que eres muy cuidadoso conmigo. Sé que harás hasta lo imposible para que yo lo disfrute, no tengo miedo de intentarlo.

Apenas terminó con esa conclusión, sacó un chillo pues YiXing lo tomó en brazos, alzándole mientras posaba sus brazos en el cuello y enredaba sus piernas en la cintura.

—No deberías pensar tan bien de mí, justo ahora me estoy conteniendo mucho y creo que tú no deberías cruzar la línea. No le ofrezcas un festín a un moribundo si no tienes la intención de afrontar las consecuencias. —sentenció, su voz grave, afectada por las miles de ilusiones formándose en su cabeza donde JunMyeon estaba sometido a él, con el adorable conjunto de conejito que había comprado justamente para hacerlo perder el raciocinio.

—Estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias —contestó con firme resolución en la voz.

Y fue suficiente, con un beso ardiendo en deseo y necesidad, se encaminaba junto a su bebé a la recamara en la que ambos dormían. 

—¿YiXing? —su voz afectada, algo desorientada preguntó.

—Dijiste que afrontarías las consecuencias, ahora debes cumplir tu palabra —recostando a JunMyeon en el intimo lecho, bastante turbado por la necesidad de consumir y marcar a ese dulce chico que le volvía loco en todos los aspectos posibles.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue su hermosa risa mientras acariciaba su espalda, ese tono carmesí adorando su rostro precioso.

Definitivamente su celo empezaría antes de lo debido.


	13. 𝟏𝟑. 𝐏𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐚𝐦

🌌 **Género** : Fluff | Romance   
🌌 **Extensión** : 1.7K  
🌌 **Sinopsis** : JunMyeon sueña con una perfecta noche púrpura junto a su amado.

_Cariño, al despertar cuando todo es un desastre, esperaré por esta noche otra vez._

Las ilusiones son peligrosas, tanto como los sueños afables. Se tornan adictivos, y es difícil después desligarlos de la realidad. 

JunMyeon lo sabía, pero era necio en su intención de darle vida a la anhelada fantasía dominando su mente jovial. Porque era lo que anhelaba, un romance perfecto símil al cielo teñido de las púrpuras más preciosas con la luna como candelabro y estrellas por diamantes en la negruzca intensa noche.

Lo sabía, su cuerpo se estremecía con la ventisca noctívaga sujetando la mano de ese hermoso efebo de hebras castañas y sonrisa enloquecedora por los atractivos hoyuelos. Ambos corrían en la orilla de la inmensa playa, los pies llenándose de arena blanca y sonrisas traviesas enmarcando los rostros. La rueca plateada bailaba en el lúgubre óleo del firmamento, cuerpos celestes siendo acompañantes de la danza mágica. Todo parecía tan real, era verdadero en su corazón ilusionado, precariamente enamorado de quien sujetaba su mano y anhelos.

— _Vamos JunMyeon_ —la alegre voz le llamó, viéndole con adoración—. _Están esperando por nosotros, muy cerca de acá._

Se sentía distante y obnubilado, solo centrado en ese chico que lo conducía a un lugar desconocido, a él y a sus sentimientos recién descubiertos.

La fogata inmensa, soltando chispas que simulaban escarcha, un pensamiento ilusorio. Varios jóvenes de su edad estaban reunidos alrededor, platicando y disfrutando como viejos amigos. Ambos fueron recibidos cándidamente, mezclándose en el ambiente casi de inmediato. Las palpitaciones en su pecho se volvían más violentas, el rubor del sol en las mejillas y la dulzura del primer amor brotando en sus poros, ido pensando, ansiando el contacto mientras las olas rompían en la orilla.

Ellas le alertaban que esa noche amatoria no duraría para siempre.

La temporada veraniega anunciaba su final esa noche, y quería tener recuerdos memorables en su alma de esa noche de ensueño. Porque estaba harto de que YiXing desapareciera cuando abría sus ojos, porque estaba casando del pesimismo rondando su frágil ilusión púrpura, cayéndose al piso cuando no lo tenía a su lado.

A lo lejos, estaban sentados sobre un tronco disfrutando la candidez el uno del otro, ensimismados mientras el resto bailaba alrededor de la lumbre intensa, aun tomados de las manos. YiXing filmaba con su vieja cámara, recuerdos que prevalecerían para él, pero no los suficientes para que JunMyeon los tomara en cuenta. Hacía falta algo, un cierre perfecto, aunque no quisiera llegar a la culminación.

— _YiXing_ —le nombró, su voz símil a la de un indigente. 

Sonriendo, YiXing quitó su vista de los vídeos grabados previamente para mirarlo solo a él. A su preciado JunMyeon.

— _¿Sí?_ —alzó delicadamente su mano, acariciando con reverencia la mejilla carmesí de JunMyeon. 

Las emociones haciendo estragos en su mente, la añoranza de acariciar los labios adversos y la necesidad batiendo los sentidos no ayudaban a su limitado raciocinio. Estaba dominado inconscientemente por su sueño, ese que quería volver realidad. 

— _Yo… Xing… yo-_ —se detuvo, hiperventilando mientras la radio grabadora reproducía una melodía romántica, nostálgica. Tan dulce como triste, semejante a su realidad después de esta noche.

— _Te amo, JunMyeon. Es muy pronto para decirlo, pero lo hago y confío en la veracidad de mis emociones._ —YiXing estaba sonrojado, sonriendo dulcemente como el beso que cayó en los labios, un impulso del azorado, emocionado JunMyeon en busca de tornar realidad su sueño, tomando como testigo la última noche veraniega.

Hubo silbidos, sonrisas y comentarios burlescos mientras tomaba su lugar en el cálido pecho de YiXing, no le interesaban. Estaba muy cómodo viviendo su fantasía, algarabía haciendo danzar su corazón. 

Pronto YiXing y él se vieron alrededor de un círculo de gente, mientras bailaban a su ritmo pausado con la fogata de fondo. La melodía hacía estragos en las febriles, jóvenes emociones brotando a borbotones de los ojos y cuerpos. Fue alzado por los brazos que amaban abrazarlo, siendo arrullado por los latidos de su corazón mientras veía a ese mancebo de sonrisa afable mirarle con un afecto puro, dominando su ebria mente y afianzando el agarre en la ardiente sensación del primer amor.

El resto de la noche fue igual de mágica, la gozaron porque para sus sentimientos era demasiado temprano. Lo sentía de esa manera, con la cabeza fuera de la ventana del auto gritando su emoción en la carretera vacía e iluminada por los altos, viejos faroles. Viajaban al otro extremo de la playa porque su romance lo pedía, y valió la pena cuando los pies descalzos tantearon la fresca arena, mientras se abrazaban, sonriéndose como locos perdidos en la vibrante emoción del enamoramiento.

JunMyeon fue arrullado, besado en la coronilla mientras le susurraban consoladoras palabras que emocionaban las frágiles entretelas que tenía. No quería que culminara, no cuando estaba tan a gusto en los brazos que le hacían danzar bajo los fuegos artificiales, tan bellos como astros explotando en la profunda inmensidad del universo.

— _Es hora de despertar, JunMyeon_ —la afectiva voz emitió la inminente realidad que se avecinaba.

Negó furiosamente en el pecho de su amado, rechazaba todo futuro lejos de la fantástica noche, atestada de los sentimientos mas puros y bellos que jamás experimentaría en la realidad. 

— _Es el tiempo final de la noche púrpura, Jun. Es la hora de despedirnos, cariño_ —un ósculo en su frente, los brazos rojizos cayendo a los costados y una sonrisa que se volvería nostálgica en sus recuerdos fue su despedida inaplazable.

Sollozó ante la desgracia, la silueta de su joven amante alejándose de su alcance visual. Estiró su brazo, intentando alcanzarlo con pasos cegados y torpes, pero un fuerte apretón sobre su hombro le privó de aliento, cerrando los párpados sobre los ojos húmidos. Sabía que sucedería y que no podía aferrarse a un sueño, por ello abrió los ojos somnoliento y desconcertado como se esperaría de él después de una noche amena de buen dormir.

A su lado estaba él, con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a su Hyung mover frenéticamente la cabeza escarlata, bostezando para despedirse de los vestigios del sueño, estirándose fuera del saco de dormir. Estaba hecho un desastre, física y emocionalmente.

—JunMyeon Hyung, te has quedado dormido. Debes prepárate lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera te darán tiempo de bañarte. Es hora de irnos. —habló con rapidez, mientras empezaba a tomar todos los objetos tirados alrededor en la casa de campaña.

Se rió somnoliento por la ironía de la situación. El acampamiento en las afueras de la ciudad junto a sus amigos, en la playa, fue idea suya, rememoró mientras ayudaba al menor a empacar sus cosas desordenadamente en la maleta. Era tonto el contexto porque estaba en sus planes confesarse y hacer sus ilusiones realidad, pero él era demasiado cobarde para hablar respecto a ello y YiXing demasiado distraído para captar las sutiles indirectas. Así que, por ello, JunMyeon terminó todas las tres noches soñando en el desenlace de la ilusión que no podía volver realidad por más que tratase.

A como pudieron, empaquetaron tan rápido y mal que la maleta con costo cerraba. La casa de campaña fue desarmada y entre ambos llevaban todas las pertenencias del pelirrojo hacia un grupo de insolentes jóvenes desesperados, que hacían bulla mientras sonaban el claxon de la camioneta de MinSeok, el único que tenía licencia por ser mayor que todos. Y debido a su lentitud como atraso, ellos tuvieron que viajar en la tina de la camioneta junto con todo el equipaje del resto.

Se despedían de la playa enigmática y romántica con la puesta del sol, era un viaje largo por la gran extensión de la misma además de que habían salido muy tarde. Mientras compartían unos sándwiches para soportar el camino restante a casa, YiXing le veía fijamente, con ojos escrutadores y un brillo extraño en ellos.

—JunMyeon Hyung, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —el nombrado casi se atraganta con un bocado de su comida, tomando rápidamente una soda para pasarlo. 

Dándole una sonrisa consoladora, le miró fijamente.

—Esa de por sí ya es una pregunta, pero sí, sí puedes hacerla —cuando hablaban de esa forma había confianza de una amistad de años, el otro tema era inestable por la inexperiencia. 

—¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando? —y ante esa pregunta tan directa, la única acción que pudo tener JunMyeon fue escupir el líquido burbujeante en el rostro del pobre YiXing.

—¡JunMyeon Hyung! —se quejó el adverso, mientras el pelirrojo limpiaba los restos de la húmida cara con una toalla, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—Lo lamento, YiXing. —rió avergonzado, alejándose del otro mientras mordía sus labios, nervioso—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

YiXing parecía meditarlo, frunciendo el entrecejo viéndolo directamente sin ninguna duda en su rostro.

—Antes de despertarte, te movías inquietamente y gimoteabas como si te apartaran de alguien. Creí que tenías una pesadilla por ello te desperté, pero antes de ello dijiste mi nombre. ¿Por qué?

Si antes JunMyeon quería morir de la vergüenza, ahora quería dar un salto desde una colina hasta la profundidad de la playa. Tal vez caerse de la camioneta funcionaría. 

—Yo- —tomó una bocanada de aire, devolviéndole la mirada a su amor platónico que realmente parecía interesado en su respuesta—. ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Asintiendo efusivamente, JunMyeon creía que se le dislocaría el cuello a YiXing.

—Muy bien —determinado a dejar de ser un cobarde y sacar todo lo que sentía por el joven de sonrisa hermosa frente a él, se mostró confiado en su proposición—. Mañana es el ultimo día de las vacaciones de verano, por ende, hay un festival de fuegos artificiales por la noche. Llega a mi casa alrededor de las tres de la tarde, estaré esperándote para venir en el auto de mi hermano nuevamente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mañana con tu sueño? —nuevamente, frunció el ceño, viéndose adorablemente desconcertado.

Su dulce amor era demasiado despistado.

—Mañana tendrás la respuesta que buscas, porque no puede ser explicada con palabras. ¿Aceptas? —mirándose esperanzado, esperó.

YiXing, no muy convencido asintió, estirando sus labios en una enloquecedora sonrisa mientras empezaba a parlotear sobre temas triviales distantes a la previa conversación. 

Mirando el cielo teñirse de tonos pasteles, adorables y ensoñadores anunciando el inminente anochecer, disfrutando de la compañía de su amado; JunMyeon renunció a la idea de seguir huyendo de sus deseos y rezó a la figura omnipotente que todo estuviese a su favor, un alma anhelando la correspondencia del amado.

Porque mañana estaba convencido que haría realidad su mágica noche púrpura. 


	14. 𝟏𝟒. 𝐀𝐃𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐓

⚡ **Género** : PWP  
⚡ **Extensión** : 1.4K  
⚡ **Sinopsis** : YiXing se volvió adicto, aún cuando tenía el poder sobre su adicción.

_Soy la clase cero y me serás leal._

  
**Él es el rey**.

**Definitivamente lo es.**

**Había sido el desamparado, aquel a quien las desgracias pertenecían y sobre quien llovía el pesimismo latente de calamidad. Las ropas desgastadas por la supervivencia las tenía como recordatorio fiel de su lucha, rasgaduras que todavía escocían su piel eran medallas que cargaba con orgullo y la esencia inocente de sus días jóvenes resguardada en sí mismo, íntima y privada. Sí, eran rasgos memorables de quien había sido la víctima y se convirtió en un depredador.**

**Lo dejó atrás, donde las sombras oscuras y aterradoras no eran capaces de alcanzarle. Hoy, ya no era posible ser dominado cuando el poder absoluto le pertenecía.**

**Neuronas que explotó, esfuerzo asfixiante ardiendo en el cuerpo y la constante motivación de crecer, de poseerlo todo fueron el pan de cada día cuando padeció hambre. Cuando era el reflejo del gentil chico inocuo, receptor de toda fatalidad, manipulado por las manos toscas de quienes poseen el poder monetario y absurdo.**

**Los despojó de ese anhelado privilegio, en las jugadas del destino. Hoy sus castaños ojos cándidos eran fríos celestes. La pobreza en sus harapos inexistente, el lino fino cerniéndose sobre la postura totalitaria como el digno traje de un emperador, un magnate asiático temido y envidiado por la sangre en la espada de honor, donde limpiamente jugó y la victoria en sus brazos poderosos se encontró. La opulencia de su reino era justa, solo los fuertes como él sobrevivían en su jungla.**

**Él es Zhang YiXing, uno de los más reconocidos capitalistas en el plano. La clase cero donde su poder es tan inmenso que no podrás ser desleal.**

—Básicamente te están besando el culo —escupió con esa estruendosa voz su abogado de años, Kim JongDae.

Mientras servía dos tragos de whisky, por el ventanal de vislumbra la noche fría y despiadada, con diamantes fundidos en su rotunda oscuridad. Las mangas de la camisa blanca remangadas en los antebrazos, cortaba floja colgando del fuerte cuello y la aburrida, pudiente cara de potestad. Sentándose en su silla de cuero tras el imponente escritorio de caoba, entregó uno de ellos a su fiel amigo de toda la vida.

—Es lo que hay —agregó con sorna, la boca sobre el cristal viéndose totalmente al mando aun cuando los cabellos negros estaban dispersos, la somnolencia filtrándose—. Lo soy, y todo lo que se construyó es verdad. Es imposible negarlo.

—Lo siento como un lametón entre las nalgas, como si evadiesen impuestos con ello —tiró el reconocido periódico sobre el escritorio, algo aburrido de las mismas patrañas de siempre.

—Puede serlo y no me interesa. No vivo de sus opiniones, mi gente trabaja y yo comando. El mismo juego y por ello vemos el éxito actualmente, JongDae —un sorbo del exquisito líquido quemando su garganta, brindándole una mirada de suficiencia.

—Sí, lo sé. —rectificó su postura, bebiendo también. Un día cansado como los demás, donde la gloria valía la pena de abandonar la humanidad y el sosiego de una vida normal, estable—. ¿No es adictivo?

Sabía de lo que hablaba, tomando en un segundo sorbo el contenido restante, se relajó en su silla, un brillo travieso surgiendo en sus ojos mientras estiraba sus extremidades con la elegancia de un león, de quien debías tener cuidado.

—El poder es adictivo, JongDae. Tú mismo lo has confirmado. Cuando no teníamos nada era nuestra motivación, hoy que lo tenemos simplemente no podemos soltarlo. —su tono se tornaba más grave, un tanto agitado, pero YiXing seguía confiado. Como siempre, nada le impedía hacer lo que quería. Entrelazó sus manos sobre la madera modificada—. Es nuestro alimento, no podemos perder el control. Todo lo que venga consigo es parte del paquete.

—Cuando han pasado tantos años, simplemente me cuesta creerlo. Dos desconocidos para el mundo, hoy tienen las riendas de exitosos negocios que lo hacen rotar donde sea —igualmente acabó el ardiente líquido, sintiéndose saciado, satisfecho de no ser un egoísta, pero tampoco un simple peón en el juego. 

Rieron de sus anécdotas como viejos compañeros que eran, la imponencia de ambos hombres era indiscutible pero una se anteponía a la otra. Se conocía, se sentía. Era bueno solo recordar los lúgubres días que precedieron a su imperio, porque jamás volverían a ellos.

—¿Vas a casa? —YiXing inquirió mientras veía al elegante rubio tomar su maletín y su saco, viéndose atractivo como desgastado.

—Sí —breve la respuesta mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿Tu asistente se fue temprano hoy? Es raro no verlo a estas horas todavía archivando documentos.

—Algo así, el señorito Kim tuvo un percance por el cual tuvo que irse temprano —cuadrando sus facciones, hubo un filo peligroso delineando los iris fríos, como una advertencia de que el camino a pisar era muy peligroso e inestable.

—Oh ya veo —añadió sin saber interpretar la nueva postura del adverso—. Kim JunMyeon, ¿cierto?

—Ese mismo. ¿Qué sucede con él? —hubo un borde posesivo en su voz, firmes hombros perfectamente, una fiera siendo tentada.

—Nada —la sonrisa despreocupada y jovial característica de JongDae surgió—. Simplemente quería invitarlo a salir, es un chico precioso y dulce. Puede ser un buen partido para el matrimonio si puedo llegar a cortejarlo debidamente.

Encaminándose a la puerta, confiado de ser ignorante y no percibir la tensión en el otro. Una voz un tanto afectada, siendo dura le detuvo.

—Creo que yo sé la respuesta que el señorito Kim te daría, JongDae. —agregó petulante, llamando la atención del contrario.

Con la mano en el pomo, se viró risueño: —¿Y? ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

—No soy yo quien debe decírtela. Puedes esperar a preguntarle correctamente —seguía latente la advertencia, pero mezclada con un tono amistoso.

—Entonces no puedo esperar a invitarlo a cenar. —fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer cerrando la puerta.

Una sonrisa maliciosa estirando sus labios, su mano firme descendiendo por su cintura hasta encontrarse con una adorable, castaña rojiza testa que ascendía y descendía sobre su falo erecto, procurando el silencio de la intimidad con esos belfos rojizos, adorables que eran perfectos para corromper con su extensión erguida, necesitada del calor de su cándida boca.

—Personalmente, creo saber la respuesta. ¿Tú qué crees, querido JunMyeon?

Acarició esas hebras lacias, admirando al dulce pequeño entre sus piernas, aferrándose a su pantalón oscuro mientras su inexperta boca permanecía atenta, ansiosa de brindarle el placer que anhelaba. Esos adorables ojos avellana le miraron, avergonzados por la situación y su aspecto. Solo una de sus holgadas camisas blancas cubriendo el cuerpo, medias negras hasta los muslos y la latente, firme extensión atrapada en su bóxer. Se veía hermoso en ese estado, un dulce twink corrompido por su mano poderosa. Totalmente divino a su ego acrecentándose.

—Quiero escucharlo de tu boca, bebé —retiró su extensión pulsante de la cálida boca, un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios al glande. Lo irguió hasta posarlo encima de sus piernas con el recostado confiadamente en su silla, rozando, delineando con sus dedos los húmidos labios escarlatas. La visión del tierno chico era exquisita, sonrosado rotundamente y temblando, anhelando el tacto dominante—. De tu dulce boca, que es mía porque eres mío, pequeño.

Apenado, buscó refugio entre su hombro y cuello mientras YiXing paseaba sus dedos sobre la espalda ahora, calmándolo.

—Eres tan malo, jugando con las ilusiones de los demás —un murmullo mortificado llegó a su oído. Dulce e inocente pequeño, afable y considerado.

—JongDae no es tonto, pero si elige serlo se dañará a sí mismo. Él me conoce de toda la vida, sabe lo que quería decir. —tomó el mentón adverso, besando la boca que tenía amagos de su esencia—. Que eres parte de mí, y de mi pertenencia. Al igual que el éxito, eres adictivo. Y nadie puede osar a quitarlo de mis manos.

Su cabeza negando, una sonrisa tímida estirando esas mejillas hermosas, cubiertas del carmín de las manzanas. Era jodidamente hermoso, celestial y era suyo. JongDae podía irse al infierno si trataba de tocar aquello que impulsaba su intención de dominio.

—Entonces, ¿siempre diriges este tipo de show? Esperando que la gente acate todo lo que dices, ¿sólo por tu mera presencia y autoridad?

Un beso fulminante saqueó sus labios, dándole la respuesta que necesitaba mientras su mano poderosa descendía por la espalda curvada, acercándose todo lo que era posible a la piel llamándole, irónica contestación. La que él sabía era verdad, que ni el propio mundo podía negar.

—Sí. —Tirando del belfo inferior, los azules ojos atravesando su alma con veracidad al susurrar—. Y tú ya eres adicto a mi dirección.


	15. 𝟏𝟓. 𝐆𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

💫 **Género** : Fluff  
💫 **Extensión** : 2.6K  
💫 **Sinopsis** : Ha sido un pésimo día y JunMyeon sólo necesita que Papi le desee buenas noches.

_Deja todos los pensamientos que agobian tu mente junto a la almohada._

Un día solitario y pésimo.

Las nubes grisáceas se formaban en conjunto al óleo añil del firmamento. Se preveía una lluvia durante la noche, podía sentirlo en la brisa que envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal. No podía haber peor cierre del trágico día que era, fue su conclusión al tomar su esponjoso peluche de conejito del pasto humedecido e ingresar directamente a la cocina desde el patio trasero que ya no era agradable para ver el cielo teñirse de colores pasteles antes del anochecer.

Incluso ese deseo no pudo cumplirse. Se sentía fastidiado, totalmente solo y bastante enfurruñado por el hecho de que nada estaba resultando ese día, pero no podía llorar, no enfrente de su nana que lo veía con ojos analíticos después de verle llegar apesadumbrado desde atrás. Dibujó su mejor sonrisa que no llegó a los tiernos ojos, se sentó en una de las bancas contiguas a la isla de la cocina, ocultando el precioso puchero y lastimeros ojitos tras el suave, ingente peluche blanquecino al que abrazaba con fuerza.

—JunMyeon, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó la adulta mujer, viéndole atentamente aun cuando estaba picando vegetales, probablemente estaba preparando la cena.

No dijo palabra alguna porque sabía que ella lo descubriría, se limitó a asentir, desviando la mirada al suelo, muy atento a las adorables calcetas con lindas zanahorias dibujadas que cubrían sus largas piernas al usar tan solo un short que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, igual de imperceptible por el grueso y cómodo suéter rosa favorito que usaba cuando los días eran así: cansados y deprimentes.

—Myeonnie, sabes que puedes decirme si algo te inquieta. Desde que llegaste de la universidad has sido renuente, ¿sucedió algo malo estando allá? —volvió a intentar la afable mujer y él solo pudo hundir más la cabeza en el rechoncho conejito, sintiéndose infantil y desalentado. Era un día horrible y no quería rememorar las cosas malas que le sucedieron, aunque eso le convirtiese en un mal bebé.

Las comisuras empezaban a humedecer y tomó una inhalación inestable que resonó por toda la habitación, podía ser castigado por el comportamiento con su nana y no podría justificarse a los ojos que amaba, y no darle la razón de que estaba actuando como un malcriado. Un aroma agradable llenó su nariz, muy reconocido por su olfato y su estómago gruñó, añadiendo más vergüenza a su rostro. Era un necesitado y estaba siendo un ingrato con la mujer que lo cuidaba cuando Papi no estaba con él. Definitivamente no era un día benevolente.

—Estoy preparando tus espaguetis preferidos, esos que te gusta comer cuando estás deprimido o de mal humor. Está bien si no quieres decirme, no a todos nos gusta contar nuestros problemas. —consoló inconsciente al sofreír los vegetales en la sartén y unirlos con la pasta previamente cocida, mezclándolos.

Se sintió como un patán.

—Lo lamento, nana. En serio, lo lamento —su voz estaba ahogada, deprimida. Unas manos suaves acariciaron sus hebras castañas, brindándole sosiego por momentos. La mujer de cabellos canosos le miraba con candidez, siendo tan comprensiva como siempre. Aun sensible, le dio una sonrisa sincera mientras sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear—. Solo fue un mal día y no quiero recordarlo. —explicó antes de caer a sus reconfortantes brazos.

—Oh pequeño, no tienes que disculparte. Está bien si no deseas contarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —su tacto maternal le daba alivio, se fundió más en el calor que le proporcionaba antes de ser devuelto y ser mirado con una sonrisa afectiva—. No hablaremos de ello y lo olvidaremos cenando una deliciosa comida, después de eso tu ducha nocturna y a dormir, ¿vale? Tu mente cansada agradecerá eso.

Un poco más cómodo y tratando de ser un bebé fuerte, un niño valiente le sonrió con sus ojitos formándose en medias lunas al recibir un gran plato lleno de los espaguetis vegetarianos chinos que tanto le encantaba comer. Trató de sacarle plática entretanto su nana cenaba junto a él, anécdotas viejas y recientes, sacándole una que otra risa por las cómicas experiencias de la ya bastante adulta mujer. La gran casa muy vacía con tan solo ellos dos, los demás empleados partiendo a sus hogares después de culminada la ardua jornada, les despidió con una mano tímida. Todavía no se acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero quería formar una buena relación con ellos, aunque llevase pocos meses acá.

—Nana, —llamó a la mujer que solo expresó un asentimiento para darle paso a la pregunta que haría—. Papi, ¿todavía no ha llegado?

Su ser se estremecía, ansioso y necesitado, el pecho vacío queriendo recibir mimos y agradables besos del hombre que no había visto desde el brillante amanecer, un falso buen inicio de lo que sería una tragedia en sus términos personales.

—No cariño, el Sr. Zhang todavía no llega. Llamó temprano para avisarme que estaría llegando después de medianoche, alegando que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado. —asintió comprensivo, todavía con el conejo esponjoso en sus brazos al exhalar—. También me dijo que te extendiera sus disculpas, que probablemente no podrá cantarte esta noche al dormir.

Volvió a asentir, comprensivo, pero no satisfecho. Un cándido beso en la coronilla y palabras consoladoras mientras era llevado a la ducha le hicieron olvidar momentáneamente que no obtendría lo que quería después del trágico día que era hoy. Renunció a la idea pues no era factible y como el buen niño de Papi debía comportarse, acatando todas las instrucciones de su amable, bondadosa nana que le preparó un baño caliente con aromáticos inundando el baño, ayudándole a despojarse de sus ropas y dejándole solo para que se relajase unos momentos en la gigantesca bañera.

Agradecía la amabilidad de su protectora, pero los estruendosos relámpagos en las afueras volvieron su cometido imposible hasta que ella volvió con su adorado pijama blanco de conejitos, sacándole de la bañera y pasando una gruesa toalla por el cuerpo y cabellos hasta dejarlo completamente seco y meterlo a la cama. En su sitio seguro de sábanas suaves y esponjosas, la iluminación era baja para ayudarle a dormir, pero la lumbre terrorífica de la noche aullante no le permitiría conciliar su tan necesitado descanso. Ni siquiera entre tantos peluches y adorables colores pasteles suavizando el aura de su habitación le quitaban el miedo, pero sería valiente, trataría de ser suficiente para presumirlo ante el mayor ausente.

—Duerme JunMyeon, mañana será otro día, uno mejor. —un beso en la frente y una despedida al cerrarse la puerta fue lo único que el asustado e inquieto chico obtuvo, quedándose solo con los pensamientos y recuerdos que no podía explicar.

Todo apuntaba a que cuando Papi estaba lejos, más lejos que de costumbre todo se iba por la borda y nada resultaba como quería.

Había dicho que era un pésimo día porque lo era. Un conjunto de sucesos que, para él, siendo un consentido y sensible bebé no podían pasar con otra definición que no fuese la de tragedia.

Cualquiera se burlaría de él y su insistencia por llamarle caos a eventuales sucesos que no podían ser eludidos por siempre en el día a día, pero JunMyeon no era un joven común de veintidós años. No, él no lo era. Él era el _baby boy_ de Zhang YiXing, un poderoso hombre de negocios y su novio, su adorado novio con el que vivía desde hace unos meses. Y como su rol lo decía, su comportamiento estaba lejos de pertenecer a un maduro chico que se enfrentaba a la vida como un adulto.

La vida era afable desde que le conoció y le entregó su vida, todo aquello que siempre necesitó, lo que nunca se le dio en un hogar disfuncional fue ofrecido en una bandeja de plata por ese hombre de sonrisa enloquecedora, que acentuaba sus hoyuelos y aura de seguridad, en la que encontró el refugio cálido anhelado en las fantasías. Siempre quiso huir del trajín que llevaba por existencia, tratando de mantenerse alejado en estudios y trabajo, lejos de los padres que nunca le amaron y le hicieron tratar de madurar a fuerzas, porque ellos jamás podrían sostenerlo ni darle el afecto necesario para florecer.

Por ello solía vivir en un pequeño departamento junto a su compañero de carrera, costeándolo con los pocos ingresos de su trabajo a medio tiempo en una cafetería. La vida era amarga, cansado de valerse por sí mismo y estar solo, sin un propósito más que convertirse en su propia seguridad. Los recuerdos le hicieron abrazar efusivamente uno de los tantos peluches que tenía junto a la cómoda, restregando la cara en el pelaje, reteniendo las lágrimas. Así de miserable era la cotidiana existencia hasta que lo conoció en uno de los eventos de caridad al que asistió como mesero, lamentablemente echar encima una bandeja completa con copas llenas de champán no fue la más romántica de las situaciones. El rubor furioso atacó sus regordetas mejillas al recordar su vergüenza y como no fue despedido por la petición de él ante su jefe, argumentando que había sido, en parte, su culpa y la del tumulto de gente asfixiándolo.

Después de esa vergonzosa ocasión solo quiso olvidarlo todo, seguir con su vida. Zhang YiXing no quería lo mismo. Le visitó diariamente en el trabajo con la excusa que se había vuelto adicto a los postres de la reconocida cafetería, llevándose consigo una exorbitante cantidad de delicias que mantenían a su jefe permitiéndole acosar a uno de sus empleados. En realidad, se volvió adicto a mirarlo, esa fue su declaración al invitarlo a salir después de varias semanas con su insistencia pasiva agresiva. Una risita sofocada por un estridente relámpago, cubrió su cabeza entre las sabanas y tembló, tratando de sumergirse nuevamente en los recuerdos bonitos. Miles de citas vinieron enlazadas una vez que empezaron. Los tratos delicados y mimosos, hasta que la proposición oficial fue dictada, la oportunidad de ser él mismo bajo el comportamiento de la infancia y la pureza del amor.

En ese entonces no sabía a lo que se estaba metiendo, y dudaba entenderlo en las palabras del otro, pero quería intentarlo. Deseaba intentarlo para ser feliz en los brazos que le ofrecían seguridad después de años de inestabilidad y terminó aceptándolo, con un suave beso ingente e intenso en la veracidad de su cariño por él. Así terminó viviendo en su casa y corazón, completo y consentido por personas que lo adoraban por hacer tan feliz a su señor, pero, sobre todo, en la candidez que ese hombre le ofrecía, un amor sin restricciones. Ambos eran ellos mismos, un hombre que le sostenía en palabras y actos, JunMyeon siendo el bebé que jamás le abandonaría por amarle con tal intensidad.

A los ojos de la sociedad, este tipo de relaciones se basaban en fetichismos y cosas ridículas. Cuán equivocados estaban, no podían ver tras su perjuicio todo lo probo en la seguridad de las reglas, en los cuidados somnolientos y el comportamiento infantil que dejaba expresar todo, siendo la confianza y sinceridad de los infantes protagonistas del amor, con el conocimiento apto de un joven entregado a ser cuidado y protegido. No había malicia, no había suciedad. Solo un tipo de amor que ellos no podían comprender.

Por ello, se comportaba como tal: un infante. Su amado no le privó de nada, le permitió seguir sus aspiraciones y continuar sus estudios. Pero la realidad no podía pasar desapercibida y hoy lo comprobó. Una mañana sin sus besos, solo en la habitación; había llegado malhumorado y hambriento al caérsele el desayuno, manchando su vestimenta y baja autoestima; obtuvo una pésima calificación en una de las clases importantes del semestre, tanto así que podía ir a especiales y la cereza del pastel fue una noche lluviosa, aterradora en soledad. Como Kim JunMyeon estaba acostumbrado a pasar las penas y tragárselas, pero como Myeonnie, el chico adorado y mimado de Papi, simplemente quería echarse a llorar y no volver a enfrentar el mundo.

El reloj apuntaba a las dos de la mañana y todavía la lluvia continuaba, una tempestad que le imposibilitaba dormir ante los refulgentes estruendos iluminando la habitación. Él no podía dormir, mucho menos cuando vio lumbre artificial reflejándose desde las afueras, impactando contra los ventanales cubiertos. La emoción turbó los sentidos y las palpitaciones de su tierno corazón se volvieron desenfrenadas. En su deseo podía escuchar el automóvil apagarse y pisadas rápidas acrecentarse. Pronto las puertas fueron abiertas y lo supo, estaba aquí, él estaba aquí para volver la ingente casa un hogar y manantial que tanto anhelaba.

Salió despavorido de esas blancas sábanas, importándole poco dejar la cama hecha un desastre y correr descalzo con el esponjoso conejo en sus manos, los pasillos no tenían iluminación y el terror le invadió, pero no fue suficiente para detener su carrera cuando sabía que todo terminaría cuando llegara a su destino. Él es un bebé valiente, pero necesitaba la protección de su amado para seguir siéndolo. Esa era su convicción mientras corría asustado, importándole poco abrir la puerta de la habitación con violencia, viéndole ahí, cerca de su lecho al despojarse de las húmedas prendas al colocarse un pijama seco, mirándole desconcertado y la ternura abriéndose paso en los iris castaños. 

—JunMyeon, bebé, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué no estás do- —no pudo terminar la pregunta pues un peso cayó sobre él, impactándole y llevándolo a la cama. Ese peso era un joven lloroso que había dejado su peluche tirado en la entrada para abrazarle con euforia, vehemencia y necesidad. Pronto lo supo, la bondad desbordando en comprensión.

Suaves caricias en la espalda trémula, el intento de mermar el llanto perdido del pobre desamparado. Arrastró ambos cuerpos al centro del extenso lecho, jamás soltándole, besando los cabellos lacios y la compresión silenciosa transmitida en el abrazo intenso, arrullándole mientras su amado bebé soltaba todo su pavor y dolor sobre su pecho, húmedo consuelo que dejaba salir en confianza de su presencia, porque nada de él era absurdo o menos importante.

—Estoy acá, bebé. No estás solo, mi amor. —el ósculo a la coronilla, y el agarre afianzado, la calidez de su amor protegiéndole de todos los males que podían amenazarle y hacerle llorar—. Papi está acá, y jamás permitirá que te hagan daño. Voy a protegerte, lo sabes, ¿no?

Un asentimiento tímido y sorbido indiscreto le hizo sonreír, estaba donde pertenecía a salvo de la malicia del mundo y los celestes ángeles tocando las cuerdas de arpas celestiales, la calma llegando hasta extinguir el llanto, dejándole exhausto por la conmoción en los adentros cuando en su oído la melodía se extendía, silenciando los truenos diabólicos, permitiendo que el bálsamo anhelado por su alma cansada llegase por fin.

Su amado le cantaba con pausada entonación, las notas coordinadas meciéndolo hasta llevarlo al consuelo nocturno de la inconsciencia, refugiado en los fuertes y cándidos brazos protectores. Odiaba estar lejos de esa custodia, lejos del amparo del que dependía su estabilidad. Nunca se arrepentiría de ser amado de esa manera, dijese lo que dijese el mundo, la tranquilidad ante la tempestad demostraba la gentileza del amor, esa era la única resolución que tenía y jamás la cambiaría.

— _Nadie conoce realmente este mundo, confía en que todo pasará como lo hace el viento_ —un ronroneo gentil salió de su boca, un suave roce sobre los labios necesitados y la apacibilidad domándolo—. _Tira todos los pensamientos que te tienen en tu limite, déjalos para mañana._

Sí, esa era su verdad. Con la canción de cuna flotando armoniosa entre los amantes, caricias a su rostro y adoración en los ojos adversos pudo conciliar el tan anhelado consuelo, el sueño llevándolo al sosiego en brazos del amor de su vida.

—Duerme bien esta noche, mi dulce bebé.


	16. 𝟏𝟔. 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐓𝐚𝐥𝐤

🥀 **Género** : Lime | PWP  
🥀 **Extensión** : 2.7K  
🥀 **Sinopsis** : El idioma nunca es un inconveniente para el amor espontáneo.

_Cariño, la forma en la que quieres_ _hablar_ _...._

  
Totalmente desconocidos.

La noche era cálida, asfixiante como el infierno. Las luces neón extravagantes del elegante club nocturno brillaban con traviesa simpatía, hacían que la oscuridad en el lugar se viese comprometedora e incitante para los presentes, con alcohol en el sistema y los instintos más recónditos saliendo a la superficie de la calmada apariencia bajo la influencia de la música fluyente.

Habían hablado de cosas triviales durante todo el día en las oficinas de la empresa, aspectos iniciales de lo que se esperaba fuese una proposición bastante conveniente de manera financiera. Se planeaba un gran salto a otras fronteras, más allá de Corea del Sur. La extensión del emporio de joyas perteneciente a los hermanos Kim: EXODUS era necesaria después de muchos tratos exitosos y el notable incremento de su popularidad y vialidad en su país de procedencia. Era el momento perfecto para ampliar el panorama de su empresa hacia el coloso oriental, porque quien lo dominara, tenía un capital precioso asegurado.

China era el siguiente paso de los hermanos, por ello consiguieron la oportunidad de hablar personalmente con uno de las figuras más representativas del negocio de joyas en dicho país. No era nadie más que Zhang YiXing, dueño de empresas y minas Layciaga, reconocido por ser un maldito hijo de perra que conseguía lo que quería cuando lo deseaba. Nadie pudo detenerlo de construir su imperio y hoy, con la edad rozando arriba de la treintena, lleno de imponencia sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala vip, veía a los hermanos Kim con una mirada enigmática, indescifrable de esos azulados, fríos ojos.

Durante el transcurso del día hablaron pausadamente, proponiendo sus ideas para crear una sede en Beijing junto con la increíble marca reconocida del chino. No hubo muchos desacuerdos, solo pequeñas asperezas que pulieron con profesionalismo y fue un éxito lograr un asentimiento seco de que estaba considerándolo. Pero no era suficiente, no para ninguno de los interesados y todo se debía a la maldita limitante del idioma. Ambos grupos buscaban un beneficio común, cayendo que los ideales eran similares, la piedra de tropiezo era que ninguno sabía hablar perfectamente el idioma del otro. Ese era el maldito problema, y por ello, quizá, Zhang los veía con suficiencia y arrogancia, probablemente pensando que sin la ayuda de un traductor no podrían siquiera decir un monosílabo frente a él.

Y debido a eso estaban ahí. Un sábado por la noche en el club más exclusivo de Seúl, disfrutando precariamente de pequeñas tomas de alcohol porque la finalidad era convencer rotundamente al chino que no se despegaba de su fiel acompañante, el afable traductor que parecía brillar con sonrisas dirigidas al secretario de los hermanos, en comparación de su jefe, elegante y solemne que tenía la vista clavada en el mayor de todos. Una mirada penetrante que le había lanzado indirectas durante todo el día, inclinaciones de rango peligroso para su integridad y moral.

No importaba qué, debían cerrar el trato. Ya habían cimentado las bases, ahora faltaba la cereza del pastel y podrían largarse de esa situación incomoda en la que estaban metidos. Ese hombre era peligroso y hacer cualquier estupidez podría echar abajo todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para tenerlo en este punto.

—Yo digo que lo emborrachemos y lo hagamos firmar. Bueno, sería bueno emborrachar a ambos. —dijo el menor de los Kim, un hermoso moreno llamado JongIn mientras movía sus pies impacientemente. Clara señal de estrés.

—Maldición, no digas ese tipo de idioteces, Innie. —amonestó JunMyeon, el hermano mayor, dándole una dura mirada.

Para cualquiera el imponente moreno de cabellos azabaches sería quien tendría el dominio, no el pequeño rubio de adorables ojos avellanas. Los hermanos Kim eran increíblemente hermosos y figuras de poder a su manera. JongIn tenía al mundo temblando con su complexión fuerte mientras JunMyeon tenía autoridad en su belleza y palabra. Eso les servía mucho en el mundo de los negocios, pero al parecer no funcionaba con el chino que bebía whisky campante, todavía analizando el lenguaje corporal del trío algo lejano.

—Sigo creyendo que mi plan funcionaría. El traductor está idiotizado por SeHun, él podría distraerlo en otro lugar y nosotros hacemos el resto —volvió a rebatir, mirando sugestivamente al pelirrojo a su costado.

—Podrás ser mi jefe, pero no soy un puto o algo parecido para engatusar hombres bajo tu mando, JongIn. —sentenció el menor de todos, dándole una mirada afilada al moreno que se estremeció un poco. Mayormente, JongIn solo era apariencias. Él seguía siendo un bebé.

—Por favor, dejen de hablar tantas tonterías, necesitamos de un plan que realmente funcione. Sino todo se irá al demonio. —entrelazando sus manos en su abdomen, miró a sus elegantes compañeros en traje. Ambos se veían atractivos, pero solo eran como niños necios jugando a ser adultos.

—Si deseas que él firme no seré yo quien se baje los pantalones, porque siendo sinceros, Zhang no te ha quitado la mirada de encima durante todo el día. Puedo decir con confianza que le gustas, JunMyeon Hyung. —agregó SeHun, bebiendo un poco de su copa ignorando la tensión que crecía en JongIn.

Mientras los colores subían al rostro del angelical JunMyeon, viéndose como una celestial figura de porcelana en su traje nacarado, JongIn le dio una mirada bastante peligrosa al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Si lo miras discretamente, puedes ver que no ha quitado sus fríos ojos de Myeonnie Hyung. Nadie lo culpa, hoy se ve más deslumbrante de lo normal. Puedes concretar una teoría, o le tiene ganas o le tiene ganas. —explicó con sorna en la voz—. Porque la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos solo pide a gritos un buen revolcón. 

—¡SeHun! —reprendieron al unísono mientras el otro estaba a punto de partirse a reír como desquiciado.

—¿Me lo van a negar acaso? —inquirió, moviendo las cejas, burlesco.

JunMyeon apartó la mirada sonrojado, avergonzado porque sabía la verdad. La tensión desde que esos ojos lo ubicaron y lo siguieron bajo una mascara de frialdad eran contrarios con las emociones fluyendo, solo siguió creciendo haciendo estragos en su mente ansiosa y cuerpo ardiente. JongIn negó efusivamente, viéndose molesto por las insinuaciones del atrevido secretario que ambos compartían.

—No, pero eso no significa que tenga que agradarme la idea de lo que propones. —susurró por lo bajo el menor de los Kim, tragando saliva—. Ese hombre es conocido por obtener lo que desea, y si desea a mi hermano realmente, una vez que entre en su trampa no quedará satisfecho hasta obtener lo que planea. 

—Ustedes pueden obtener su trato con un poco de inocente filtreo de JunMyeon Hyung con él, si conoces los límites podrás parar cuando sea. Zhang podrá ser un maldito en los negocios, pero definitivamente no es un violador —le dio una mirada significativa a JongIn—. Tómalo como sacrificar a tu querido hermano para obtener tu éxito. Además, JunMyeon Hyung no lo ha ignorado precisamente.

—Yo no pienso escuchar más de esto. Myeonnie, no hagas una estupidez inducido por este idiota. Confío en que harás lo correcto y tomaras las riendas como siempre lo haces. —fue lo último que dijo JongIn antes de perderse en el cúmulo de gente y música estruendosa.

Alzando los hombros, no importándole mucho lo que dijo el berrinchudo de su jefe, se acercó al tímido JunMyeon, apretando sus manos. Una clara señal de nerviosismo en él. Intentando darle sabor al drama, SeHun sonrió con la malicia apoderándose de sus rasgos preciosos. Bajo la atenta mirada de los dos extranjeros, echó confiadamente un brazo sobre los tensos hombros de su adorable jefe cohibido, afianzando un agarre bastante amistoso, comprometedor. Obtuvo lo que planeó, un destello peligroso en esos iris azules que anunciaba algo semejante a los celos, él era discreto pero sus rasgos fáciles se tornaron duros. Tampoco se perdió de la claramente celosa mirada del traductor de cabellos argentados, la envidia bullendo en su molesto rostro agraciado.

Solo porque podía ser un maldito, se acercó a un paralizado rubio, posando su boca íntimamente cerca de su oído, respirando en su cuello caliente. La bomba quería explotar y estaba en un punto de no retorno cuando abrió su boca para susurrar la salida a los problemas.

—Sé que tienes una decente capacidad para hablar y entender chino tradicional, puedes hacerlo JunMyeon Hyung. Tu belleza puede ser el detonante para tu cometido. No será muy difícil porque claramente Zhang está muy interesado en ti.

—Es un juego muy peligroso y no quiero que firme por mi cara bonita. Quiero que confíe en mí como su socio de negocios, no como un ofrecido que abrió sus piernas para cerrar un trato. —refutó el colorado JunMyeon, alternando su vista entre su secretario y ambos extranjeros.

—Pero parece que eso es lo que él quiere que hagas, obtenlo y mira los resultados tornarse oro. Yo me encargo de su traductor, ve y haz que Zhang vea lo positivo de firmar con EXODUS, nada más y nada menos que de la propia mano del CEO Kim.

No sabía si estaba siendo estúpido o muy valiente, pero pronto se vio entrando en el espacio sagrado de los dos chinos. El traductor, que si no se equivocaba se llama LuHan, se despidió cordialmente de ambos bajo el mando de su jefe, que no dudó ni un instante en ir en busca de cierto pelirrojo atrevido junto a la barra. Esos dos tendrían algo esa noche, se leía en el lenguaje corporal de ambos. No sabía como interpretar el de Zhang y el suyo. JunMyeon se sentía como un pequeño conejo entrando en las fauces afiladas de un lobo.

Y de cierta manera eso era un presagio. Antes de que JunMyeon pudiese entablar una agradable conversación, Zhang servía dos tragos de whisky, entregándole uno que aceptó con el corazón desbocado. Mirándolo con desproporcionado interés y su limitado entendimiento del lenguaje adverso, intentó nuevamente, pero fue interrumpido por segunda vez, bajo la erótica mirada imponente del relajado chino, rotundamente confiado de sus cartas bajo la manga.

— _Dígame, JunMyeon. ¿Es muy cercano al sr. Oh de casualidad?_ —inquirió en su idioma natal con ese tono grave y masculino que poseía, totalmente fuera del contexto de negocios. Era un intento de un amistoso, íntimo desenlace.

—¿Eh? —despistado, descendió la mirada bajo la sonriente cara del otro, buscando en su oxidado conocimiento algo racional que decir—. _No, nosotros solo tenemos una profesional relación en el trabajo y una amistad de años desde que éramos muy jóvenes. JongIn y SeHun estudiaron juntos, por ende, le conozco muy bien._

Zhang se sorprendió, una sonrisa enloquecedora estirando las comisuras de los labios, acentuando los hoyuelos pecaminosos del atractivo rostro. Su mirada estaba atenta a la boca rojiza del dulce ángel rubio que hablaba inseguro su idioma. Ante sus ojos, su adorable presa se volvía más deseable en su inseguridad.

— _Ya veo_ —habló, siguiendo con sus ojos a los otros hombres ligando cerca de ellos junto a la barra. — _LuHan está interesado en él, es bueno para sus intereses saber que no está en una relación con usted._ —llevó el whisky a los labios, bebiéndolo mientras se ensalzaba en la suficiencia de tener nervioso al menor.

— _No, para nada._ —negó efusivamente, meciendo esas hebras doradas bajo la atenta, depredadora mirada. La tensión era palpable pero ignorada. Era sofocante cómo estaban dominados tratando de eludirla cuando era imposible tratarla de lejos.

— _Entonces, ¿para qué me necesita? Tenemos una agradable noche y qué más dulce que una buena conversación junto a una belleza como usted_ —símil a depredador, se acercó hasta quedar unos cuantos centímetros distanciado de él, el bonito chico azorado parecía tener un ataque cardiaco por ello, reafirmando su dominio.

— _Lo mismo digo_ —farfulló observando con demasiado interés en el vaso con alcohol, alzando la mirada levemente, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en la noche—. _Quería saber qué es lo que necesita para cerrar el trato con EXODUS. Para nosotros es de suma importancia la alianza que formaremos y solo hace falta su firma secándose en el contrato._ —su faceta profesional salió a la luz tomando parte de su firmeza ante el suficiente CEO que le daba sugerentes apreciaciones visuales.

— _Uh ya veo, quiere saber lo que necesito para culminar nuestras negociaciones. ¿Tan pronto quiere deshacerse de mí?_

— _No, no es lo que intentaba decir, yo-_

— _Porque yo realmente no quiero dejar de verle. Enamorarme de un extraño no estaba en mis planes, pero así está la situación_. —reveló, sin una pizca de vergüenza mientras JunMyeon moría lentamente por la declaración previa del adverso, un episodio de pánico instalándose en él.

— _Sr. Zhang, yo no sé qué decir al respecto. Esto es… muy inesperado._

— _Llámeme YiXing. Y sé que es inesperado, pero es la verdad. No esperaba investigarlo y quedar prendado por usted, pero esta es mi condición para firmar con ustedes._

Mordiendo los apetecibles labios carmesíes, JunMyeon le vio fijamente sin esperar un ósculo cayendo sobre ellos. Lleno de pasión y un afecto que no sabía comprender, quizá era necesidad cruda y la excitación filtrándose en todo su ser. Ardiente y dominado, jugó bajo el hechizo de ese hombre del que también estaba interesado, más allá del mero ámbito profesional, y sumamente ligado a la necesidad apremiante de su cuerpo en llamaradas, deseoso de más caricias y consuelo por parte de esas fuertes manos que acariciaban con reverencia su rostro y brazos.

Se separó de él para tomar el oxígeno necesitado, vital. Con esos intimidantes ojos azules fundiéndose en los suyos, y una grave, afectada voz declaró algo que le privó nuevamente del aliento.

— _Lo necesito a usted, bajo mi mando, gimiendo mi nombre con ese dulce, adorable acento al hablar mi idioma natal mientras embisto en su interior, proclamándolo mío. Esa es mi condición._

Podían llamarlo coacción, chantaje o de cuantas formas quisieran. JunMyeon no se vio obligado a nada porque también lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que no le importaba estar empañando las ventanas del lujoso bugatti del extranjero, recostado en las mullidas pieles en la parte trasera aferrándose a los hombros poderosos del atractivo, salvaje chino que le besaba tiernamente mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cintura, un contraste extraño en comparación de los embistes pélvicos contra su palpitante pasaje.

Estaba ido, sobre estimulado por las caricias del otro, y adorado por los besos acompañados de palabras consoladoras junto a los certeros empujes que le hicieron sollozar, lágrimas bañando su adorable rostro escarlata mientras YiXing besaba sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro salino de su placer hasta que el perlado líquido de su liberación salpicó sobre ambos abdómenes, y sus paredes contrayéndose violentamente, humedecidas por el éxtasis de su considerado amante rudo. 

Las respiraciones agitadas, cuerpos exhaustos y sonrisas de traviesos enamorados por la pasión y el encuentro encantador. Besando la frente del azorado coreano, peinando las hebras doradas húmedas y la reverencia siendo la protagonista del brillo en los iris azules, YiXing habló con su voz afectada.

— _Sabía que nada se compararía con tu voz quebrándose por el placer entretanto sollozabas mi nombre con tu adorable voz, JunMyeon_ —reveló haciendo sonrojar al pobre rubio, que reía exhausto.

— _Ahora que has conseguido lo que querías, ¿obtendré la culminación de mi contrato?_

— _Lo tendrás, pero todavía no estoy satisfecho_ —declaró, sus rasgos faciales viéndose dominados por una extraña seriedad—. _No fui irónico al decir que me había enamorado de un extraño, lo hago realmente_ —tomó una de las manos adversas y la besó con dedicación, la mirada turbada de JunMyeon presenciando todo—. _Soy conocido por obtener todo lo que quiero, y yo te quiero a mi lado, por lo que me reste de vida. No quiero ser solo tu socio, también quiero ser tu hombre. ¿Me detendrás de mi cometido?_

Conmocionado y eufórico, dominado por las emociones burbujeantes en su interior, simplemente dedujo que no podría evitar caer en semejante tentación.

— _Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría detenerte. Además_ —un beso parsimonioso, encendiéndose como gasolina al contacto del fuego que terminó muy pronto para el gusto de ambos—, _no tengo ningún problema con ser amado por un hombre como tú. No me opongo a nada._

Quizá era demasiado pronto para jurarse amor eterno pero los sentimientos probos no carecían de verdad. Un apasionado romance dio inicio por el coraje de una banal plática que se tornó amatoria para beneficio de ambos.

Sí, JunMyeon sólo debía continuar con esa conversación amorosa hasta el final y lo supo, viendo a su agitado amante, fundiéndose con él por segunda vez esa noche.

Ahora, quizás le debía un aumento al impertinente de su secretario.


	17. 𝟏𝟕. 𝐒𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐘𝐨𝐮

🌸 **Género** : Fluff  
🌸 **Extensión** : 2.6K  
🌸 **Sinopsis** : JunMyeon no sabe cómo corresponder a su joven pretendiente.

_Porque después de todo este tiempo, sigo enamorado de ti._

  
JunMyeon disfrutaba amenamente de la brisa en la mañana, nada más agradable que los cálidos rayos solares calentando la piel después de un baño frío por la madrugada. Era reconfortante. Sí, él se levantaba bastante temprano por las madrugadas para trabajar en su empleo de medio tiempo en la guardería de la ciudad, dicho trabajo le daba una buena ayuda para llegar a fin de mes sin gastar completamente la beca universitaria. El joven de cabellos castaños amaba a los niños y para su buena suerte, ellos congeniaban con él, dejándole realizar sus actividades sin ningún percance.

Sí, por ello no lo sentía realmente como horas laborales en las que deseaba morir o que le pegasen un tiro por soportar malcriadeces, desastres y demás rabietas que los infantes hiperactivos pudiesen hacer. Era divertido jugar y estar con ellos, porque de alguna forma a sus diecisiete años todavía se sentía bastante ligado a su infancia, comprendiendo perfectamente cómo actuaban y siendo lo suficientemente maduro para detenerlos cuando trataban de pasarse de listos.

El empleo se lo dio inmediatamente su hermana al ver su entusiasmo y, sobre todo, porque ella sola necesitaba una mano lidiando con veinte niños bastante llenos de energías que, o la volvían loca o le quitaban los deseos de ser madre. Para su suerte, ellos no tuvieron algún problema con JunMyeon todos le querían, incluso podría decirse mucho más que a SunMi porque a veces les dejaba salirse con la suya. Pero silencio, era un secreto de todos.

Por ello, estaba contento recibiendo a los pequeños niños sonrientes de llegar a jugar y aprender junto a él. Como siempre las madres le saludaban y hacían una platica efímera al dejar a los infantes en el aula junto a su hermana mayor, las mujeres mayores le felicitaban por su paciencia y congenio con los revoltosos niños que, a pesar de ser sus hijos, algunas veces les llenaban las cabezas de canas verdes.

Hombre, qué dirán de sus esposos.

Sin embargo, todo era bueno. Era el trabajo soñado de JunMyeon durante sus días libres y entretenimiento para liberar el estrés, no tenía ningún problema o complicación con el que no pudiese lidiar.

Bueno, sólo había uno y llegaba trotando de la mano de su madre, totalmente emocionado por encontrarse con él. Ustedes deben saber que JunMyeon ama a todos los pequeños de la guardería y que los quería como los hermanitos menores que nunca tuvo, pero una cosa era lidiar con las travesuras de un niño y la otra era tratar de no romper el corazón de un pequeño entusiasta junto a su coqueteo inocente.

Simplemente no sabía de qué manera reaccionar ni cómo proceder con él, pero puso su mejor sonrisa brillante al detener la conversación con las tres madres que no se retiraban todavía. Al verlo, el pequeño también le devolvió la sonrisa y soltó el agarre de su madre para ir directamente a su cintura y pegando su cabecita azabache en su vientre al abrazarle.

JunMyeon no era muy alto, pero definitivamente YiXing no lo era tampoco.

—Buenos días Sra. Zhang, buenos días Xing Xing. —recibió gustosamente los saludos de ambos, pero había algo diferente en el pequeño, había una renuencia a hablar y un sonrojo estaba permanente en sus mejillas.

—Myeonnie Hyung —el pequeño tiró del delantal de JunMyeon, atrayendo su atención al acariciar sus cabellos.

—¿Qué sucede, Xing? ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido hoy?

—Le dije a mi hermano mayor que me casaría con usted, pero él no me cree, ¿verdad que usted se casará conmigo? ¿Verdad?

¿De dónde sacaba tantas ocurrencias ese niño?

Bajo las miradas atentas de las féminas risueñas y la anhelante, casi llorosa cara del pequeño, JunMyeon supo que estaba en problemas. No quería ser grosero ni hacer llorar y ser motivo del corazoncito roto del niño de siete años, así que enunció unas palabras bastante _significativas_.

—Oh cariño, —se hincó y apretó las mejillas redondas del chiquillo—. No puedo casarme ahora contigo.

La mirada se entristeció significativamente con celeridad, pero agregó:

—Pero sin duda me casaré contigo cuando crezcas. Todavía eres muy joven para mí. —Por lo menos había salido de ese aprieto en ese instante, bajo las miradas enternecidas de las madres recibió un dulce besito en la mejilla de un eufórico YiXing que corrió hacia el aula gritando tanto como su voz le permitía, diciendo algo como: _¡Myeonnie Hyung se casará conmigo cuando crezca! ¡Baekkie, ven, debemos empezar a planear los preparativos desde antes!_

Algo avergonzado despidió a las mujeres sonrientes y divertidas con los apuros que tenía que afrontar. Había sido una pequeña excusa para librarse de la situación incómoda, pero, ¿por qué creía que eso le traería repercusiones y se lamentaría después?

Definitivamente se estaba lamentando.

Se había graduado y en la actualidad trabajaba en las oficinas del banco central junto al cuerpo contable encargado de los mecanismos internos de la administración financiera para evitar que todo se fuese al demonio. Básicamente le había dicho adiós a su trabajo en la guardería hace tanto tiempo y ahora era un adulto hecho y derecho de veintisiete años con un buen salario y una casa propia. Visitaba el lugar de vez en cuando viendo a su hermana lidiar junto a su esposo y ayudantes con los pequeños. Era bastante nostálgico, pero habían cosas procedentes del pasado que lo ponían más nostálgico y… bastante mortificado.

Justamente llegaban siempre a las ocho de la mañana, no importaba qué, llegaban a su trabajo o llegaban a su casa. Y siempre tenían una pequeña tarjeta con dos iniciales que conocía muy bien.

—Hoy es un ramo de rosas, ayer fueron dulces de arroz, anteayer fue, ¿un café después de cierre? Vaya que tu pretendiente es muy atento, JunMyeon.

—Oh cállate, MinSeok. No quiero saber nada al respecto. —cubrió su rostro con las manos, bastante avergonzado de que sus palabras fuesen tomadas en serio—. Después de tantos años…

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Yo no me quejaría si tuviera a un chico atendiéndome con recelo, JongDae es un hombre gentil, pero es muy olvidadizo.

—Pues me molesta que mi pretendiente se tomó muy a pecho unas palabras que ni dije en serio. —el rubor en las mejillas del castaño, siendo visto con escepticismo por el rubio de mejillas regordetas.

—Vamos, ¿qué le dijiste a ese **Z.Y**. que se pudo tomar muy en serio? —inquirió leyendo la notita del día que decía: _JunMyeon Hyung luce tan radiante después de los cierres contables. Es como si un ángel saliese de la cautividad del infierno._ —Este chico tiene buenas analogías.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada, nada. Pero dime, ¿qué dijiste exactamente que te mortifica tanto?

Echó un suspiro a la vez que los colores se subían estrepitosamente al rostro mientras jugaba con la corbata de su traje añil oscuro.

—Le dije que me casaría con él cuando creciera, pero ¡eso fue hace diez años! Supongo que cree que lo olvidé y por ello me está cortejando —un puchero adorable se instaló en sus labios, haciendo que el otro riese.

—Oh pobre chico, su prometido no lo quiere ni ver ahora. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto? ¿Qué tan joven era para no tener un noviazgo normal en esos tiempos y establecerte ahora?

—Él tenia siete años.

—Yo no sabía que te gustaban menores, ni que fueses un pedófilo en potencia, JunMyeon.

—¡No lo soy! —gritó atrayendo la atención de los demás compañeros de trabajo que volvieron a los miles de documentos en sus respectivos escritorios—. No lo soy, solo que lo dije para salir de un aprieto y no romper el corazón de un niño. Creí que se le pasaría cuando me mudase a los edificios de la universidad y ya no me viese más, pero me equivoqué y ahora está tratando de llamar mi atención de esta manera. Probablemente esté a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero no puedo relacionarme con él.

—¿Por qué no? ¿El código de ética y moral te lo impide? —arqueó una ceja, viéndole como si estuviese a punto de decir una estupidez.

—No, bueno sí. Mi trabajo se extiende a mi vida personal y no puedo hacerlo, YiXing podrá ser un chico atractivo, pero es demasiado joven e inexperto. —sacó su celular y le mostró una foto del aludido.

—Vaya sí que es caliente. Yo que tú tiro por la borda el código, él merece la pena. ¿No piensa abandonarte? Digo, para intentarlo con él.

—¡MinSeok!

—Vamos JunMyeon, esclarece las cosas. Si no deseas nada con él, detenlo de que se rompa el corazón verdaderamente ahora. No le des ilusiones con tu silencio —le apuntó con el dedo índice, viéndole con decisión—. Habla con él en serio y termina con todo o hazlo funcionar si deseas.

Esas palabras se quedaron en su mente por el resto de la jornada laboral e incluso camino a casa, por los andenes vacíos al atardecer no podían dejar de sonar con insistencia en su cabeza. Llevaba consigo el ramo de rosas que recibió en la mañana con dirección a la guardería de su hermana que quedaba de camino a su hogar. Se sentía bastante contrariado porque todavía podía ver al pequeño YiXing jugando y sonriendo como lo haría todo niño. No podía concebirlo como un atractivo adolescente cerca de la legalidad, definitivamente para él era una clase de juego mental que no estaba seguro si podría ganar, porque a comparación de él, YiXing se había desarrollado como un hombre y JunMyeon, bueno, él seguía siendo un enclenque con la única autoridad que brindaba su título.

El enmallado era extenso, casi cubriendo la totalidad de la calle. Los juguetes dispersos en el patio estaban siendo recogidos por las ayudantes de su hermana mientras que ella despedía a los pequeños en la entrada, sonriendo como sólo ella podía. Los hermanos tenían esa característica, una sonrisa brillante y lujosa que embelesaba a todo mundo. Acercándose escuchó un silbido detrás de sus espaldas y al virarse, el carmesí se extendió por sus adorables mofletes. Había estado huyendo de él durante semanas, pero simplemente no podría eludirlo por siempre.

Era imposible que hubiese crecido tanto y verse tan imponente cuando ni siquiera había llegado a la veintena. Bajándose de una motocicleta negra, liberando su cabellera azabache hecha un nido de pájaros bastante atractiva y sonriéndole a él con una lenta, enloquecedora sonrisa que acentuaba esos hoyuelos pecaminosos, JunMyeon casi tiene un infarto. Pero antes de que sucediese, intentó echar carrera lejos de YiXing, pero no lo logró cuando sintió una mano firme sobre su hombro, deteniéndole el paso acelerado.

—JunMyeon Hyung.

—Ay canijo.

—JunMyeon Hyung —con un giro rápido hizo que le enfrentase, su corazón revoloteando como si fuera una colegiala siendo cortejada por el playboy de la secundaria—. ¿Por qué me has estado ignorando todo este tiempo? ¿No te han gustado mis regalos? ¿Por qué no me hablas?

JunMyeon se sentía mareado, por la presencia afable del menor que le llevaba varios centímetros y por la diatriba de preguntas junto a la mirada angustiada del mismo, simplemente no podía entender sus deseos. YiXing era un imán para él, atrayéndolo, pero se sentía errado por los viejos recuerdos atesorados en el pasado.

—¿En qué debo mejorar? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me hagas caso?

—¿Puedes cambiar tu edad en el registro civil?

—¿Eh?

—Olvídalo —suspiró, el sonrojo bonito en sus mejillas viéndose etéreo bajo la lumbre naranja del cielo—. YiXing no tienes la culpa de nada, no tienes la culpa de que yo esté estancado en el pasado y no pueda dejar de verte como un niño. No importa lo que hagas, todo es agradable pero cuando te veo no puedo dejar de recordar cómo eras hace diez años.

—Puedes ser mi Sugar Daddy pero yo estaré arriba.

—¡YiXing! Estoy hablando en serio, cabeza de cacahuate. —refunfuñó, riéndose un poco a la par del otro, pero sin esperar que una mano grande acariciara su mejilla rosácea con adoración, la misma que se reflejaba en esos bonitos ojos castaños.

—JunMyeon Hyung, yo también estoy hablando en serio. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que era un niño y no puedo borrarte de mi mente. Creí que al crecer lo olvidaría, pero no puedo dejar de pensarte, de anhelarte, no cuando prometiste que te casarías conmigo.

—Fui un torpe al ilusionarte de esa manera sólo para no herirte en ese entonces.

—Pero puedes corresponderme ahora. Puedes darme una oportunidad para conquistarte y hacerte cumplir esa promesa. —enunció con solemnidad.

—Pero Xing, te llevo diez años. —refutó, viéndose contrariado por aceptar o negar la tentación dulce frente a él.

—La edad no importa, JunMyeon Hyung —el mayor jadeó—. Te quiero y esto será consentido por ambos, ¿qué más se necesita además de mi intenso amor por ti?

—Después de todo este tiempo, ¿sigues enamorado de mí? —los orbes avellana brillaron, anhelando una respuesta que calentaba su pecho y le hacía derretir.

Esperaba una verbal, no un cándido beso que encendió fuegos artificiales tras sus párpados cerrados, degustando de los suaves, amables y exploradores labios del menor que lo alteraba desde sus años más jóvenes. El sentimiento genuino estaba ahí, solo tenía que dejar de poner excusas y aceptarlo gustosamente. Al separarse, dejándole deseoso, YiXing le regaló una sonrisa hermosa, similar a la que tendría cuando un pequeño conseguía lo que quería.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

—Sigues siendo igual de revoltoso que cuando niño. —argumentó, frunciendo la nariz adorablemente.

—Entonces, —acariciando los costados de su rostro y el deseo cálido hirviendo en los iris después de depositar un beso en su frente—. ¿Me darás una oportunidad, JunMyeon Hyung?

—¿Seguirás cortejándome como lo has hecho hasta ahora? —inquirió meloso sin despegar la vista del joven ansioso.

—Lo haré todos los días hasta conseguir que tengas un anillo de oro en tu dedo anular, y cuando lo logre, verás que mi cortejo no terminará jamás, haré que te enamores más y más de mí hasta que llegues a igualarme en la intensidad de mi amor por ti. Pero incluso creo que no será suficiente. —respondió azorado, con el rubor tiñendo ligeramente sus pómulos.

—¿Tan intenso es tu amor por mí, Zhang YiXing?

—Sí, muy intenso e irreverente por tenerte, —tomó ambas manos y las enlazó con las suyas, meciéndolas tímidamente de un lado a otro. —Entonces, ¿aceptarás mi propuesta?

Lo quería, quería intentarlo y experimentar el anhelo fervoroso de ese afecto, por ello selló ambas bocas juntas, transmitiéndole el mensaje desde lo profundo de su corazón.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —utilizó las mismas palabras para burlarse de él.

—Oh definitivamente haré que te vuelvas loco por mí, dulce y sonriente demonio.

—¿Ahora soy un ente de mal?

—Quizá porque me hiciste esperar demasiado tiempo.

—No podía permitirme visitar la cárcel por pedofilia y, de hecho, me sigo arriesgando.

—De todas formas, no creo que mi pequeño ángel sea encarcelado por amarme cuando yo le he dado el permiso. —besó tiernamente la coronilla del mayor, haciéndole reír como un tonto.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos, par de tortolos! ¡No sigan derramando sus mieles frente a mis niños! —SunMi cruzó los brazos con una mueca entre graciosa e indignada poniéndose delante de los restantes pequeños que no habían sido recogidos todavía. 

Riéndose como locos por ver que su escena romántica fue presenciada por un grupo de niños y madres enternecidas, estaban eufóricos por su travesura frente a la entrada de la guardería. YiXing guió a JunMyeon hasta su motocicleta pasándole un casco de repuesto que llevaba cuando se montó. Abrazó fuertemente la cintura del menor al salir con dirección a la casa del castaño, riéndose con el corazón lleno de dicha entretanto apoyaba su frente en la espalda ancha de YiXing.

Ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en un hombre alto, guapo y deseable, que conservaba sus intactos sentimientos puros por él. Si YiXing pudo amarle tanto a este punto y reservarle todo su afecto, ¿qué impedía que JunMyeon no aprovechase la oportunidad?

Nada. Nada podía impedirselo ahora.


	18. 𝟏𝟖. 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞

🌸 **Género** : Angst | Drama | Romance  
🌸 **Extensión** : 3.9K  
🌸 **Sinopsis** : YiXing no quiere el fina de ese romance prohibido.

_No quiero perder tu amor esta noche._

El verano se sentía en su máximo esplendor. El cielo cargado de colores hermosos, la constante brisa marina contra los rostros, la euforia en la sangre y por supuesto, los amores prohibidos o primerizos se abrían semejantes a las flores en la época rosácea. La emoción compartida se filtraba a través de la ventana y bailaba junto a las cortinas blancas. 

Era el comienzo de la ardorosa temporada y los cuerpos lozanos se sentían febriles por las hormonas y los sentimientos tratando de escapar mientras ellos se convertían en un colapso absoluto. Es la sensación veraniega en la juventud y también de quienes comparten esa emoción, al permanecer constantemente en el entorno de ellos.

YiXing lo sabe, y la racionalidad no forma parte de él, sintiéndose distante y bastante turbado. Azorado y caliente, confuso y determinado. Atrevido pero taciturno en su punto. Era una mezcolanza de emociones, sentires que le hacían perder la cabeza.

Decir que no sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto era un cliché muy usado, pero era la verdad, y a pesar de su vergüenza, él no podía negarlo. Un romance que veía el fatídico final incluso antes de iniciar, todo por el contexto, todo por la moral y, sin lugar a dudas, los sentimientos e ideales comprometidos.

Estaba enamorado, pero todo aludía a que era una mala idea, que todo se iría por la borda en un mal movimiento y que su corazón quedaría hecho trizas al ser utilizado como una pequeña aventura. Una satisfacción pasajera que él eludiría con creces y sonreiría, mostrando su nevada sonrisa, manteniendo la apariencia por el bienestar de quien amaba. Al que amaba verdaderamente, incluso más que YiXing.

Y ese joven de cabellos platinados estaba ahí junto a él, alto y pensante, en el cuarto preparando las pertenencias que llevaría para su entretenido fin de semana junto a sus otros amigos. Una reunión a la que YiXing no asistiría, pues tenia otros planes que llevar a cabo. Unos que podrían solucionar todo, o mandar todo al infierno.

—No sé si llevar pijama, creo que podría dormir desnudo. ¿Tú qué opinas? —habló dándole la espalda mientras rebuscaba en su armario un pijama decente, si es que querría ponérsela. 

Mirando al techo, alzando una pelota de beisbol y golpeándola reiteradas veces contra la pared, YiXing ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

—Si piensas conquistar a LuHan Hyung con esas tretas mejor ni lo hagas. —farfulló, ido totalmente.

—Entonces, ¿no uso pijama? —inquirió, con la voz emocionada.

—No SeHun, tienes que usarla. LuHan Hyung tiene una imagen inocente de su pequeño Hunnie. —se rió un poco—. Definitivamente él no sabe nada sobre ti, no puedes acercarte a él y decirle: _LuHan, te amo, quiero ser todo tuyo. Viólame._ No Hun, así no funciona el romance.

Un avergonzado peliblanco se acercó con indicios de furia, golpeándolo con un débil codazo en el abdomen. Los colores se habían subido a su rostro y se veía indignado. YiXing volvió a reírse.

—Ya sé que no funciona así, idiota. Pero estoy harto de que me vea como un crío que se quedará así para siempre. —protestó, echándose en la cama y suspirando exagerado.

—Entonces muéstrale que puedes ser un buen chico, flirteando y demás cosas. Si te muestras así, solo quedarás como un puberto cachondo ante sus ojos. Y él definitivamente te seguirá viendo como un eso, un niño.

—¡Estoy a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad! —refutó.

—Y eso no tiene nada que ver. La madurez se consigue con tu comportamiento, no con tu edad. —argumentó, todavía tirando la pelota contra la pared llena de posters. —Además eso es una mentira, tienes apenas dieciséis. Yo soy el más próximo a cumplir dieciocho.

—¿Por qué demonios tuve que enamorarme de un universitario en la veintena? ¿Por qué no uno de mi edad y en la secundaria? ¡Ah! Estúpido corazón —se quejó con un puchero abultando sus labios.

—No lo sé, tienes una fijación con los hombres mayores que tú. Quizá porque te criaste completamente con tu padre y jamás conociste a tu madre, sientes más seguridad con los hombres como tu papá, por ende, tu gusto está sincronizado con esa sensación de seguridad, calidez y madurez que definitivamente alguien mayor podría darte. —contestó, echándole una mirada al menor que se revolvía en la cama hasta caer en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas hasta hacerse bolita.

—¿Ahora eres psicólogo? No necesito tus raros dictámenes médicos, ¿sabes? —habló sin mirarle, algo avergonzado con la situación. —Pero, puede que tengas razón.

—Por supuesto que sí. —alegó con suficiencia, virando los ojos.

—No, —SeHun negó con la cabeza, su mirada totalmente pensante—. Amo a papá, y lo amo muchísimo. Siempre quise que encontrara a una mujer que lo amase con la misma intensidad que yo, pero todas con quienes intentó simplemente lo hicieron trizas. Más de lo que hizo mamá al abandonarnos cuando yo no tenía ni siquiera un mes de nacido. —la ira e impotencia filtrándose en su voz, los dedos estrujando la tela del pantalón café.

Un escozor inevitable dominaba su corazón, un carmín revelador tiñendo las mejillas y el dolor de la verdad en esas palabras lo tenían estático, inquieto y sumamente nervioso al lado del menor, que proseguía en su revelación personal. 

—Yo odiaba verlo llorar en las noches, odiaba esas ojeras tras sumirse en el trabajo para olvidar que fue utilizado, odiaba que me diera una sonrisa cálida que no llegaba a sus ojos. —la voz descendió varios niveles, volviéndose tímida y difícil de escuchar—. Entonces prometí que, si nadie protegía y amaba a papá con buenas intenciones, no dejaría que volviesen a herirlo. He evitado que papá tenga relaciones con alguien porque quiero que lo amen, pero nadie es digno de él. 

La comprensión se visualizaba en los orbes castaños del pelinegro, y la impotencia acompañada de las ganas de gritarle al adverso que sí existe alguien digno se hacían más irreverentes en su pecho. Sin embargo, se vio diciendo otras palabras.

—Puedo comprender tu honorable intención. 

—Papá es la clase de hombre que quiero amar y proteger, al igual que deseo ser amado y protegido por ese tipo de hombre. Quiero amar a alguien igual que él: amable, dulce y lleno de bondad. La clase de persona que este mundo de mierda no merece. —alzó la vista, ilusionado y lleno de convicción—. Quizá por eso estoy enamorado de LuHan Hyung, porque me recuerda a papá en esos sentidos. Yo quiero que papá encuentre a alguien como yo, dispuesto a amarlo con esa reverencia e intensidad. 

—Probablemente esa persona esté muy cerca de tu padre ahora, solo que no la has visto de la manera correcta.

Y su idiotez hizo que metiera la pata. Una mirada dura y escéptica se pegó a él de parte del menor, arqueando las cejas y el rostro tornándose serio, como si las intenciones de asesinar al que se acercaba a su progenitor fuesen las que lo motivaban ahora. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? Mi papá no está saliendo con nadie, ni conociendo a nadie. Es imposible. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—N-no, por nada, por nada. Solo eran palabras consoladoras —argumentó con nervios punzantes, rascándose la nuca entretanto eludía la mirada filosa del peliblanco. 

No hubo una respuesta directa, los ojos borgoña del adverso lo miraban analíticamente, tratando de comprobar que sus palabras eran verdad.

—Haz estado comportándote extraño últimamente, ¿hay algo de lo que desees hablarme? —la preocupación también estaba emergiendo, pero no parecía abarcar a las demás emociones. —Confías en mí, ¿verdad, Xing? Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa. 

Sudando frío, temblando imperceptiblemente YiXing creía no tener escapatoria, pero antes de que el otro abriese nuevamente su boca, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al precioso ser que podía ser su salvación o condena perpetua. Un hombre de complexión delgada y estatura pequeña, de lacios cabellos blanquecinos similares a los de su mejor amigo y hermosos, bellísimos ojos avellanas vestido con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta blanca, apareció con una agradable excusa que lo libraría de la incómoda situación.

—Hun querido, los chicos están afuera ya. Dicen que te apresures. —una hermosa sonrisa mientras colocaba correctamente esas gafas cuadradas de marco grueso, acelerando el corazón del pobre pelinegro que se movió un poco, eludiendo la vista. 

Apuntando al reloj en la pared, todo color desapareció del rostro de SeHun mientras maldecía habérsele pasado la hora. Mientras recogía las cosas tiradas por la pieza, YiXing las acomodaba en la maleta casi lista tratando de ahorrarle tiempo al otro.

—Les diré que bajas en unos minutos. Date prisa. —sonrió, dejando la puerta abierta. Una mirada significativa transmitió esos dulces ojos llenos de conflictivas emociones semejantes a las que él tenía. Viró el rostro antes de perderse en su hechizo, terminando de alistar las pertenencias del menor.

Aun seguía ido por la situación mientras descendía con la maleta del peliblanco que estaba azorado por la presencia del chino hablando con su padre, asegurándole que protegería a su hijo de cualquier percance y lo traería con bien a casa. Un beso fue dejado en la testa del unigénito por parte del padre mientras LuHan sonreía a la muestra de afecto. En el ultimo peldaño de la escalera se quedó estático, viendo como ese adorable panorama podría destruirse por un mal paso en falso. El corazón volvió a pesarle, pero la necia determinación gritaba por una oportunidad. 

—Dame la maleta, yo la subiré a la camioneta YiXing. —LuHan tomó dicho objeto y cruzó la puerta principal llevando a un apenado SeHun de la mano hasta el vehículo parqueado en la cuneta, lleno con otros muchachos que alzaron la mano para saludarlo a él y al hombre mayor a su lado en el extenso porche. 

Había tensión en el cuerpo adverso, sabía por qué. Él no se quedaba atrás, aunque lo disimulara saludando con euforia a los otros acompañantes del viaje, despidiéndolos en su buen viaje a la casa de playa de los tíos de LuHan. SeHun sacó la blanquecina cabeza por la ventana del compartimiento trasero, azotando su mano en una clara señal de despedida.

—Cuida de papá mientras no estoy, YiXing. Te lo encargo mucho, ¿vale? —les sonrió y la camioneta arrancó, partiendo de la casa de los Kim hacia la carretera principal.

El atardecer se visualizaba en las esquinas de un inmenso cielo, los tonos nostálgicos filtrándose en esa bóveda celeste y la brisa incitante estremeciendo la hojarasca de árboles movía los hilos adecuados para los amantes secretos. No quería mirarlo todavía, tenía que aclarar las cosas en su mente, pero la visión del escéptico rostro de SeHun y su determinación a volver lo inestable estable era muy fuerte en su interior.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y creyó que era el final porque también ignoraría lo que dejaron pendiente. No fue así. 

—¿Quieres tomar un poco de té, YiXing? —la afable voz de ese hombre le preguntó y simplemente no podía negarle nada que no quisiera darle. Porque no solo el instinto le controlaba, sentimientos fuertes eran los incitadores a hacer lo arriesgado factible.

Por ello se vio siguiéndole hasta la cocina, sentándose en una de las bancas contiguas a la isla mientras el mayor sacaba unas tazas de vidrio junto a sobres de té después de poner la tetera en el fogón.

Se movía discretamente, todo calculado en una farsa muy agradable a la mente de los ignorantes. No había ignorantes presentes, solo los sabedores de la verdad. Y era doloroso como el infierno que tratase de desviar lo inevitable. Apretó sus puños inhalando aire en un vil intento de esclarecer el movimiento constante de ideas y deseos, anhelando la valentía y determinación para ganar la batalla.

—JunMyeon. —su tono era serio, muy serio tanto así que el adverso dejó sus elocuentes meneos frente al menor, que estaba bastante tenso sin la necesidad de la excitación acrecentándose entre sus pantalones.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres otra cosa que no sea té? —inquirió, tratando de desviar las intenciones con palabras afables que lo dañaban, que los hacían sufrir. 

—No, no me refiero al té. —echó un suspiro, rascando su testa tratando de mantener la calma—. Es otra cosa la que quiero.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Algún postre? Creo que tengo tarta de manza-

—Debemos hablar, por favor no ignores lo que trato de decir. —furia e impotencia revoloteando en el tono, sus rasgos endurecidos y palpitaciones desenfrenadas. Estaba a punto de volverse loco si continuaba actuando.

—¿Entonces? —seguía sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda y armando la cruel escena teatral—. Estoy escuchándote, te ofrecí un poco de tarta junto al té, es muy delicioso. SeHun me lo obsequió hace-

Esa fue la gota que colmó su paciencia y simplemente YiXing explotó. 

La furia bullendo en él le hizo levantarse, haciendo caer la banca y apresando al mayor contra la isla. Estaba impactado, sus ojos lo reflejaban y lo que había dado por ignorado le hacia temblar similar a una hoja en el otoño. Sus comisuras empezaban a cristalizarse, hiperventilando por no saber qué hacer ahora.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me ignoras? —la necesidad de un mendigo en la súplica, una exigencia mientras sus brazos servían como una jaula para mantenerlo retenido. YiXing era más alto que él, la diferencia que JunMyeon tenía con el pelinegro eran diecisiete años de edad, de experiencia e inestabilidad. —Ambos sabemos lo que sucede, ¿por qué no puedes hablarlo conmigo?

Las emociones, incertidumbre y necesidad de que se arreglase todo explotaron en YiXing a manera de rabia, en JunMyeon un llanto desconsolado fue la respuesta a la impotencia.

YiXing se quedó estático por escasos segundos, antes de abrazarlo y arrullarlo con fuerza en su pecho, los sollozos lacerantes caían a borbotones en su voluble pecho, bóveda de inestabilidad en todo lo que refería a ellos dos. Sabían que su romance era propicio a fallar, todas las características de un trágico final estaban palpitando en la habitación aun cuando ellos eran un imán, atrayéndose a pesar de los impedimentos. Un adolescente y un adulto eran incompatibles, diferencias y visiones distintas que acercaban las peleas. Ellos fuera de ese molde, tan apegados y sentidos, pero el obstáculo más importante que la sociedad juzgando se acababa de ir a una casa en la playa con sus amigos.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Te estoy hiriendo, lo lamento tanto —sollozó, rompiéndose a pedazos mientras el otro acariciaba los argentados cabellos, tratando de transmitir calma cuando no la hallaría. 

—¿Ahora quieres romperlo todo? ¿Quieres seguir con tu vida después de haber obtenido mi afecto y simplemente largarte con SeHun a otra ciudad? ¿Quieres hacerme añicos mientras ignoras mis sentimientos y me haces a un lado? —el resentimiento y el dolor hablaban por él, pero no podía lastimarlo aun cuando ese hombre tenía todas las armas para destruirlo.

Esos orbes avellana se agrandaron, el temblor en el cuerpo aumentó y el llanto prosiguió. JunMyeon intentó zafarse del abrazo, pero la testarudez de YiXing era fuerte al igual que sus brazos. 

—No trates de huir, dame las respuestas que busco. —sostuvo el mentón del lloroso hombre, viéndole con afecto y dedicación. Su herido ser anhelando al victimario.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí cuando sabes que te haré daño? ¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera tan gentil cuando descubriste todo lo que planeo hacer para alejarte de mi vida? —inquirió desesperado, el carmín de la vergüenza azotando su rostro. 

La ternura en los ojos de YiXing, el candor de su cuerpo y las emociones fluyendo eran la respuesta silenciosa del porqué, pero JunMyeon necesitaba más. Él, después de tanto sufrimiento a manos de inconscientes y viles mujeres, necesitaba la firmeza y convicción de un hombre que realmente lo amara.

Ese era él.

—Lo sabes, JunMyeon. Maldita sea que lo sabes. —sus labios consumiendo el líquido salino en las mejillas, brotando de los ojos que amaba mirar—. Porque te amo, porque, aunque puedas hacerme pedazos con tus frágiles manos me quedo, y no hay mentira en eso. Podría ser un imbécil que te utilizaría y demás, pero no lo soy. Te amo y amo a SeHun. No arriesgaría mi amistad de años con él por algo menos que el amor de mi vida, y ese eres tú Kim JunMyeon.

La convicción ardía en los iris, sostenía la cara llorona del peliblanco que se removía ante sus besos, creyéndose indigno de ellos.

—Mi traslado en el trabajo ha sido aprobado. No puedo evitarlo, me iré a Seúl y no puedes detenerme. Tu padre te matará si sigues viéndome, él no aprueba que estés con un hombre y menos con el padre de tu mejor amigo. No lo ha dicho porque es una afrenta, pero no le evita hacerte daño, no quiero verte venir en la madrugada y sanar tus heridas como hace dos semanas —los sollozos intensos, abrazándole con fuerza entretanto la noche estaba irguiéndose en el firmamento, lúgubre como la situación—. Soy un problema en tu vida y estarás mejor sin mí, dolerá, pero es mej-

—Escúchame bien, y hazlo porque no estoy vertiendo mi alma por una idiotez en esa cabeza tuya —juntó sus frentes, una de las frágiles manos posadas sobre el pecho latente, desenfrenado—. No puedes irte, llevarte a SeHun y mi amor por ti en un auto y hacer tu maldita vida lejos de mí. No me interesa mi padre, me iré a la universidad estatal en pocos meses y estaré lejos de su alcance. Sé que no puedes evitar irte de la gente juzgándote, entonces yo me iré contigo. Estaremos unos meses separados, pero me niego a permanecer lejos de ti toda mi vida. No te quedas conmigo bien, iré tras de ti. 

El rubor acrecentándose, y la dicha que evitaba recibir inundando su corazón herido, incrédulo. 

—¿No me crees? ¿Solo por ser un estúpido adolescente con las hormonas alteradas? ¿Esa es tu excusa?

—He sido herido tantas veces desde que la madre de SeHun me abandonó, negándose a destruir su vida por un niño que no quería. Tantas que llegaron a mi vida para obtener satisfacción y nada más. Entonces llegas tú, creciendo ante mis ojos y declarándote mi salvador. ¿Un incrédulo herido debe creer? —Manos suaves acariciando el rostro joven que también se unía a su llanto, impotente y desnudo en el sentir. —Lo hago, pero la vida no es fácil. Eres muy joven y me dejarás cuando veas que no valgo la pena, temerás perder la amistad de SeHun para siempre. Y yo quedaré desolado.

—Entonces me apuñalas por la espalda antes de sufrir tú —rebatió, tomando un beso de los labios rojizos de otro, que se estremecía por el sufrimiento de la verdad—. Yo también tengo inseguridades, soy joven e inexperto en todos los campos de la vida. Puedes encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que yo y hacer tu vida amándolo. Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me enteré de que te largabas. ¿Acaso no soy suficiente?

—¡Eres demasiado! Eres lo que anhelo, todo lo que he deseado, por ello temo no saber corresponderte y echar todo a la basura. Tengo miedo de amar porque soy inexperto al ser rechazado, herido. —Acariciando sus hombros fuertes, anhelo y adoración en sus ojos descubiertos, sin gafas que escondieran esas dos gemas avellanas—. Puedo hacerte infeliz con mis inseguridades y te largarás y mi mundo se vendrá abajo.

—Quita esa idea de tu cabeza, por amor de Dios. Si soy suficiente para ti no hay nada más en eso. He experimentado que puedes hacerme daño, pero por protegerme. No me interesa si duele, te amo JunMyeon y no me interesa sacrificar todo lo que tengo por ti, eres la luz en mi vida oscura de un padre alcohólico y madre difunta. SeHun y tú son mi todo, si se van, ¿qué será de mí? —la crudeza de revelar su alma, de sostener a su dueño y señor en los brazos, irreal. 

—¿No te interesa el qué dirán? ¿No te interesa tu padre? ¿El resto de tus amigos? ¿Dejarlos atrás? —liberó el agarre, alejándose de él volviendo a su miedo. La lumbre escasa iluminaba el cuerpo trémulo, otra vez entregado a la inseguridad. Corazones anhelándose e hiriéndose cuando sabían lo que querían.

—No me interesa nada. Mi padre está centrado en la bebida, mis amigos se han graduado conmigo e irán a otras partes, con nuevas personas. La gente habla todos los días y ellos no afectan tu vida si no les das el poder. Yo no los necesito. Solo te necesito a ti y a mi mejor amigo. LuHan Hyung me ayudará a costear los gastos de la universidad y me quedaré con él en su departamento. De todas formas, es mi primo. —sigiloso, se acercaba al peliblanco inseguro, viéndose adorable y conquistando el alma aun cuando la había herido—. Voy a decirle a SeHun que la persona que tú necesitas es a mí, no voy a renunciar hasta tener su aprobación si tú decides que me quieres a tu lado.

—YiXing… y-yo, nosotros sabemos cómo puede reaccionar Hun y-

—Dímelo ahora, estoy dispuesto a todo. SeHun puede entenderlo porque lo quiere también. Te cuidaré y protegeré, te amaré y siempre estaré sediento por tu amor. —al tenerlo cerca, tomó sus hombros y bajo el hechizo de la luz lunar filtrándose a través de la ventana en la cocina, le preguntó lo único que quería saber, que tal respuesta dada sería su salvación o condena en la vida—. ¿Me quieres a tu lado, JunMyeon? Sin importar qué, solo entregándote mi corazón, cuerpo y alma como seguro. Este soy yo, Zhang YiXing, el hombre que te ama y jamás te abandonará. ¿Lo quieres a tu lado?

El conflicto en sus ojos le enviaba corrientes de pesadumbre al espíritu desgastado, podía sentir el escozor en las comisuras por las nuevas lagrimas que derramaría. El silencio era estridente y podía ver la negación en el rostro del otro. Su corazón se fragmentaba como nunca, el dolor y rechazo de quien ama reflejándose en él. Sus pies buscando una salida, se dirigían afuera para nunca volver, pero una mano suave sujetando la suya lo hizo volver, siendo recibido por unos labios cálidos, húmedos en un rostro llorando otra vez. La sorpresa y gratitud llenando su ser, alzando al único hombre que amaría en brazos. 

—Jamás te arrepentirás de haberme elegido, ni siquiera la muerte me impedirá buscarte y encontrarte para mantenerte a mi lado. —juró solemnemente, adorando con sus dedos los párpados henchidos por tanto llanto vertido—. No llores más, ahora serás feliz conmigo. Plenamente.

—Te amo, YiXing. Te entrego mi corazón y está en tus manos para hacer con el lo que desees. Úsalo, aprécialo, pero jamás lo lastimes. 

Entre besos, enredando las piernas en la cintura, prometió lo que nadie más cumpliría. Porque bajo la lumbre del noctívago cielo veraniego, haciéndole el amor hasta la saciedad en el lecho blanco y suave, entre palabras ardorosas y embestidas arduas, prometía con la vida que se le fue otorgada amarle hasta el final de los tiempos. 

Ese rostro que fue burlado era adorado con besos intensos, el cuerpo utilizado era reverenciado con los sentimientos del amante entregado, esos ojos que habían llorado por el sufrimiento ahora lo hacían por el placer. Y ese afable, benévolo corazón ingenuo que fue pisoteado encontró el trono en el joven hombre entre sus piernas, sosteniéndolo y asegurando que el probo amor jamás se extinguirá.

Y, de alguna forma, sabía que eso era verdad.


	19. 𝟏𝟗. 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐁𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞

🌹 **Género** : Romance | AU!  
🌹 **Extensión** : 2.1K  
🌹 **Sinopsis** : Todo de JunMyeon pertenece a YiXing.

_¿No puedes verlo? Tú me perteneces._

  
¿No es maravilloso? No es capaz de creer que él es real y ese pensamiento ha rondado su mente por tanto tiempo.

Quizá los estándares estarían en contra, el mundo juzgaría su visión y la gente repleta de envidia repugnante contradeciría su veredicto, pero no eran importantes, nada lo era cuando podía verle hacer absolutamente todo y ser sorprendido por la magia destilando de sus manos, pies, cuerpo al congeniar perfectamente.

Oh sí, ellos eran los ciegos ante la preciosura que sus ojos castaños apreciaban detenidamente, porque no cualquiera es bendecido con encontrar al amor de su vida y tener la suficiente inteligencia de mantenerlo a su lado, con el dolor que produce la felicidad ante tan mínima cosa que haga.

Probablemente él salvó el mundo en su vida pasada o hizo algo muy agraciado con la humanidad para ser recompensado con ese ángel, un ángel que suponía tener tantos defectos porque consideraba ser mortal. Oh que el Padre perdonase su incredulidad, porque un chico tan hermoso en todo aspecto como él no podía ser concebido en este mundo asqueroso y malvado. No, claro que no podía. Y Zhang YiXing era uno de los pocos bendecidos con la dicha de verle ejercer la caridad célica alrededor, obteniendo la ventura que ni su éxito ni dinero podrían conseguir.

Se conocieron en un campo de concentración, mejor conocido como internado, diferentes categorías en todos los ámbitos fueron los peldaños principales: categoría social, reputación y demás tonterías en las que ni prestó atención mientras estaban en el mismo curso escolar. La gente quizá le daría vueltas al asunto como un omellette, pero YiXing no. No porque a como dijo su madre cuando era muy joven: _Cuando conozcas a esa persona que tomará tu corazón y jamás lo devolverá, que obtendrá todo de ti sin tú dárselo, pequeño Xing, tú descubrirás que esa es la persona a la que amarás eternamente supo que estaba frente a su vista despistada_. Y él creía en la sabiduría de su madre porque se hizo verdad, se volvió palpable y aunque costó hacérselo creer, lo consiguió.

En el internado lo persiguió hasta el cansancio con cartas, poemas y canciones compuestas por su palpitante corazón entregado, rosas que cultivaban en el campo trasero lo velaban y recibían por las mañanas en la puerta de la habitación —aunque las maestras siempre regañaban al grupo por la desaparición de las más frescas; postres y galletas deliciosas algo deformes a su casillero con notas rimando como sus emociones al verle de cerca. Sí, YiXing era un romántico empedernido y JunMyeon un tímido bebé con grandes gafas cuadradas que hacían ver sus ojitos avellana más adorables, sumamente preciosos, haciéndole ver más pequeño y divino de lo que ya era.

Así fue un tiempo, hasta que se cansó de que lo rechazara y no recibir una respuesta decente al por qué, aunque disfrutaba verlo nervioso y sonrojado con el color de las anémonas, que también llegó a robar en algún momento para dárselas en las mañanas, cuando lo confrontaba. Simplemente quería que supiera que él, Kim JunMyeon le pertenecía al igual que todo en él a ese pequeño chico de cabellos castaños con aroma a cerezos dulces.

Y se hartó hasta el punto de atentar con su vida, sí, Zhang YiXing amenazó con lanzarse del tablón de la escalera alta directo a la honda piscina si él no le decía porqué y bueno, esa tarde terminó siendo rescatado por un alertado JunMyeon sacándolo del agua —aunque él supiese nadar, pero no dijo nada para dar lástima y conseguir lo que quería—, siendo llevado a la enfermería y castigado por un mes pero obteniendo una visita nocturna a su habitación por parte de su temeroso y casi resfriado salvador.

Se disculpó internamente por eso, pero valió la pena cuando le dijo la verdad. Esa verdad que protagoniza las novelas rosas cliché, que utiliza la gente como excusas y fundamentos de incredulidad como rangos, belleza y bla, bla, bla. YiXing no hizo caso de eso, tomándole de la mano y besando esos carmesíes labios adorables, tan suaves y dulces como los frutos de la primavera, jurándole de la veracidad del sentir y que, si realmente lo quería, los prejuicios en su mente por culpa de envidiosos con lenguas largas no debían dañar su felicidad. Obtuvo un coscorrón en su cabeza por el atrevimiento, pero también una oportunidad de cortejarlo debidamente, con el inestable chico a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco mientras sostenía el agarre firme entre ambas manos, viéndole bajo el resplandor de la luna plateada iluminando los rostros sonrosados y ansiosos. 

No se lamentó de obtener bajas calificaciones ese semestre, una amenaza de sus padres y un resfrío bastante resistente, cuando tenía a JunMyeon haciéndole deliciosos caldos de pollo, ayudándole con sus deberes y cuidándolo durante las noches en las que la fiebre era terrible. Un romance que inició un poco chueco empezaba a tomar la forma que merecía, sí, porque no se quedó en las paredes del internado, sino que fue llevado en la piel hasta estos momentos, cuando vivían la plenitud de la vida misma. Sí, ahora que eran adultos incluso había pasos bastante dudosos por parte del pequeño castaño, pero no de él, no cuando sabía a quien entregó su alma, cuerpo, órganos, billetera y demás. Pero se encargaba de hacerle saber el porqué lo amaba tanto. Todos los días desde que le brindó el chance de hacerlo.

Aun cuando era un compositor y bailarín profesional, reconocido mundialmente. Aun cuando tenía giras y presentaciones más seguidas que los baños a los que entraba. Aun cuando parecía que ya no tendría tiempo para él. No le importaba deshacerse o envejecer tempranamente siempre y cuando pudiese recordarle lo que sentía y cuán maravilloso era él, con cada una de sus virtudes, porque carecía de defectos y como de costumbre, con los envidiosos rondando las inseguridades se tornaron constantes. Sin embargo, el anillo lleno de promesas en su dedo anular era el comienzo de su convicción para llegar hasta el final de los tiempos, recordándole lo preciado y amado que es.

Porque lo besaba con la intensidad de un pulsar, no solo pasión desbordante, sino afecto puro y real. Durante las mañanas acariciaba su rostro y dedicaba versos melosos hasta que JunMyeon se cubría el rostro con una almohada tratando de detener las cursilerías a sus oídos. Caricias reverentes tornándole nervioso cuando cocinaba, coronas de flores a su cabecita preciosa, hechas con diferentes todos los días. Fotos por todo el mundo con él sonriendo, iluminando los lugares suntuosos que visitaban o el hogar que tornó la casa en la que viven. Dulces a esa boca rosácea de su mano, todos los días además de su atareada agenda tenía tiempo para demostrarle cuán loco le traía desde que supo cómo se sentía el amor.

Al demonio con aquellos que solían decir que el cariño se extingue, que no hay tiempo suficiente para grandes demostraciones diarias. Esos que decían que la intensidad del afecto se perdía con la rutina, ellos eran fracasados que lamentablemente obtuvieron la amarga hiel de la decepción pero que no se metiesen con su amado ángel y él, porque los paparazis y prensa internacional eran suficientes. Porque no hay forma en la que el cansancio y el desgaste lo detengan, no cuando consigue el consuelo en esos brazos reconfortantes y la calidez de sus palabras, aroma y besos.

Ellos no pueden hablar de algo que no conocen, que sus limitadas mentes perciben. Porque son los mismos que le dijeron a su dulce bebé que sus hebras eran horribles cuando eran satín en sus dedos, que su piel lívida era horrible cuando las máculas de amor quedaban tan bien cinceladas, que su complexión era típica no sabían lo bien que cabía en sus brazos, sobre su regazo mientras desperdigaba ósculos afables e ingentes en amor. Ah, ellos solo tenían celos de lo perfecto que era su mancebo angelical y ahora aun más, porque es la creación más divina de las manos celestiales.

Todo su mundo es Kim JunMyeon, bueno, corrección: Zhang JunMyeon. Sí, están casados y sus almas atadas más allá de la comprensión de los humanos y cámaras. No le interesan los rumores y a su bebé tampoco, no cuando YiXing lo ha hecho maleable a su cariño entregado rotundamente, porque al igual que sabe que una mañana se abre a los ojos esperanzados, la malicia solo ronda a los afortunados. Y ellos son parte de ese mínimo porcentaje.

Y no puede ser negado y prefiere que sus opiniones erradas prevalezcan tendidas momentáneamente porque cuando lo ven lleno de vida y fortaleza, esos comentarios se hacen diminutos hasta esfumarse. Solo con eso desaparecen.

Oh sí ellos viesen cómo lo ama, cómo se adueña de su cuerpo perfecto y alma amable, cómo la adoración lo posee cuando le ve ser gentil con aquellos que pueden apuñalarlo por la espalda. Oh dios, si ellos pudiesen ver la sabiduría de sus palabras en noches donde todo es oscuro y la única lumbre el amor que ambos comparten, si pudiesen ver su rostro iluminado por los rayos del amanecer, dorando su rostro hermoso con una sonrisa cegadora e intensa como la candidez del estío. Si pudiesen verlo ser abrazado por la brisa primaveral bajo los tonos pasteles del cielo. Si pudiesen verlo ser una masita adorable en busca de calor en los inviernos más intensos. Y si pudiesen verlo ser feliz, dejando los malos recuerdos de su insuficiencia en los otoños junto a sus hojas envejecidas poco a poco; tornándose inmune por el poder de los locos y enamorados.

Sí, ellos son ciegos y no le interesa, no cuando están con las luces densas, lumbre de candelas iluminando alrededor de la sala del hogar con ellos abrazados, bailando dentro de la circunferencia del fuego, dichosos después de una exquisita y ligera cena. Si no desean apreciar su perfección, está bien. El amor que brinda es retornado con mucha más intensidad por él y quienes le aman verdaderamente, puede sentirlo y saberlo en ese instante. La noche estrellada vista a través de los ventanales gigantes, YiXing está cubierto por su esmoquin tradicional después del día laboroso y JunMyeon, como la musa de deseos e inspiración, tan solo cubierto por seda blanquecina atada a su anatomía perfecta, dando mucho que imaginar y poco que no tocar.

Azorado, con carmesí rubor a las mejillas y el reflejo de oro en las hebras lacias, besos que le hacen estremecer directo a su cuello. Se ve precioso y YiXing es agradecido internamente con todo, porque puede que llegase a su vida con temores y dudas que parecían eclipsar su belleza, pero floreció y lo puede ver en su primer verdor cada día de su vida. Y ruega que pueda envejecer haciéndolo, por ello besa esa frente preciosa al igual que los lunares dispersos como cuerpos celestes en el firmamento. La melodía es un blues antiguo dominando la habitación, suave como las ondulantes caderas incitadoras y una sonrisa estirándose por ese rostro sangrado.

YiXing está llorando, agradecido con el pecho adolorido por la ventura en su vida tan agradecida. Porque todo lo que el esfuerzo cultivó, la gracia lo hizo florecer maravillosamente. Las lágrimas son consumidas en besos dulces, bálsamo a la fatiga y demás dolores; cálidas manos sosteniendo los ángulos de su cara y viéndole con la misma adoración que su espíritu proclama todos los días.

Sí, no hay necesidad de palabras cuando los actos son suficientes y en esta historia solo se complementa con ello. Con la veracidad del sentir en el pecho latente y la convicción de que el sagrado don, que los humanos pocas veces son capaces de hacer brotar, se alza como estandarte al mundo que puede ser ignorado o no, pero que es el mensaje claro del amor que sienten. No hay más que decir porque el resto se escribirá con el pasar de los años hasta que lleguen a la tumba, y después el universo será el otro testigo del intenso presente celestial.

De cada promesa cumplida, cada lágrima de felicidad o dolor, de cada paso certero o dudoso, de cada movimiento calculado o acelerado, de cada sonrisa o mueca sufrida.

De cada canción que susurre a sus oídos, cada poema que escriba para él, cada consuelo o abrazo. Cada día cada cosa que JunMyeon haga será grabada en su amoroso relato de amor, porque YiXing tomará cada respiro de ese ángel que ama porque es suyo.

Y no hay nada en el maldito mundo y demás desconocimiento en el extenso universo que le impida tomar hasta su más delicado respiro, porque es simplemente suyo.

JunMyeon le pertenece a YiXing eternamente.


	20. 𝟐𝟎. 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐎𝐮𝐭 𝐌𝐲 𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞

🥀 **Género** : Drama | PWP  
🥀 **Extensión** : 2.7K  
🥀 **Sinopsis** : YiXing arruinó todo para recobrar el amor en su vida.

_Te ayudé a salir de un lugar roto. Me diste comodidad pero enamorarme de ti fue mi error._

  
El peor error que pudo cometer estaba hecho, incapaz de deshacerlo y a punto de estallar.

Quería creer que la carta dorada en su mano era una broma de pésimo gusto, que se acabaría cuando le viese y él le explicase que fue una jugarreta cruel solo para desperdiciar tiempo. Los latidos de su corazón hacían eco en los oídos, la visión estaba empezando a nublarse por las lágrimas escociendo bajo los párpados mientras respiraba y exhalaba, buscando un punto fijo donde tener estabilidad.

No lo consiguió.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

YiXing pasó una mano por su rostro, totalmente temeroso del futuro que se le avecinaba, que caería sobre los hombros hasta destruir la ilusión que lo mantenía andando. Echó un suspiró, la ira mezclándose con el pavor de la incertidumbre al tomar su teléfono celular y marcar el tan conocido número de quien consideraba su salvador.

Estaba replicando jugando con sus nervios entretanto hacía añicos la carta que invitaba a una ceremonia nupcial, destrozando la credencial al tornarse duros, enfadados sus ojos. Parecía que el teatro montado se empezaba a desarmar cuando percibió la renuencia de que contestara, había algo rondando el ambiente durante su desesperación porque volvió a marcar, no satisfecho con su silencio comprometedor que apuntaba a que era una realidad tornándose vivida.

—Esto no puede estar pasando nuevamente. No a mí.

YiXing debía haberlo sabido, debía haberlo sospechado cuando en las noches de copas pasadas, de sonrisa brillante y euforia brotando JongDae se pronunciaba orgulloso, totalmente emocionado entretanto gritaba con esa estruendosa voz tan suya que había conocido un ángel, y que ese mismo ser celestial se había comprometido con él. El sueño de JongDae siempre fue contraer nupcias, pero no solo hacerlo. Deseaba hacerlo con el chico del que estaba enamorado desde hace tantos años. Fue una gran falta ignorarlo, porque su pecho empezó a tronar dolorosamente anunciando un presagio de que pronto la estabilidad construida de manera precaria y tambaleante sería destruida.

Llevaba cinco llamadas, y con esta era la sexta. No había contestación por su parte. Una risa burlesca inspirada por la rabia y celos en los adentros surgió en sus labios, apretaba fúrico el celular al mirar la noche caer a través de la ventana de su cuarto, la penumbra acompañada por celestes lumbres diminutas. No contestó. Volvió a marcar, riéndose con sorna imaginando al exultante JongDae pensando que su prometido estaba reservado absolutamente para él, que nadie había osado posar las sucias manos sobre el ángel que protegió para él mismo.

—Maldita sea, JunMyeon. Contesta el puto teléfono —símil a una exigencia que fue atendida, la llamada fue contestada.

—¿YiXing? —la voz que tanto adoraba corromper le atendió, un amago de arrepentimiento perceptible.

—¿Estás en tu departamento? ¿Solo? —su tono se volvió grave, las emociones fluctuantes haciendo estragos en su interior.

Hubo un suspiro en la línea, podía imaginarlo mordiendo esos tentadores belfos rojizos, preocupado por su maliciosa travesura.

—YiXing, nosotros ya no pode-

—No fue eso lo que te pregunté. —la gentileza que tenía para él se esfumó, era el crudo y verdadero YiXing desesperado el que estaba hablando en ese instante—. Volveré a preguntar por si no lo entendiste directamente, ¿estás en tu departamento solo?

Inhalación inestable, exhalación trémula. Podía sentirlo temblar, eso no alivió la pesadumbre instalada en su pecho y la tristeza abarcando su mente.

—Sí, sí estoy solo.

—Bien, voy para allá. —sentenció a punto de colgar.

—No YiXing, tú no entiendes. No podemos, JongDae vendrá esta noche y nosotros ya no-

—No me interesa en lo absoluto. —colgó antes de perder los estribos durante tomaba consigo las llaves de su motocicleta y chaqueta de cuero, cerrando la puerta principal de un portazo al ser llevado por su instinto violento retenido.

Condujo a una velocidad bestial, atravesando la ciudad al otro extremo para llegar al complejo de departamentos en el que esperaba ese ser celestial que podía ser arrebatado de sus manos. No podía permitirlo. Bajó de su fiel compañera de viajes, hecho un manojo impredecible de emociones contrariadas. Todo el que se encontró con él pudo percibirlo, tanto así que se alejaban de su camino, intentando alejar una bomba de tiempo que parecía tener la intención de explotar a la mínima provocación. Abriéndose las puertas del elevador al llegar al penúltimo piso, echó carrera hasta el departamento que conocía tan bien. Ese refugio de días duros y testigo de afables temporadas de paz.

Tocó el timbre incesante, los hombros rígidos como el infierno en una postura totalmente incomoda e intimidante. Antes de que empezara a gritar, la puerta se abrió, dejándole ver a ese ángel que parecía querer abandonar su lado. Se veía hermoso aun con ese semblante acongojado en el rostro, finos cabellos castaños cayendo en su frente, labios adorablemente rosáceos símiles a las mejillas con ese íntimo rubor y la apariencia desaliñada después de un día lleno de trabajo, ya con su blanca pijama viéndose como un ser celeste personificado, palpable.

Sin preguntar ni esperar demás, entró osadamente al departamento empujándole con tacto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Debía de verse fatal porque esos ojos avellana le veían con cautela, no solo por la situación desarrollándose sino porque ahora era una presa en su propio hogar. No le interesaba mucho, su corazón desbocado y afligido no tenía tiempo para buscar respuestas a preguntas triviales.

—YiXing —comenzó tanteando el terreno de conversación, pasando las manos por su preciosa cara—. Yo no quería que esto-

Antes de que prosiguiera, sacó la casi destrozada invitación a la boda de su mejor amigo y amante, tirándolo a los pies de su afable, adorado ser celestial que tenía consigo todo de él. Y eso le asustaba más que el futuro vecino, acercándose a grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué significa esto? —fue lo único que tenía en mente para decir, no confiaba en sí mismo actualmente para dar un buen discurso. 

El rostro de JunMyeon se ensombreció de aflicción, la anatomía temblando y sus ojos húmidos. Tomó un gran respiro y le miró, la mirada turbada porque parecía importarle tanto la situación como a él.

—Sabes muy bien lo que significa, YiXing. Lo sabes.

—Sí sé lo que significa. Pero quiero escucharlo de ti, porque esto parece una maldita broma de mal gusto que no me parece en lo absoluto graciosa. —sentenció, todo el moviéndose por el enojo e impotencia.

—Por favor, no le des más vueltas de lo que merece. Solo te harás más daño, sabías que esto terminaría tarde o temprano. —su voz era pequeña, totalmente expresiva en su sentir.

—No, JunMyeon. Yo no sabía que esto sucedería, porque para mí no es un revolcón que se repitió durante meses. —la distancia entre ellos se acortaba por sus pasos haciendo eco en la sala de estar.

—Lo sabías, directa o indirectamente porque jamás te prometí nada al respecto, YiXing. Jamás escuchaste algo comprometedor salir de mi boca. —la impotencia se tornaba furia con rapidez, una llama ardiendo lentamente.

—Entonces es todo culpa mía, mi error por caer en esto. —la amargura goteaba en cada una de las palabras emitidas.

—¡Me dijiste que jamás te enamorarías de mí! —alzó la voz mientras su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía.

—Te mentí, JunMyeon. No pude evitarlo. Estoy rotundamente enamorado de ti. —su mano acarició la cálida mejilla izquierda del efebo retraído.

—Tú jugaste con mi corazón, siempre mencionando a BaekHyun, siempre haciéndome creer que yo solo era un juego. Me usabas para olvidarlo porque no tenías valentía de seguir avanzando sin compañía en tu cama. —rugió tan aterrador símil un pequeño gatito asustado, distanciándose de él. 

Tomando sus hebras azabaches entre sus dedos, jalándolas en un acto de desesperación, podía ver una parte de la verdad.

—Yo te necesitaba, él me abandonó cuando juraba amarme y me dejó plantado en el altar. Estaba conmocionado y a punto de enviar mi vida a la mierda. —la verdad dolía aun pasado el tiempo, pero no como lo hacía ahora—. Pero, tú y tu maldita, muchas veces despreciable bondad que protege y reconforta se volvió una adicción para mí. Todos te adoran por ella, yo no sería la excepción a la regla.

—Entonces, debiste haber procurado aclarar las cosas desde un principio. Me sentí usado, YiXing. —sus manos sobre el pecho, negando efusivamente—. Me sentí como un juguete barato que utilizabas para tu reformación. Yo estaba enamorado de ti, pero rompiste mi corazón cuando estábamos solos y me comparabas con él, su nombre lo gemías cuando estabas en mi interior. ¿Te das cuenta de cómo me sentí? Lloré por ti tantas noches hasta que las lágrimas escasearon. —ignorando sus palabras, las lágrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro delicado. 

—JunMyeon, yo —su voz se había ido, rememorando todas esas escenas donde estaba perdido por haber sido abandonado por aquel a quien consideró su fiel amado.

—Tú me usaste para olvidar a tu prometido. No vengas con que eres la víctima de la historia, culpándome de haberte utilizado cuando no es así. Ese papel no queda contigo. —sentenció, parpadeando y respirando inestable.

—Si solo te utilizaba y te sentías tan asqueroso por ser tomado de esa forma, ¿por qué demonios continuabas a mi lado? —sus ojos también estaban llenos de líquido salino sin expulsar.

—No podía abandonarte como lo hizo BaekHyun porque yo realmente te amaba en ese entonces, pero las conflictivas emociones crecían en mí a diario. Buscaba ser correspondido, buscando ser tu salvación, pero entre más me esforzaba por hacerlo más me perdía a mí mismo. —con furia pasó sus manos sobre las mejillas, borrando los rastros de llanto porque no podía hacerlo con sus ojos.

Esa confesión le dejó pasmado. No era como pensaba JunMyeon lo que había sucedido y su mente confusa trataba vilmente de aclararlo. Él era más que pasión desenfrenada para calmar su mente, más que intensidad. Era la calma tras la tormenta que lo arrullaba en brazos y consolaba con afables palabras.

—Estuviste enamorado de mí y no lo dijiste. ¿Por qué? JunMyeon, tú realmente eres mi salvador, mi ángel y te amo. ¿Por qué? —la angustia era su voz, no podía detenerla.

—¿Por qué? —se rió, un borde doloroso siendo perceptible—. Estaba siendo utilizado y mi corazón sería roto una vez más, no podría soportarlo. Estaba contento con ser el remplazo mientras durara porque podía mantenerte a mi lado, pero no era suficiente. Yo también tengo necesidades y necesitaba ser amado. Lo necesitaba más que nunca de tu parte, pero lo conseguí en otra persona. —aclaró, llorando a mares mientras YiXing se sentía de la peor forma por haber destruido lo que pudo ser un romance sin precedentes.

—Y así entra JongDae en la historia —dijo lo que era obvio.

—Jamás aclaramos que esto sería serio, ambos nos buscamos de cierta forma para satisfacernos y buscar una salida a la desgracia que era nuestra vida. Pero yo necesitaba más, siempre supe que JongDae estaba enamorado de mí y me entregué a él porque necesitaba amor, amor sincero que me hiciese sentir querido. Lo que no pudiste darme, yo lo obtuve con JongDae.

—Ahora tú me abandonas. Tal y como lo hizo BaekHyun, ¿no? —el pánico estruendoso en su voz.

—No lo has superado y jamás lo harás. Olvídame YiXing, olvídame porque esto es un adiós ahora. —inhaló con fuerza, viéndose acechado por la presencia del otro. —Voy a casarme con JongDae y voy a aprender a amarlo, porque si pudo amarme con tal intensidad y honestidad yo podré hacerlo de igual forma.

Este no era el final que deseaba, porque jamás quiso uno.

—Me he equivocado tantas veces, eligiendo al equivocado demonio e hiriendo a un ángel inocente. Este es mi castigo por ser un pecador que no usó su albedrio con buenas intenciones. —turbada mirada, tan frágil y desconsolado que JunMyeon no pudo evitar acercarse y acariciar su rostro. La afabilidad de JunMyeon era su perdición, y no podría detenerse en caer.

—Es hora de continuar con tu vida, YiXing. Olvídame y sé feliz ahora. No dependas sentimentalmente de nadie porque será tu destrucción inminente. —con afecto cándido, le miró. La compasión le rompía el alma hecha trizas ahora.

—¿Sigues enamorado de mí? ¿Acaso hay alguna esperanza-

—Lo único que queda ahora son vestigios de mi amor hacia ti —le cortó, provocando que el aire escapase y empezara a sentirse desviado—. Con mi motivación, podré amar a JongDae. Y tú ahora debes irte porque él está a punto de llegar y no podemos-

Eso ultimo rompió su corazón. Totalmente ido abrazó a JunMyeon por detrás, impidiéndole que abriese la puerta. Rozándose en él, la pasión y negación en mezcolanza, tan sentidas en el agarre de ese abrazo necesitado. Todo en él pedía a llanto partido una oportunidad, pero ya no la tendría por más que rogase. Había roto el corazón de su ángel mientras trataba de restaurar el suyo. Y ahora que lo consiguió, era roto nuevamente por su egoísmo y estupidez.

—Dame una última vez, JunMyeon. Dame un recuerdo para mantener en las noches de dolor y días de suplicio, por favor.

—YiXing no puedo. Ya no, JongDae está a punto de llegar y esto solo te herirá mas de lo debido. No es bueno para ninguno de-

Le viró hacia él, encontrándose en un beso lleno de triste necesidad. Hubo forcejeo por unos momentos, pero se desvaneció al acariciar sus castaños cabellos y sostenerle firmemente. Puso todo de sí para avivar esos vestigios del amor que JunMyeon sentía por él, porque los utilizaría en su jugada final.

Congoja y añoranza dirigían las caricias sobre su cándido cuerpo, los brazos de su salvador en su cuello mientras él era sostenido en desnudez por sus fuertes brazos. YiXing apenas vestía sus pantalones, ido en la necesidad de utilizar la bondad del alma de su amado para una memorable ultima vez. Acariciando tentativamente desde los hombros a la fina cintura, trazando recuerdos amables de la primera vez que hacían el amor teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de ambos. Los empujes en su cálido interior eran pausados y afables, haciéndolo sollozar emocionado por la dulzura de su amante dominante. Todo era tan mágico hasta que unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a ambos.

El rostro sonrosado de JunMyeon se llenó de pánico y el de YiXing abundaba en furia. La voz pertenecía a quien había aprovechado su debilidad e ignorancia y había despojado de sus manos al afable ángel que se despedía de él en esos instantes.

—JunMyeon, soy yo ábreme.

Su ser celestial intentaba acallar sus gemidos porque aumentó la precisión de los embistes, su mirada angustiada y la ira consumiéndolo porque sabía que ya no le pertenecería nunca más. Los llamados insistían junto con los toques a la puerta. Pronto el teléfono sonó irreverente, pero no fue atendido, aunque permaneció sonando por mucho tiempo. JunMyeon no sabía lo que sucedía, podía percibirlo en sus ojos desesperados por entenderlo. Estaba ido en el placer prohibido de sus caricias y la culpabilidad de no atender a su prometido. No podía hacerlo, o sus anhelos se caerían justo como los suyos ahora enterrados, sepultados totalmente.

Los llamados dejaron de insistir, los toques cesaron y el teléfono quedó en un profundo silencio. Ahora lo tenía contra la pared, embistiéndole con toda la frustración, ira y tristeza que creaba conmoción en su interior. Su mano cubrió la boca despilfarrando hermosos sonidos placenteros mientras las pisadas tras el concreto se hacían lejanas, hasta desaparecer en su totalidad. En ese momento JunMyeon le pertenecía y no acabaría pronto, porque sería lo que le mantendría en la vida solitaria que le deparaba de ahora en adelante.

—Grita mi nombre, JunMyeon —quitó la oposición de la boca adversa, besando la curvatura elegante del cuello, dejando máculas que desaparecerían semejantes a él en la vida de su ángel—. Hazme recordar los tiempos en los que alguna vez fuiste completamente mío.

—L-lo haré, YiX-Xing… —sollozo petitorio, la melodiosa y dulce voz que amaba quebrada por la intensidad de su pasión—. Pero debes saber que jamás fui realmente tuyo…

Por ello necesitaba que lo hiciera, para obtener siquiera una noción de que fue verdad. Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente al compás de las caricias y embistes, era su único deseo.


	21. 𝟐𝟏. 𝐅𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐌𝐨𝐨𝐧

🌕 **Género** : Drama | Romance | Violencia  
🌕 **Extensión** : 3.6K  
🌕 **Sinopsis** : La luna llena está surcando el cielo y es tiempo de cumplir las promesas.

_Mi amado, cuando la luna llena salga ven a verme._

**07 de octubre de 1930, Shanghái, China**.

La noche imponente se erguía sobre la ciudad moderna, la ventisca noctívaga era despiadada pero su gélida piel había presenciado peores climas. El antiguo tejado sostenía su complexión liviana, siendo azotada entretanto los orbes avellana refulgían con intensidad por el dulce joven dormido en el lecho, la visión afable a través de los ventanales de habitación más alta de la residencia. Los cabellos rojizos eran mecidos, el marfil de su rostro con el carmín de las vírgenes al frío, era una noche impetuosa y se preveía sería peor. Su instinto lo sabía y por ello no pudo eludir la ferviente necesidad de aparecer esa noche.

La noche de luna llena, la llamada de los monstruos despertando de su letargo, atraídos por los inocentes a la disposición. 

Lamentablemente, su joven amor convivía con algunos de la peor clase, esos que no necesitaban del llamado natural ni una posición lunar, esos dominados por la codicia y la vanagloria. A ellos se les dio por nombre humanos, capaces de controlar su albedrío para bien o mal. Y ante la insistencia del destino para su desgracia, quienes lo retenían en la supuesta jaula de oro habían cedido a los instintos egoístas de frívolos deseos.

Por ello, despojándose de su túnica negruzca al entrar a la habitación por un orificio producto de daños jamás reparados, quedó solamente en las blancas vestiduras de tiempos pasados. Se veía celestial, pero era una burla a todo lo sagrado, su naturaleza demostraba que las influencias del Hades eran capaces de alzarse sobre los mortales y volverles maleables a sus anhelos. El traje que utilizó el día de su muerte le hacía ver etéreo al rondar como depredador alrededor de su presa dormida. 

Los rasgos no cambiaron mucho, seguía siendo el mismo chico invalido que le veía hacer travesuras en los tejados, cuando las noches eran demasiado oscuras y las lluvias más que intensas, y solo el candil de la habitación le permitía apreciarle. Siempre lo visitaba cuando caía dormido en aquellos días, acariciándolo y, en la inconsciencia del sueño, dándole de beber su sangre inmortal sanando sus heridas obtenidas por los crueles que sostenían en alto ser sus protectores. La rabia e impotencia le dominaban, pero no podía ser imprudente, su naturaleza sería ofendida si no planeaba liberarlo de sus cuantiosos males con mucho predicamento. 

Porque traicionaría su sentir al no ansiar verlo libre de tan precarias condiciones. Todo había sido armado con paciencia y noción, nada podía fallar cuando lo había previsto todo, y la gracia de la luna alzándose le ayudaría. 

El huérfano heredero de los fallecidos señores Zhang dormía plácidamente en su miseria. Debería tener calidez de las mejores recamaras, los cuidados más reverentes y la mejor vida, pero quedar a custodia de los aprovechados tíos que lo mantenían con aliento para regodearse en los privilegios que merecía, simplemente era el mayor motivo de su condena. Él podría haberse defendido, podría haber luchado por lo que por derecho le pertenecía, pero esa cruel silla de ruedas, era testigo del impedimento inicial que lo mantenía cautivo semejante a un ave lujosa, solo digna de apreciar para evitar levantar rumores y esparcir problemas. 

Su desgracia sería extinta, y era un planeamiento cruel pero esos seres conviviendo en la opulencia cuando el desamparado padecía frío, hambre y soledad no merecían pizca alguna de misericordia de su parte.

El momento llegaba, el reloj senil en la pared anunciaba el inicio del magnífico plan maestro, pero al parecer su amado tenía otros planes cuando sus párpados empezaron a revolotear, abriéndose ante la presencia en su habitación desgastada por los años, irguiéndose levemente para chocar con la pared agrietada. Podía apreciar la sorpresa en esos hermosos ojos castaños y el pavor dominar los juveniles rasgos atractivos, probablemente pensaba en dar un alarido de alarma que quizá no sería atendido, pero casi lo intenta, sin anticipar que unos cálidos labios escarlatas cubrirían su boca. Un ósculo cándido que acalló el susto, manos suaves sosteniendo el rostro y esos intensos cabellos trayéndole recuerdos desde las enterradas memorias.

La comprensión llegó a la mente turbada, el silencio a la voz estridente que solo pudo pronunciar el nombre de la fantasía que habitaba los sueños, según él. Aquel dulce jovencito de naturaleza contraria que le protegió en días angustiosos, hoy le tocaba con adoración al sonreírle, mostrando esos afilados colmillos emerger y esos afables ojos avellana tornarse azulados. El pánico volvió a inundarle, pero debía comprobar la línea entre el sueño y la realidad, aun cuando la presencia sobre su regazo insensible podía palparse. 

—¿Ju-JunMyeon?

—Soy yo, querido YiXing. —el aliento ardiente a la mejilla como el roce efímero—. He vuelto para cumplir la promesa de liberarte, no me tengas miedo. Jamás te dañaría, y por favor, no me odies por lo que haré contigo y aquellos que te hacen tan desgraciado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué planeas hacer? —sudor frío bañaba la espalda, no había escapatoria, pero no podía creer lo que veía, no cuando él le había visto descender al sepulcro carente de vida—. ¿Por qué estás acá cuando deberías estar muerto?

—Las explicaciones llegarán a su tiempo, y me estarás agradecido por todo. Solo debes saber que serás libre de tus limitaciones esta noche, cuando la luna llena se alce por completo en el lúgubre firmamento. —un suave beso llegó y se vio hipnotizado por él, las caricias nublándole el juicio y perdiéndose en el afecto tan necesitado—. Mi amado, cuando llegue ese momento, tú verás un nuevo comienzo lejos de las penurias que has vivido lamentablemente.

El temor y la excitación haciendo estragos en la sangre, una sonrisa consoladora antes de que su visión se nublara por el escozor en su cuello, la ardentía líquida manchando las vestiduras nocturnas y drenándose la esperanza de sobrevivir a lo que estuviese sucediendo. JunMyeon estaba mordiéndole el cuello, y un alarido sonoro escapó de su boca, el dolor y las sensaciones múltiples, una tras de la otra, hasta que cayó inconsciente en el lecho otra vez con la única visión de ese joven pelirrojo lamiendo el líquido vital de sus labios y mentón.

—Una vez que despiertes nuevamente, estaré aquí para recibirte en El Nirvana. 

Descendiendo del lecho, gozando del exquisito sabor del amado ahora somnoliento, ido en el proceso de cambio. La luna empezaba a mostrar su lumbre entre las grisáceas nubes espesas, y todo tendría cabida al enlazar el dolor y placer de la noche oscura. Permanecería a su lado, pero debía prever que nada se interpusiera entre ellos y justamente eso es lo que los despreciables en el piso inferior estaban tramando. Hoy, el día de su decimoctavo aniversario de existencia, era el momento perfecto para deshacerse de él, de terminar el calvario propiciado por ellos mismos. La calma vencía poco a poco a la furia violenta, sabía que no lo lograrían, no solo él estaba protagonizando la oposición y con la traviesa sonrisa de un niño, abrió la puerta que conducía al pasillo, descendiendo rápidamente por las escaleras hasta quedar en el arco superior sobre el salón, viendo perfectamente el desenlace del plan mientras los arrogantes cenaban junto a la mesa repleta de alimentos dignos de un festín. 

Hincado sobre sus rodillas las manos sosteniendo su rostro entretanto escuchaba la despreciable platica de esos dos entes que sí deberían ser nombrados como monstruos en el mundo real. 

—¿A qué hora le haremos firmar? Hoy ha cumplido la mayoría de edad, no es necesario esperar más. —el glotón hombre bebía vino, mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenía por fiel seguidora de sus artimañas: su esposa.

—Debemos limar asperezas, no podemos matarlo simplemente hoy. Debemos dejar que la fiesta de mañana se celebre, dejar que todo mundo le vea alegre y satisfecho, después de eso nadie sospechará ante el fatídico dictamen de su muerte por la imposibilidad que le ha vuelto tan dependiente por años. —argumentó la pelinegra mujer en su traje voluptuoso, bastante exuberante para su escuálida complexión. 

—Eres más inteligente de lo que pensé, eso nos dejaría con ojos hinchados por la pérdida y los bolsillos llenos de la herencia intocable del muchacho. —una sonrisa asquerosa tomó forma en el rostro masculino, reclinándose en la silla, harto del festín célebre.

Pero era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria.

—Tu hermano nos hizo complicado el plan. Sabía que de dejarlo solo ante una trágica muerte atraería nuestra atención, y por ello especificó en su testamento que su primogénito tocaría su herencia hasta la mayoría de edad. —el veneno era perceptible y le hizo temblar de enojo, eran peores de lo que pensaba—. Fuimos muy pacientes, solo necesitamos obligarlo a firmar antes de asesinarlo con una horripilante caída por las escaleras. El pobre YiXing quería probar su suficiencia, pero la imprudente idea le llevó a la muerte. Un final provechoso. 

—¿Estás segura de hablar así de alto en esta casa donde las paredes escuchan absolutamente todo? —inquirió el hombre, con el ceño fruncido y el semblante algo turbado.

—Tranquilo querido, he despedido a los sirvientes por esta noche después de servir la cena. Llegarán nuevamente mañana por la madrugada para preparar los requerido concerniente a la celebración. —la suficiencia en su voz era repugnante al sostener en sus manos famélicas el papel que determinaba la culminación de sus logros. 

—El testamento del joven Zhang ha sido preparado y solo necesita firmar para la verificación de su mayoría de edad. Es glorioso el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo.

—Yo no llamaría esfuerzo ser ratas y vivir a cuestas del esfuerzo y vida de los demás.

JunMyeon sonrió contento ante la aparición de una figura femenina, cubierta por una túnica negra que dejaba absolutamente todo a la imaginación, en la entrada del comedor, la hora había llegado para ellos también. El espectáculo sería asombroso.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Y cómo demonios entró a nuestra casa? —exaltado el hombre mayor se levantó, haciendo caer la silla que le sostenía. Los colores de la vergüenza tiñendo ambos rostros al ser escuchados.

—Olvídate de quién es ella, ahora es mujer muerta. Supongo que los planes se verán adelantados de todas formas.

La nefasta mujer se alzó, tomando consigo el documento mientras corría en dirección a las escaleras, lanzando al hombre que tenía por esposo una afilada espada que estaba colgando en la pared contigua. 

—Tú encárgate de ella, yo haré que YiXing firme. Después, nos desharemos de ambos estorbos. 

—Ah, yo no creo que sea posible.

El enigma que traía puesto una túnica, bajó la capucha revelando la identidad del intruso. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negruzcos, afilados rasgos elegantes y orbes azules intensos, se mostró. Era una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no podían dejarse engañar, no cuando esos ojos eran fríos y despiadados en imponencia y autoridad. Incluso JunMyeon que le conocía profundamente se sentiría una presa bajo la intensa mirada de esa peligrosa mujer que mostraba con orgullo los largos, puntiagudos colmillos siendo delineados por la rojiza lengua lujuriosa. 

—¿Qué demonios eres? —el pánico volvió las voces sumisas, pavorosas del repugnante matrimonio. 

Una daga a su mano, totalmente ágil en su manejo. Virando y haciendo tronar los músculos, la aterradora mujer sonrió con inocencia fingida, el deseo de las víctimas vivas haciéndose más y más irreverente en las pupilas dilatadas. 

—Yo simplemente soy su trágico fin.

Para su visión absoluta era difícil verle moverse. Lo único que supo fue que la celeridad y horror eran los aliados de la fémina cuando se lanzó a la yugular del hombre mayor, cortes rápidos a su vientre con empujes certeros entre gritos agónicos. Estaba haciéndole trizas cuando ni siquiera pudo alzar la espada en su contra, la que cayó al piso invalida como el destrozado cuerpo del ente malicioso, la sangre haciendo estragos en las finas baldosas entretanto la exhalación del espíritu pasó por los pulmones sondeados ahora llenos de desesperanza y líquido carmesí. 

El pánico también llegó a la mujer nefasta, pero no se quedó tan quieta como el contrario. Con pies acelerados y torpes trató de subir escaleras arriba, buscando refugiarse de la presencia castigadora al acecho, pero se encontró con algo inesperado, algo que quitó el color restante de su despreciable cara. Un joven de vestiduras blancas y rostro inocente, sonriéndole con la malicia de la visión roja en lo bajo, simplemente extendió su mano blanca sobre el pecho adverso y su quietud su fin, porque descendió como roca al rio a las baldosas lucidas, un impacto doloroso que sacó un aullido de la boca estrepitosa. Sobre su tortuosa posición, se alzó la figura castigadora con la daga manchada y de la punta cayendo gotas carmesíes pertenecientes a su esposo.

JunMyeon quería verle exhalar el espíritu también pero el reloj anunciaba poco para la medianoche y era más significativo para él estar junto a su amado en la transición que ver a sus torturadores recibir el merecido castigo. Los gritos y suplicas se hacían densos al escalar buscando la habitación nuevamente, una ultima mirada para regodearse y solo su deseo expresado a quien tenía el poder de la escena en ese momento.

—Termina con ellos, _madre_.

Podía sentir su sed acrecentarse y ser dominado por su instinto natural, la irreverente corriente de adrenalina esparciéndose por toda su anatomía al correr hasta el final del pasillo levemente iluminado por velas. Abrió la puerta de un golpe, importándole menos si quedaba abierta, cuando gemidos de penitente escaparon de la boca del amado, que se retorcía en la cama con sudor perlando todo el cuerpo y temblores tan semejantes a la epilepsia. Ahora él temía haber herido a su joven amante en un descuido y buscó acercarse, pero una suave tanto firme mano en el hombro le impidió realizar su cometido.

—No JunMyeon, el dolor es parte de la transición y debes dejar que ocurra. No podrás detenerlo hasta que la luna se alce en la cúspide del cielo y haga su llamado. —reconocía la voz de su progenitora, a la que encontró bebiendo con gula del corazón en su mano, probablemente perteneciente a la mujer que había sido silenciada hace poco.

—Pero, ¿por qué tiembla y se retuerce como si fuera su fin? ¿No debería solo caer en la inconsciencia? 

—Su cuerpo está cambiando radicalmente contra los pros y contras de nuestra genética. La fiebre, dolor y espasmos es normal de experimentar porque ahora cambiará para siempre. —el órgano vital palideció y fue botado por la borda a un lugar desconocido, elegantemente limpió su boca con un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su vestido ligero—. Hace tanto tiempo que no pruebo sangre fresca, los animales están bien, pero la de esos dos desgraciados fue suficiente.

—¿Qué sucedió con ellos? ¿Has terminado tu encomienda?

—Han sido drenados y destrozados, siendo médico y un ser que vive del plasma de seres vivientes me permite saber cómo hacerlos trizas. —rió con suficiencia, viendo atentamente al cuerpo convulsionante en el lecho.

El reloj apuntaba a cinco minutos antes de la medianoche y una gran sacudida que hizo al camastro gemir en protesta fue la última réplica del impetuoso cuerpo trémulo. El espíritu parecía dejar el cuerpo de JunMyeon, pero palabras le detuvieron momentáneamente antes de correr al socorro del amado tumbado.

—La embarcación sale mañana en la noche, todo para nuestro viaje está listo. Trae a tu amado y nos iremos de esta deplorable escena. 

Los ojos azules bullían hasta tornarse avellanas, semejantes a los de su hijo, que parecía desconcertado y ansioso hasta temblar.

—Si las autoridades llegan, toma esto —extendió la espada bañada en sangre que no fue utilizada—. Di la verdad, ellos trataban de asesinar a YiXing y tú estabas cuidando de él bajo órdenes estrictas de la Dra. Lee SunMi, fue en defensa propia. 

—¿Cómo explicaré que están hechos pedazos? ¿No crees que fue un descuido de tu parte?

—Un médico sabe cómo destruir a un humano, al igual que puede reconstruirlo. En la morgue no sospecharán absolutamente nada de lo que pasó, carentes de sangre por el vasto charco en el salón. Limpiaré los vestigios de mi trabajo y me iré antes del amanecer. 

Fue la única explicación antes de que ella se virase y una sonrisa de suficiencia fuese su despedida al perderse hasta el final del corredor, el calor agradable y un despreciable pavor escurriéndose por su espina dorsal el solo imaginar ser víctima de un ser así. 

Un jadeo perceptible a sus oídos le hizo correr en socorro al joven en el lecho que vio mejores días, impulsando su anatomía hacia arriba para introducir las almohadas bajo su espalda hasta su cabeza, creando un soporte que le permitiría levantar con más facilidad.

De las nubes grisáceas lo único que quedaba eran rastros en el firmamento negruzco, la lumbre plateada apareciendo con parsimonia a través de los ventanales, anunciando el nuevo comienzo tras la búsqueda y salvación del joven que empezaba a despertar, con los párpados abriéndose junto a la exhalación ruidosa que llenó la habitación. Los orbes castaños teñidos por el añil frío de la especie, una caricia alzándose a su rostro cuando la adoración reverberó en ellos, y las respiraciones trayendo calma a su inquieta, previa transición.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué-

—Eres lo mismo que mi madre y yo, un ser de oscuridad. Sólo que un híbrido, podrás contemplar los amaneceres dorados hasta el final de los tiempos, amado. —enunció, viéndole con ternura después de plantar un taciturno ósculo en la frente. 

—¿Qué sucedió con mis tíos? Escuché gritos provenientes del hall aun en mi dolor, ¿te hicieron daño?

—No, mi madre se encargó personalmente de ellos. —habló reconfortado, se hubiese sentido un tanto miserable si su corazón estuviera lastimado por la ausencia de esas dos ratas despreciables.

—¿No te dañaron? ¿Realmente estás bien? —la preocupación calentó su pecho, esas manos toscas tomándole el rostro para apreciarle con suma atención.

—Estoy bien en comparación a cómo estás tú por los malos tratos a través de todos estos años. Lamento haber tardado, pero era la única forma de tomarte con nosotros sin impedimento alguno. —las disculpas se sentían tan carentes de significado al apreciar las marcas de tortura y estado casi famélico de YiXing, la rabia y complacencia estruendosas en su interior ante la ausencia definitiva de quienes lo lastimaron tanto.

—No te disculpes por salvarme, de otra manera, mi verdadero fin estaría siendo escrito como una trágica crónica en los periódicos en menos de una semana. Eres mi salvador, JunMyeon y ahora tengo la oportunidad de ofrecerte mi amor durante la eternidad. —besó los blancos nudillos de la mano del castaño, ascendiendo el color de las anemonas a las mejillas brillantes.

—Es hora de presentarte a la luna llena, un testigo de nuestra existencia y ahora de nuestro sentir.

—JunMyeon, pero yo no puedo-

—Todos los males que te acongojaban han sido desprovistos de ti, es un nuevo comienzo carente de mácula. Ahora, —sujetó el antebrazo y apartó las sábanas, poniendo uno de los brazos sobre el hombro para que YiXing encontrara estabilidad en él pese a su estado debilitado. 

Los pasos sobre el frío piso crujiendo, la alegría en forma de lágrimas bajando por las mejillas, la gratitud expandiéndose por su pecho por primera vez en la vida sentir, sentir realmente en sus pies y tener la cándida oportunidad de caminar. Un nuevo comienzo se alzaba como la luna llena iluminando el cielo, siendo la lumbre para los jóvenes amantes que la contemplaban a través del vasto cristal.

—Es hermosa, tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vi. Tú estabas jugando en los techos bajo la lluvia, sin caerte o resbalar. Estaba en la silla de ruedas, viéndote incrédulo y tú me sonreíste. Como un ángel que hacía una travesura, te fuiste en ese momento. —tomó su mano y la sujetó firmemente, los probos sentimientos siendo tan perceptibles en ese instante—. Creí que sería la ultima vez, pero seguiste inundando mi vida con tu presencia, y me sentí apesadumbrado cuando te vi en ese ataúd, carente de vida. Pero ahora lo comprendo, habías muerto para encubrir a tu madre por los rumores recurrentes y no levantar sospechas. Siempre tan sacrificado. 

—Solo para las personas que amo, y tú formas parte de ella en la cúspide. 

Un ósculo sellando las bocas ansiosas, consumidos por el cariño en el aire y la necesidad hasta que las vestimentas estorbaron, cayendo al piso congelado. Los cuerpos ardiendo en el lecho, entregándose entre suspiros y jadeos de placer. La irreverente carga de energía volvió dominante al dócil joven, tomando la puerilidad del castaño con empujes certeros a su interior. Era natural ser enérgico como un ser que viene a la vida, sin fatiga. Y su deseo vehemente debía ser satisfecho solo por el ángel que suspiraba y sollozaba, la mezcolanza del dolor y placer. Almas que estuvieron distantes por tanto tiempo y bajo la luna llena se reencontraban.

Besos, caricas y embistes, un cúmulo de emociones turbias que no podían orientar ni querían tampoco. El goce después de la tortura sabía mejor que el mejor de los banquetes, no solo la necesidad física sino estar embebidos del amor que se tenían. Las mordidas del pelinegro obtenían la vitalidad carmesí del pequeño castaño, dejándole que consumiera su afecto y sangre en el acto sagrado de unirse en cuerpo y espíritu. 

Placer reverberó ansioso en las paredes internas como en los vientres agitados, y un reverente beso carmesí de la sangre del amado, era el testimonio de que esa noche no podía ser más perfecta y más real.

Acariciando las hebras azabaches, del somnoliento chico gozando de su rehabilitación y sanamiento, le abrazó con ímpetu al confirmar con sus palabras lo único que deseaba para caer rendido en un sueño profundo.

—Mi amado cuando la luna llena se alzó te entregué mi amor sempiterno.

Ambos cayeron dormidos, gozando la calma después de tanta tempestad.

**Dato** **curioso** **: 07 de octubre de 1930 sí hubo luna llena cubriendo el cielo.**


	22. 𝟐𝟐. 𝐃𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐲

🥀 **Género** : Angst  
🥀 **Extensión** : 3.2K  
🥀 **Sinopsis** : El fantasma del pasado no es el verdadero aliento de YiXing.

_Hoy, me quedaré junto a ti..._

La somnolencia nublaba los sentidos después de un día de fatiga. Con los hombros pesados y el cansancio arrastrando su cuerpo, abrió la puerta de su habitación que era dominada por la lúgubre sensación nocturna del desamparo. Un suspiro quebrantado partió de sus labios, el rostro de un hombre que sobrevive sin esperanza.

La sal y el constante movimiento de las olas era perceptible, inundando su mundo. Su casa contigua a la calma playa, lejana del trajín de los suburbios, se estremecía por el eco de los recuerdos. Una de las noches comunes, embebido en las memorias de la luz distante, echado en la cama después de tirar su maletín por algún lado entretanto se despojaba del traje asfixiante, su ser fatigado de andar y divagar sin un sentido aparente.

Por supuesto, hoy no podrá conciliar el sueño ni siquiera por el cansancio. Hoy debería ser una velada de amor en el aire, pero la desdicha golpeó el contexto hace tantos años y por ello, es el hombre privado de felicidad que nadie trata de salvar, supone. Una exhalación resonó entre las paredes, solo quedaba en las prendas arrugadas del pantalón y camisa manga larga, la incomodidad en el suave lecho enviándole de rastras al suelo, cayendo como el desamparado que era. 

La visión a través de los grandes ventanales era preciosa, una perfecta noche añil con los cuerpos celestes danzando alrededor de la finísima rueca grisácea llamada luna. El corazón estaba hambriento y la ansiedad palpitando, tragó saliva al inhalar precipitadamente. No lo haría. No lo haría otra vez. Ya estaba harto de hacer todos los días lo mismo y terminar peor con la continuidad del tiempo, sabía que no hallaría optimismo ni lumbre que ilumine el renegrido desvío que tomó ante la marcha negra, de entes llorando la calamidad, pero superándola después al abandonar el sepulcro con otras perspectivas.

Él no, definitivamente era la excepción a la regla. Y lo odiaba con todo su ser. Convertirse en dependiente de su renuente dulzura era una condena al no estar más presente. Un vaso cristalino con alcohol que no sabe cómo llegó a su mano, entretanto abría la puerta vidriada, el conducto a la arena blanquecina y las aguas rompiendo en la orilla. Un digno óleo palpable a los ojos imperfectos del pintor, tan hermoso y encantador. Se sentía mareado e ido cuando los pies en el húmido sábulo estuvieron, el alcohol adictivo en el sistema y las lágrimas desencadenándose poco a poco. 

Bajo la luna, él lloraba la pérdida del viejo amor de hace tantas estaciones.

Oprimido el pecho, la euforia caliente y la salinidad volviendo al rastro líquido que golpeaba junto a las olas tranquilas, cayó de rodillas dolido e airado con la vida, la cara humedecida por el desconsuelo descendiendo a borbotones. Podía rememorarlo perfectamente, verlo ahí con sus hebras castañas movidas al son del viento, los orbes avellana refulgentes de ilusiones, la encantadora figura cubierta por livianas mantas dejando la desnudez ser un deseo entre la fantasía y realidad. La dulce esencia del hombre que más amó, todavía lo perseguía sin descanso, dejándole moribundo y deseoso de acompañarle hasta el final de los tiempos dondequiera que estuviese.

El licor junto al anhelo era un pésimo detonante para los desgraciados, porque podía verlo. A lo lejos entre la marea y el ensueño, alzó su mano tratando de alcanzarle mientras él movía sus labios, diciendo las mismas palabras de siempre, esas que escocían su alma peor que la ardentía eterna del tártaro. Podía leerlas, comprenderlas. Esos labios rosáceos brillando, la afable boca que añoraba besar después de un trayecto en el desierto por un periodo que parecía no culminar nunca. 

Viéndose semejante al ángel que había idealizado, lo despedía cruelmente como era usual desde que la depresión y ansiedad lo consumieron hasta volverlo lo que hoy era.

— _Olvídame, olvídame por favor. Nunca fui merecedor de tu amor._

—SuHo… —dijo al viento, su anatomía moviéndose sin control hasta buscar adentrarse en las olas hasta las rodillas.

Él no estaba bien, tan decaído en su misma miseria. No lo comprendía solo el instinto lo movía, tratando de alcanzar lo que la divina entidad le despojó. Deseaba recuperarlo nuevamente, o unirse con él donde estuviera. La vida era tan marchita después de la partida que no encontraba el sentido a continuar.

—SuHo, llévame contigo. Por favor. —no le importaba rogar, no cuando su espíritu quebrantado por la vida estaba hecho pedazos.

— _Olvídame, olvídame por favor. Solo te hago desgraciado, YiXing. Compréndelo_. —También le veía llorar, sabía en su interior que no eran alucinaciones suyas. Quería alcanzarlo, su ebriedad volviéndolo maleable a la marea engañosa. 

—No, por favor, llévame contigo y acaba este sentimiento de pesadumbre. No tengo significado sin ti en mi vida —estaba gritando, desesperado cuando la visión empezaba a fallarle y la ilusión de su corazón parecía desvanecerse.

— _YiXing, hay más en el trascurso de lo que esperas. No seré egoísta porque la ventura te espera en poco, tu corazón sanará y serás feliz._ —el oleaje tornaba borrosa la proyección y la luz de la luz la esfumaba, la desesperación acrecentándose en los sentidos nublados. — _Lo tienes a él, no necesitas a nadie más._

—¡NO! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR! ¡NO! —las olas llegando hasta su cintura y una arremetida casi lo bloquea, la angustia la protagonista en sus ojos. Sabía que en su ebriedad le sería imposible volver a la orilla, no había sentido en morir cuando él ya se había ido.

El pánico dominándole, ahora maleable a las intensiones de la playa tramposa y podía verse hundiendo, arrastrado por las olas que reclamaban su cuerpo. No había salvación, no para él, su amado amante no sabía lo que decía, por ende, se entregaba a lo inevitable.

Pero, YiXing no sabía que estaba equivocado en todos sus pensamientos. 

El agua fría envolviéndolo, la pesadez en sus párpados insoportable y la líquida fatalidad entrando a los pulmones, tan ido a la muerte por completo. Sin lucha, sin resistencia. No tenía un salvador y la muerte semejante a la del amado era una demostración de su desesperada intención.

Su conocimiento errado le impedía ver la verdad. Sin embargo, eso podría acabarse. 

—¡YIXING! ¡MALDITA SEA, NO! 

Hubo un grito a lo lejos, su tribulado ser no podía atenderlo mientras empezaba a ser llevado por las calmas olas tornándose violentas. El agua lo mecía y lo llevaba a lo lejos, no había forma de ser salvado. Pero estaba errado, y una suave mano tiró de el con vehemencia, en contra de las olas. El agarre era sumamente doloroso, fuerte en convicción que no pudo negarse a la intención, fuese cual fuese. Cerró los párpados, fatigado y casi inconsciente por el agua en su interior más los pesados sentimientos negativos, no tenia fuerzas y antes de caer en el sueño desolador pudo ver una cabellera similar a la de SuHo. Alguien semejante a su dulce amor lo estaba salvando de su final predecible, y su corazón antes de perderse en la negra aura del desconocimiento, pudo encontrar la paz momentánea que anhelaba ante el escozor de la noche petitoria.

Y él sabía _quién_ era.

El amanecer furioso evocó lumbre de llamas a través de los ventanales, la ardentía del fuego solar era cándida a su cuerpo seco entre las sábanas, recibiendo la refrescante y odiada señal de la consciencia. No abría los ojos, pero podía percibir la presencia de otra persona revoloteando en el lugar, haciendo el más mínimo ruido para no traerlo de la somnolencia pesada en la que se encontraba. Estaba harto de la compasión y de su suerte, pero debía mostrar la gratitud de no morir como un imbécil ante una ilusión que jamás le llevaría al amado. 

Los párpados alzándose, el cuerpo inquieto buscando apoyarse en el respaldar de la cama entretanto enfocaba la visión, y lo veía ahí. De cabellos castaños oscuros, estatura pequeña en movimientos agraciados, complexión igual de perfecta para acompañar ese rostro afable de rellenas mejillas y labios rosáceos. Era la personificación de lo que intentaba alcanzar en la desesperación. Y siempre podía comprobarlo a la hora de ver esos ojos avellana, que le miraban llenos de angustia y enojo entrelazados.

Se acercó a las orillas del lecho, con un vaso cristalino lleno de agua y un puñado de pastillas, entregándoselos en la mano, obligándolo con esos dulces ojos a tomarlos. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, echando un suspiro bastante quebrado mientras las comisuras estaban cristalizadas, salinas. Terminó tragándolas sin gusto, la incomodidad latente y una discusión llegando. Lo preveía, sintiéndose como un idiota loco o un niño perdido, ni él podía encontrar un concepto adecuado de cómo sentirse. 

—¿No te cansas de hacer lo mismo? Tuve tanto miedo esta vez, tuve tanto miedo de no llegar a tiempo y mira con qué me encontré, —pasó las manos sobre la cara, frustrado y asustado, con las emociones a flor de piel.

—¿Y tú no te cansas de salvarme siempre? Siempre ejerciendo el papel que tanto te hace daño, que te hace miserable —le dio una dura mirada, también angustiado de no saber transmitir la verdad en el plano.

—No. La respuesta es no, YiXing. Porque a diferencia de SuHo yo realmente te amo, no te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas como lo hizo él. —el afable chico sollozaba, virando la mirada a otro lado donde no pudiese ver la desgracia que provocaba. —Fueron el primer amor del otro, pero fue efímero, y la esencia escapó tratando de cuidarlo. 

—No lo digas, él, él-

—Por favor, —la ironía y dolor en esa corta risa sarcástica—. Te abandonó cuando estabas en quiebra, dejándote solo para irse con otro. Mi hermano era una decente persona, pero también era superficial, no te quiso lo suficiente para ayudarte a levantarte. En cambio, yo estuve ahí a tu lado verte erguirte y superarte tratando de olvidarlo haciéndote exitoso. —ahora el airado semblante le pertenecía a él, la impotencia tan doliente, YiXing eludió ese rostro angelical—. Cuando te recuperaste volvió como si nada y te casaste con él, pero nunca te fue fiel. Y por ello murió, volcado en una quebrada, incendiándose en el auto de uno de sus tantos amantes. —vociferó, temblando escupiendo en él la realidad que había idealizado de otra manera, viendo a un sacrificado ser al que era un ente de sufrimiento.

—No hables así de tu hermano mayor, JunMyeon —la frágil voz envió una súplica cuando el corazón era necio, estando cabizbajo. 

—¿Por qué he de negar la verdad? ¿Por qué debo mentirte? ¿Por qué debo hacer algo tan cruel como darte la ilusión de que mi hermano te hizo feliz cuando te llevó al estado en el que estás? No importa si está vivo o muerto, te hizo desgraciado mientras sobrevivías con migajas de afecto. —ahora descendían grandes lágrimas por las mejillas, el rostro turbado y carmesí. Otra víctima en la historia del dependiente de un amor toxico.

Le hizo explotar.

—¡PORQUE LO AMO, JODER! Porque lo amo tanto que no me importaba sobrevivir con esos vestigios de su afecto, porque estaba obsesionado con él y la idea de que me amara con la misma intensidad que nunca pude sobreponerme. No puedo lograrlo. No ahora ni nunca. —sentenció con dudas brotando de la misma declaración ante la penuria adversa, él también compartiendo el llanto por la toxicidad en la vida que llevaba.

—El amor no te hace desgraciado, YiXing. El amor te hace feliz.

—Eso es lo que dicen los poetas, los artistas. Ellos nunca han visto el lado crudo del verdadero am-

—Estabas obsesionado con mi hermano, y lo sigues todavía hoy. Lo dijiste. Eso no es amor. No trates de modificar un concepto a tu antojo porque no puedes superar el hecho de que jamás te amó. —refutó la ironía, incapaz de contener la ira en las palabras.

—No- Yo realmente lo amaba, yo lo amo y por ello- —el rostro del otro demostraba una clase de pánico, arrugando con los dedos las sábanas gruesas.

—Por eso te casaste conmigo, para mantener su recuerdo contigo. Por eso trataste de hacerme igual a él, por eso gemías su nombre cuando estabas conmigo y lo has visto a él siempre, siempre a Kim SuHo, nunca a Kim JunMyeon. —admitió, las lágrimas siendo limpiadas con manos temblorosas, inhalando, exhalando.

La verdad de sus actos era reprochable, totalmente cierta que la vergüenza llenó los sentidos despiertos. JunMyeon había mermado con su dolor papable, liquido. Él no podía, el llanto de su alma encadenada a una ilusión era horrible de presenciar. Tan lacerante y despiadado que parecía ser torturado físicamente, alaridos producidos de la dependencia de quien jamás le aprecio lo suficiente para evitarle tal mal que lo condena al ahora grisáceo fin. 

Manos suaves y cándidas tomaron el rostro que negaba furiosamente, no necesitaba el amor que no merecía. Besos gentiles esparcidos, consumiendo la salinidad del partido llanto. El consuelo florecía en él, tan inmerecido del verdadero ángel sacrificado por su nombre. Idolatró al incorrecto y ahora le hacía ver el averno al correcto. Era un miserable, pequeño hombre que merecía la condena mortuoria, pero la entidad eterna no le brindaría tal bondad cuando había sido un irreverente que hirió al querubín enviado para salvarle.

—Si eres más sabio que yo, si te aprecias más que de lo que yo lo hago, te irás. Te irás de mi lado y me dejarás a la deriva. No puedo continuar lastimándote con mi egoísmo. Con la maldita obsesión que tengo con el reflejo de tu hermano, te destruiré como él lo hizo conmigo. —rogó, evitando mirarle mientras sostenía sus manos. Privándole de tocar su indigno ser, negándole torturarse más de lo que ya había hecho.

Un peso considerable se posó sobre su regazo. Ahí, con su dulzura y tierna intención brillando en los orbes agraciados, estaba recargado sobre él, buscando las palpitaciones tortuosas en el pecho desbocado, tratando de ser arrullado, necesitado del cariño que no podía darle. En días pasados era adicto a la renuencia y vestigios, hoy se sostenía con esa ternura del afecto del otro, que parecía cubrirlo hasta la saciedad. Era un hijo de perra por tomar su afecto y no darle absolutamente nada más que estabilidad económica y un techo bajo el que dormir. 

—JunMyeon, sabes lo que soy. Un imbécil que adora a tu hermano muerto aun cuando me hizo la vida imposible. Abandóname, no hay manera de que me salves. —intentaba alejarle, pero las palmas de sus manos picaban por tocarle, por adorarle con fervor. Un instinto en los adentros que contradecía las remembranzas de solo pertenecerle a quien nunca le quiso.

—Escúchame Zhang YiXing. Y hazlo bien porque será la maldita ultima vez que te lo diga mi boca. —la fervorosa intensión bullía en los iris acaramelados, dejándole quieto en su misión de alejarle—. Te amo. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Y la intención del verdadero amor es proteger y cuidar a quien amas, y yo no puedo ir en contra de mi propósito.

—JunMyeon no, estás igual que yo. Obsesionado con mantenerme a tu lado cuando te hago tan infeliz-

—Me haces infeliz porque no te has desligado de tu pasado. No me haces infeliz porque me utilizas.

—Ahora tú estás modificando el concepto, basta de excusas y abandóname de una sola vez. —suplicaba que se fuera y lo dejara, pero un pánico renuente le hacía estremecer al solo imaginarlo haciéndolo.

—No. No lo estoy haciendo porque mi sentir es sincero. Podría sumergirme en mi desgracia y dolor porque nunca me ves como lo hacías con mi hermano, con fervor y amor. —sus manos enlazadas, alzando la suya y los dedos deseosos acariciaban esos apetecibles labios, la mirada de un mendigo bondadoso en el rostro—. Pero no lo hago, porque mi razón siempre está presente. 

—¿Cuál es el punto de estar conmigo si no puedo darte lo que quieres? —inquirió hastiado de redundar en ello, pero satisfecho en una menor proporción.

—Tú crees que no puedes dármelo, pero puedes hacerlo. Te lo he dicho, no somos iguales. Yo soy consciente de que deseo cuidarte y amarte, tú solo eras consiente de tener a mi hermano ligado a tu lado, dichoso o privado de felicidad, no te importaba; solo deseabas tenerlo, poseerlo. —hubo tristeza en esos ojos, y acarició esas hebras lacias, llenas de color y suavidad entretanto la razón podía sentirse acertada con las palabras ingentes en verdad—. Deseo amarte y hacerte feliz, aun cuando la posibilidad de que me ames está tan lejos.

—¿Tan misericordioso es ese amor que profesas que no importa si te vuelvo miserable? Es un asco y lo sabes. Terminaré destruyéndote cuando puedas ser consciente de que no hay salvación para un hombre tan repugnante como yo. 

—Déjame demostrarte que estás equivocado, déjame hacerte ver que yo soy sincero y que haré que vuelvas a ser el dulce y amable hombre del que me enamoré. Haré que me ames, lo haré y olvidarás todos los males que mi hermano te hizo pasar. —apoyándose en su palma, rozándose con la esperanza mostrada en los rasgos faciales del bondadoso hombre. 

—¿Y si no lo logras? Si soy un maldito terco que jamás cambia de parecer, ¿qué es lo que harás? —la inquietud bombeaba, resonando en sus oídos y temiendo una respuesta negativa, la misma que obtuvo. 

—Si empiezo a ser infeliz hasta el punto de importarme un demonio lo que hagas conmigo, me iré. —pavor nació ante la solemnidad de su resolución—. No me interesa si me quiebro por dentro, me largaré y jamás volverás a verme en tu vida. Haré lo posible por redimirte con mi amor, pero si realmente eres indigno del mismo, no me condenaré como tú lo hiciste con SuHo. Esa será la alarma que sonará ante mi despedida. ¿Te parece justo?

Asintió rápidamente por mero instinto, en el interior temiendo una réplica peor. Solo hubo una sonrisa gentil entretanto JunMyeon se acostó sobre él, la testa castaña sobre el pecho quedándose dormitando con el pausado y relajante ritmo del corazón de quien amaba, a quien anhelaba. Hubo certeza en su declaración porque sabía lo que haría y si el esfuerzo negado se volvía amargo, no retornaría, aunque cayese a pedazos el deseo de ser amado recíprocamente junto a la vida misma. Entre lágrimas calientes bajando discretas hasta el pijama del contrario y letanía ascendiendo a la figura omnipotente, deseó que su propósito se cumpliera antes que se volviese un obsesivo hombre desgraciado. 

YiXing sintió el terror de ser abandonado, había condiciones ahora que al quebrantarlas quedaría despojado del sostén en el que se mantenía egoístamente. Un deseo animal de abrazarlo y encerrarlo en las paredes de la inmensa casa se tornó insoportable que solo cedió al primer comando. Quizá era demasiado estúpido por pensar que cambiaría, pero era la bondad en su ser la que actuaba. Inmerecedor y despreciable, se prometió a él mismo que trataría de devolver con creces el amor que JunMyeon le entregaba sin esperar nada a cambio. Quizá sería despojado de su maldición y dependencia, quizá vería las mañanas con gratitud y las noches estrelladas le harían dormir, lejos de las pesadillas. Sí, quizá podría ser salvado del infierno sentimental del rastro de su fallecido esposo.

Podría intentarlo y esperaba que funcionara porque en sus adentros quería despojarse de las crueles, lacerantes llamas de su propio tártaro.

Cayendo dormido junto al querubín en sus brazos, brotaban en su ser raíces de confianza de que lo lograría antes de que la alarma suene en tiempos futuros. 


	23. 𝟐𝟑. 𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐁𝐚𝐜𝐤

🌹 **Género** : Drama | Romance  
🌹 **Extensión** : 4.6K  
🌹 **Sinopsis** : YiXing ha cometido un error y piensa repararlo.

Continuación de **Day** **after** **day**.

_Bebé, regresa. Puedes_ _culparme_ _de todo a mí, estaba equivocado y no puedo vivir sin ti._

  
Siempre supo que dependía de algo, pero no específicamente a qué. Se ató a lo que lo dañaba y no a quien lo volvía tan fuerte y tan convencido de permanecer. Sólo porque se parecía tanto al real, sólo porque creía tener la verdad consigo y no quiso entrar en razón. Es un estúpido, no lo niega, pero está buscando redención, está buscando el perdón de quien debía adorar justamente en la ciudad del pecado, perfecta y deslumbrante a los ojos cansados en busca de alivio.

La celeridad del auto estremecía su cuerpo en el interior, luces neón poseídas por la furia e intensidad de una noche enigmática pero cargada de emociones banales, dignas de Las Vegas. No, él no comparte esa visión del ahora porque está a punto de encontrarse con su destino y salvador, no hay nada de inmundo en sus intenciones porque el yo de su pasado ha sido asesinado ante su ausencia.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Moviéndose a través de la avenida poco concurrida, aceleró similar a que su vida dependiese de esa acción. Dependió siempre de él, de sus palabras y aliento, pero su visión embelesada por el pecado totalmente nublada no le permitía apreciarlo como debía. Y pereció junto a él, en el egoísmo del recuerdo del fallecido amante que jamás amó, pero era demasiado necio para dejar ir, incluso en los recuerdos más vívidos.

Ya no. Definitivamente ya no.

Con su móvil conectado al salpicadero, sólo se escucha la voz de un informante. Alguien que puede ser capaz de darle una pista de dónde se encuentra su verdadero ángel, aquel que perdió por ser un reverendo idiota y no notar lo que todo el mundo hacía. Sin embargo, a pesar de su dependencia a algo ilusorio y tonto, no pudo descuidarlo totalmente, jamás podría hacerlo por el caos en su pecho de sólo concebir la idea de dejarlo solo.

Enamorarse de hermanos gemelos. Un cliché y un dilema en el que lamenta demasiado haberse envuelto. Sí, porque de cierta forma era verdad. Su primer amor de juventud fue el mayor, eufórico y lleno de rebeldía que jamás pudo controlar, quizá por ello nunca pudo dejarlo ir hasta que cayó en cuenta que no valía la pena, no cuando el menor, de dulce espíritu y afable compañía fue su cimiento durante tanto tiempo de ignorancia.

SuHo era su obsesión como JunMyeon había dicho, puesto que siempre quiso dominar su salvaje esencia esparciéndose sin control. Un error que casi se lleva su vida en múltiples veces, y la del hermano menor también. La música en las afueras tenía un crescendo alucinante pero no es capaz de distraerle, no ahora ni nunca, porque el verdadero propósito resuena en su alma y corazón, testificando junto a la razón la necesidad del verdadero amor, a quien se entregó silenciosamente, pero hirió con todo el estruendo del maldito invierno.

YiXing supuso que algo cambiaría, pero no lo notó a tiempo. Maldijo otra vez ese rasgo característico de él, girando a la izquierda llegando al núcleo del pecaminoso y refulgente averno lujoso que es esa ciudad. JunMyeon dio una advertencia porque tenía su corazón en la línea y no volvería a sacrificarlo en vano, pero no pudo procesar esa verdad y lo dejó ir. Entonces, y sólo con la lacerante ausencia de su sonrisa y fresca aura que eclipsaba el infierno, pudo comprender que sus palabras eran la clara realidad que se negó a ver. Siempre estaba recalcando eso porque no podía asimilar su necedad y resistencia a algo que lo hundiría, creciendo debajo de la piel hasta sacar raíces y envolverlo para hundirlo.

Sus ojos se posaron en la sortija de oro en el dedo anular por encima del volante, determinado a no ser cegado nuevamente por las luces de una ilusión que sólo trajo desgracia a lo que pudo ser el ideal perfecto de un romance mágico y envidiable, pero claro, el antagonista siempre tiene que enviar todo al demonio. Y ese era él, porque dejaría el rol en las llamas del pasado, porque crearía un nuevo hoy para dar paso al mejor mañana que merecía su preciado tesoro, su verdadero esposo y amor de su vida.

Ya era el tiempo de hacerle caso a las visiones de su mente peligrosa, adoró a SuHo, pero sin JunMyeon la vida no tenía sentido alguno. Nunca llegó a suicidarse en su falsa depresión porque nunca escaseó lo que lo mantenía con vida. Nunca llegó a hundirse porque estaba sujeto a la verdadera ancla, pero la marea era fuerte y se disipó cuando una mañana, después de que el cansancio y el dolor tomasen la decisión de ser una mezcolanza a la boca rojiza que amaba, una carta fue dejada al costado de la cama, donde las sabanas estaban frías y la presencia que lo mantuvo cuerdo durante una obsesión cegadora desapareció, como si fuese una pésima jugarreta que no podía concebir en su alocada cabeza.

Claro que sí, la pérdida total de SuHo quemó en su ser, pero solo la idea en segundos de JunMyeon yéndose de su vida envió un infierno que sólo el traidor al salvador pudo haber experimentado. La misma situación repitiéndose ahora en su historia. Los clubes envueltos por la emotiva gente alrededor parecían ser un obstáculo, pero buscó la forma de dar con la dirección exacta del GPS, ansiosos ojos en busca de ahora cabellos rojizos que antes eran castaños. Sí, su amado pequeño cambió de parecer porque no pudo soportar permanecer donde creía que no lo querían ni en pintura. Donde creyó que pudo ser feliz pero la amargura de las lenguas y sus propios descuidos permitieron su partida al plantar el pensamiento de ser un estorbo, que lo había engañado.

Jamás, jamás podría ser eso. Él no podía decirlo en ese entonces porque estaba nublado en un deseo consumidor, pero ahora con la claridad del abandono nunca tendría otro dogma que la realidad después de llorar como un pequeño en el apocalipsis, solo y aterrado de lo desconocido, sin poder ver lo que depararía a su creyente ser ofuscado por la destrucción y sangre alrededor.

Una vez que lo consiguiese, si podía obtener su perdón y la ultima oportunidad, jamás lo dejaría partir nuevamente. No eran palabras banales que repetiría como el aprecio que no dejó ir, eran verdades escritas en su espíritu anhelante del verdadero e idóneo ser áureo y celestial que probablemente estaba padeciendo el sufrimiento de la ignorancia al igual que él hace tiempo. No permitirá que sea así, porque si realmente ama a un pecador necio y estúpido como él, el dolor es mucho más intenso que el de una adicción de años porque duele en lo profundo del ánima, y YiXing no puede concebir el hecho de que desconozca sus verdaderos como esclarecidos sentimientos. Totalmente dispuesto a entregarse en bandeja de oro, a ser utilizado por esas manos que lo cuidaron tanto.

—¿Estás seguro que está ahí? ¿No hay ninguna duda de que es él? —inquirió a través del móvil conectado, llegando al punto final en la ciudad fría y brillante.

—Sr. Zhang yo jamás podría olvidar un rostro que me ha mostrado a cada segundo de cada día durante cinco meses sin cesar, además de conocerle por años. Su esposo está en este club, puede entrar y verlo por usted mismo. —aseguró su hombre de confianza, con firmeza de la que ya no dudaría.

—Más te vale que sea cierto, Park. Debo encontrarlo ahora mismo o perderé realmente los estribos. Necesito saber que está bien. —parqueó el automóvil cerca de la cuneta, viendo al extravagante lugar lleno de gente exclusiva y de trajes pudientes.

—Su esposo está muy bien, se lo aseguro y créame, parece estar mucho mejor de lo que jamás ha estado. —la ironía y sátira en la voz grave del otro le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

—Sr. Zhang YiXing entre y prepárese para un infarto. —y el bastardo colgó, sacándole una maldición más de la boca.

Bajó de su Lamborghini negro, en su esmoquin dándole apariencia de estabilidad e imponencia cuando era un angustiado pequeño en harapos por dentro. Las puertas del club nocturno se abrieron a él sin parpadeos, dejándole ver una buena multitud de personas de su clase llenando el espacio. Las luces eran cegadoras, pero no podía ser distraído cuando su punto de enfoque no estaba fijado. Ojos lujuriosos ambicionan al hombre atractivo que entró en el momento, pero no pudieron prevalecer demasiado sobre él, ya que su atención fue llamada al centro del escenario, uno digno que acaparaba todas las miradas porque no había lugar que no abarcase.

Como lumbre de plata sobre las finas baldosas, brillantina en el ambiente y la tensión cargada. Un hombre casi de su edad en una vestidura de negra camisa abierta para mostrar su abdomen formado y pantalones formales recogidos, descalzo en espera de alguien por la postura de su cuerpo en el escenario. Una voz resonó por todo el sitio, anunciando el principal acto de la noche. Algo en él se le hacía muy conocido, bastante para su gusto y reaccionó poniéndose rígido.

—Damas y caballeros, hemos sido deleitados por estos asombrosos bailarines de danza contemporánea durante las ultimas noches. Y hoy tenemos su último acto —voces desilusionadas y casi abucheos se podían escuchar para el presentador en la esquina de la escena—. Buenos amigos que deben decirle adiós a sus presentaciones para disfrutar sus vacaciones en Las Vegas, he aquí, el último acto de nuestros talentosos MinHo y _Nyuzsi*_.

El corazón casi sale de su sitio en ese instante. Ese apodo lo reconocía porque él mismo se lo otorgó a quien apareció, con vestimenta blanca perlada, un traje revelador con abertura en la espalda, mangas largas y no llegando debajo de sus blanquecinos muslos. Tomó la mano del bailarín, su mejor amigo de infancia Choi MinHo, con la sonrisa deslumbrante de un ángel y la agilidad para ser virado en sus brazos, una posición comprometedora y alentadora al erotismo. Tragó grueso al verlo ser alzado y recargado sobre otro pecho que no era el suyo, una vena posesiva resaltando en él y la sangre hirviendo de furia intensa. Los cabellos rojizos le hacían ver pecaminoso como un ser errante, lacios y humedecidos con intensión de alocar a los presentes, y lo estaban consiguiendo, YiXing estaba loco de ira contenida y pendiendo de un hilo.

Aplausos y digna emoción, un martini a su boca sedienta y caliente. Su pequeño fue alzado por los aires en un agarre comprometedor entre sus piernas, envolviéndolas en el cuello del adverso y girando como poseído total, hasta quedar sobre sus pies en el muslo derecho del otro, alzando sus manos con gracia para ser recogido otra vez en los brazos del pelinegro al que siempre le sonreía, viéndose totalmente deseable en esas prendas reveladoras y azotado por la pasión de la acústica música pausada, con son de palpitación dramático. El intenso final se acercaba porque volvió a girar en el aire hasta descender delicado y arqueado al frío cimiento, siendo sostenido por las fuertes manos del hombre musculoso, agitado y viendo sus labios con el deseo de un moribundo deseando un banquete. El repentino jalón los impresionó, tomando su pie y el impulso llevándolo delante para tomar los brazos y doblarlo para un giro hasta rodar a la orilla del escenario donde, apoyado en sus rodillas, lanzó un beso a la multitud.

—Maldito Park y maldito Choi, lo van a lamentar después.

Los bailarines cansados se reverenciaron y despidieron, desapareciendo tras la oscuridad momentánea para el público, pero no para YiXing, que siendo llevado por el instinto se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar detrás de bambalinas, encontrándose con un MinHo siendo felicitado por el personal encargado del espectáculo, una sirena sonando cuando cruzaron miradas y el ambiente estaba tenso. Pero YiXing llevaba tenso demasiado tiempo, así que no dudó en tomar por el cuello a Choi y pegarlo contra la pared más cercana.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú con mi esposo acá? ¿Estás tratando de quitármelo?

—Un esposo que está a punto de pedirte el divorcio y te abandonó porque no puedes superar a su hermano muerto. Vete al infierno, YiXing. —lo empujó, los pasos de seguridad se acercaban mientras se veían con desprecio absoluto.

—Estás metiéndole ideas en la cabeza, JunMyeon no-

—Basta de mentiras, ¿lo quieres o no? Deja de utilizarlo como un pañuelo para tus lágrimas, maldición.

—¿Qué está sucediendo acá? —JunMyeon apareció con un abrigo sobre el traje revelador y su rostro sin rastro de maquillaje, sus rasgos transfigurándose de confusión a cierto pavor reflejado en los iris avellana.

—JunMyeon.

—Maldita sea contigo, no.

Sucedió tan rápido. El pelirrojo salió despavorido solo tomando su bolso y zapatos, YiXing fue retenido momentáneamente por MinHo, a quien golpeó súbitamente en el abdomen, dándole el tiempo suficiente para salir tras su esposo por el pasillo, yendo directamente al estacionamiento, entrando y arrancando un auto con dirección desconocida. Maldijo por centésima vez esa noche y dio la vuelta por atrás hasta llegar a la entrada del club, tomando otra vez control de su automóvil y arañando tras el rastro del veloz automóvil añil de JunMyeon.

—¿Estás siguiéndolo?

—Claro que sí, ¿qué demonios hiciste que lo atemorizaste tanto? —habló en altavoz ChanYeol.

—No voy a darte explicaciones, cuando tú pudiste haberme ahorrado este drama de verlo bailar con el tipo que siempre ha andado tras él. —rugió, dejando sin palabras al otro por unos instantes.

—No creí que saliera huyendo por tu llegada, ni que armases un escándalo tras el escenario.

—Me abandonó, Park. Claro que no quiere verme ahora, pero debo recuperarlo, dame las coordenadas voy a seguirlo y tendrá que darme la cara.

—¿Vas a perseguirlo toda la noche?

—Si hace falta y ahora dame lo que te pedí, carajo.

Tomando en cuenta las indicaciones y acelerando como desquiciado, siguió el automóvil del pelirrojo hasta llevarle el paso por las carreteras libres a esas horas de la madrugada. Trató de gritarle y sonar la bocina para hacer que se detuviese, pero no obtuvo respuesta más que una aceleración que parecía llevar la intención de continuar hasta desfallecer al amanecer. Sin embargo, YiXing sabía que no duraría el tanque con gasolina todo ese tiempo y pudo percibir en el club que llevaba su sortija de matrimonio. No todo estaba perdido y debía mover adecuadamente las cartas para conseguir que lo escuchara, antes de que la gasolina también le escaseara a él.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, la velocidad se redujo y poco a poco tuvo que aparcar su pequeño vehículo al costado de la carretera, saliendo y viendo a los lados: un cordero indefenso ante un lobo saliendo de un lujoso Lamborghini. Su rostro estaba lívido y todo él temblaba, YiXing puso su semblante más pacífico, no quería asustarlo y arruinar todo así que trató de hablarle a lo lejos.

—JunMyeon, querido ven-

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar revolcándote en la miseria o con mujeres? —sonrojado por la emoción y demás sentimientos encontrados, apretando los puños estaba el pequeño pelirrojo.

—JunMyeon, yo jamás te traicionaría. Podré ser un imbécil pero jamás traicionaría tu confianza y tu amor cuando lo acordamos. —trató de convencerlo, probando el terreno inestable.

—Por favor, estuviste prendado con mi hermano por años y jamás me apreciaste aun cuando te casaste conmigo, ¿cómo carajos quieres que te crea? —su voz era pequeña, y brillantes sus ojos bajo la luz de la luna brillando sobre ellos dos. Tan cerca pero tan lejos.

—Porque te amo. —reveló sin tapujos, dejándole sin aliento y estático—. Porque yo estaba obsesionado con tu hermano, pero tú, mi dulce amor, tú eres lo único que no aprecié y sí te valoraba. Me abriste los ojos y me extendiste una vida con pureza y afecto. Todos los que me querían bajo tierra, al verme revitalizado después de esa noche en la que casi muero ahogado en el agua y falsa depresión, me tendieron una trampa para arruinar todo, haciéndote creer que te había traicionado. Jamás estuve con nadie aparte de ti. Créeme. No hay mentira en lo que siento.

YiXing decía la verdad desde su corazón, y JunMyeon podía apreciar el brillo del maravilloso estío en esos orbes castaños. Pero años de negación, rechazo y migajas le hacían dudar como el ser humano dañado y amado que es. Negó con la cabeza, lágrimas descendiendo al asfalto y la mirada turbada. Pasos acercándose un poco más, tratando de encontrar su calidez.

—No, YiXing. Deja de utilizarme, solo me quieres porque te recuerdo a SuHo, tú realmente no-

—SuHo ya no existe para mí, jamás fue mío y nunca lo será. —Sentenció con convicción que no sería puesta en duda—. Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, bebé. JunMyeon eres mío y te he amado de una forma muy extraña que te hizo miserable e infeliz cuando debí darte absolutamente todo para ser dichoso, yo te amo y te lo digo a ti porque jamás se lo he dicho a nadie con la intención de mi corazón, ni siquiera a tu hermano.

—YiXing, no. Basta ahora mismo, busca a alguien que te sane y trate de curarte sin salir herido. Yo ya no puedo cumplir con ese rol, ya no-

—No lo harás. Cierto. —afirmó, consiguiendo una mirada contrariada del otro—. No volveré a herirte, nunca más. Es un juramento solemne de mi amor por ti, créeme. Estoy entregándote mi vida y todo de mí, tómalo sin reservas. No hay injuria en esto.

—¿Cómo podría confiar en un bastardo como tú? Mi corazón herido también ha sufrido, no puedo simplemente darte la bienvenida otra vez, tienes todas las armas para dañarme y sería muy estúpido hacerlo.

—Ambos somos unos idiotas, JunMyeon. Seamos unos idiotas juntos hasta envejecer. No me importa si paso toda la vida trato de convencerte de que te anhelo más de lo que he anhelado algo, pero algo me dice que lo sabes, lo sabes porque tú no te has quitado el anillo de bodas aun cuando me abandonaste. —estaba cerca de su rostro lloroso, y cuerpo trémulo. Esas manos suaves acariciando la rueca de oro en el dedo anular—. Estás tratando de huir cuando yo lo escondí tras absurdas excusas, dejemos de dañarnos a nosotros mismos.

—¿Acaso no dudas de mí después de todo este tiempo? ¿Qué demonios ves en mí que no puedes dejar ir? No quiero salir lastimado otra vez si es uno de tus juegos. —sollozando, se abrazó a sí mismo y permaneció cabizbajo hasta escuchar nuevamente una voz.

—Veo en ti un ser celestial, un ángel que me trae a la vida no importa cuántas veces desfallezca. JunMyeon, eres el ángel que amo y jamás podría vivir sin ti. Estos cinco meses han sido un infierno y quiero volver al paraíso, porque perderte momentáneamente fue peor que años sin motivación, enfrascado en trabajo y éxito. —juró, su alma siendo revelada, desnuda al pelirrojo que estaba dividido entre creer y rechazar.

—¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Todo es mentira! ¡No estás dispuesto a arriesgar nada por mí! —partió en llanto desconsolado cuando YiXing se acercó lo suficiente, alejándose sin ver realmente el resplandor tras él que se acercaba acelerado.

—¡JunMyeon, espera!

—¡No! ¡Ya no más mentiras, por favor!

—¡JUNMYEON!

El grito le hizo ver a su derecha, un automóvil sin intenciones de frenar aceleraba con los bombillos acercándose hasta cegarlo. En su miedo, lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarlo y recibir el impacto hasta rodar por toda la superficie del vehículo. Su cuerpo fue recibido por el asfalto, sacándole el aire y golpeándolo con vehemencia, metálico sabor en su boca mientras las luces se desenfocaban, cegándole antes de escuchar un golpe seco y un chirrido del auto deteniéndose junto con un grito lacerante, desgarrador. JunMyeon apareció en su ultima imagen, le sonrió tratando de acariciar su rostro humedecido pero el dolor esparciéndose era igual de fuerte que su intención, solo pudo soltar un quejido silencioso y escupir sangre antes de que todo se tornase negro entre tanto su ángel sujetaba fuertemente su mano.

Estaba harto de siempre terminar así, la negrura de todas sus estupideces siendo borrada por él. Podía saberlo porque estaba respirando de milagro, su alma era necia y no se iría hasta conseguir una respuesta de quien amaba con la intensidad de un astro refulgente. El agarre en su mano no desapareció, las luces eran cegadoras como siempre, pero pudo ajustar la vista y ver la habitación de hospital solitaria en la que sólo estaba él y la madeja de divinidad dormida con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo, la fuerza del lazo físico no parecía desaparecer aun cuando había pasado tiempo, pues llevaba tiempo ya que la vestimenta de JunMyeon era distinta a como recordaba y también la de él, solo una bata azulada.

Su mano canalizada y adolorida acarició las hebras rojizas, haciendo parpadear al otro que abrió inmediatamente sus ojos avellana y soltó un grito, lanzándose encima para abrazarlo mientras empezaba a llorar, partiéndose en el dolor y la dicha.

—YiXing, YiXing, YiXing, mi amor, mi amor… —lloró desconsolado en su hombro entre tanto sobaba su espalda agitada, besando sus cabellos escarlatas.

—Estoy aquí, ángel. Jamás podría abandonarte, ni en vida ni más allá de la muerte. —su voz rasposa, agradecido por la oportunidad de tenerlo en brazos por un instante al menos a pesar de sus dolientes huesos.

—Jamás lo hagas, te amo. Nunca, nunca me iré de tu lado si todavía me quieres contigo.

—Eres lo único que necesito en mi vida, soy yo el que te ruega que te quedes. Por favor, incluso no necesito ni el aire cuando te tengo a ti.

—Eres un ridículo, ¿arriesgar tu vida por mí? Yo nunca pude entenderte, y creo que jamás lo haré. —se alejó renuente, sorbiendo adorablemente la nariz mientras acariciaba los azabaches cabellos de YiXing. La adoración en sus ojos y tacto, meciéndolo y adormeciendo el dolor en su cuerpo y ánima.

—Lo único que necesitas entender es que jamás te fui infiel, tengo pruebas de que fui adormecido esa noche cuando todo iba tan bien en el aniversario de bodas. Necesito que me creas y que sepas que te amo-

No pudo seguir con su letanía pues labios dulces lo callaron, otorgándole el beso más sagrado y divino en el universo. El ósculo que sólo los amantes correspondidos pueden otorgarse el uno al otro. Las caricias y lágrimas se mezclaban, haciendo del momento el más memorable y sanador para dos tontos que se hirieron por eludir la verdad que estuvo siempre frente a sus narices. Aunque se vieron interrumpidos por el medico y enfermeras que entraron repentinamente para ver sus signos vitales, respuesta a analgésicos y dar un leve chequeo, junto a un breve diagnostico de una costillas rotas, la pierna derecha fracturada y una hemorragia interna que se controló a tiempo cuando llegó al hospital de emergencias. De ahí unas pocas palabras de que llevaría tiempo recuperarse puesto que el golpe y demás huesos fracturados con tratamiento y debido medicamento, y salieron rápidamente puesto la mirada asesina de YiXing, después de verificar que todo estaba en orden; dejando a los dos tortolos solos, con JunMyeon a punto de reír de vergüenza y diversión en la silla contigua a la camilla.

—Tenían que interrumpir nuestro momento.

—Deberías estar agradecido de que te traten bien, ni con todo el dinero del mundo te aguantaría una rabieta. —dijo divertido el pelirrojo, besando la coronilla del otro.

—¿Y por todo mi amor? ¿Puedo negociar con el?

—Ah no. Me pertenece solo a mí, no puedes ofrecérselo a nadie más. —sentenció.

—Nadie puede tomar lo que ya te pertenece por derecho, mi pequeño.

—Estoy agradecido por tenerte aquí con solo huesos rotos, de que ChanYeol nos haya seguido y traído porque el conductor ebrio también resultó herido, de levedad, ahora está esperando afrontar los cargos. —tomó las manos de YiXing y las besó con reverencia, nuevas lágrimas derramándose entre los besos a la vez que su pecho se henchía de afecto puro por su verdadero salvador.

—Yo estoy agradecido con Dios por darme la oportunidad de hacerte creer en mí, en mi amor. ¿Podrás perdonarme por ser un imbécil contigo durante tanto tiempo? —afianzó el agarre con ternura desbordándose de sus ojos, deseando quedarse en el instante solo con el afable mancebo que había añorado tanto tiempo.

—Un hombre que es capaz de sacrificar su vida por mi puede tener las oportunidades que quiera, en mi corazón —posó las manos sobre su pecho, dejándole sin aliento—, sé que dices la verdad porque de otra manera no hubieses negado a SuHo… —un reflejo de sufrimiento pasado cruzó el rostro precioso, pero se desvaneció con una sonrisa enternecida—. Sé que lo quisiste, pero-

Lo besó acallando palabras que solo le harían sufrir, acercándose a pesar de los huesos protestando por los movimientos. Toda la reverencia que sentía por él desbordándose en cada roce, viéndose ambos con el amor reflejado y la dicha brotando de los poros.

—SuHo fue mi primer amor, pero sólo lo mantuve como una ilusión. Cada día soleado, cada risa, cada candor calentando mi alma fue gracias a ti. Sólo te disfracé con la presencia de tu hermano por idiotez, y estoy arrepentido porque te hice daño y de paso, también me herí a mí. —rozó ambas narices, dándole un piquito que le sacó una risita al pelirrojo aun lloroso—. Llevaré a SuHo como un buen amigo y nada más, todo de mí te pertenece, Zhang JunMyeon.

—Y todo de mí te pertenece también, YiXing. Aunque creo que lo sabías de hace mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—Mi corazón lo sabía y yo me negaba a ello, voy a postrarme a ti para recompensarte por todo el dolor que te hice pasar. Voy a hacerte feliz, más de lo que puedas imaginar. —y con gran, pero gran esfuerzo que le hizo emitir un quejido doloroso, tiró de JunMyeon, recostándolo en el espacio restante de la camilla, consiguiendo su calor tan necesario.

—¡YiXing! Estás lastimado, además pueden llamarnos la atención. —dijo preocupado, viendo entre él y a la puerta al frente.

—No me interesa, ahora quiero que platiquemos hacia qué lugar del mundo iremos. Despidámonos de las caras conocidas por un tiempo y centrémonos en nuestro amor. —besó las mejillas sonrosadas, buscando refugio en el hombro de JunMyeon.

—¿Vas a cortejarme debidamente?

—Voy a hacerlo todos los días hasta hartarte y no creo parar incluso cuando me lo pidas. Ahora que has vuelto, no te dejaré ir nunca, mi ángel. Jamás. —sentenció, rozando sus labios en la sensible piel del cuello blanquecino.

—Yi-YiXing…

—Voy a adueñarme de todo el amor en tu corazón e iré a dónde sea que estés, eres mi hogar y seguridad. No hay palabras en el mundo para expresar lo suficiente que siento por ti, mi amor.

—Mi vida y cuanto yo tengo te lo doy, YiXing. Solo deseo permanecer contigo así eternamente, donde sea. —La adoración era cruda en los orbes avellana, las comisuras humedecidas por la ternura y devoción, depositando un afable beso en los heridos labios adversos mientras acariciaba la mandíbula afilada de su amado.

—Todas las promesas que quieras y tus deseos más fervientes los cumpliré, sobre todo, el de amarte a perpetuidad.

Estaba convencido de ello, en esa camilla de hospital con su ángel en brazos después de haber recibido lo que merecía al herirlo y vivir cegado por luces tóxicas, lo único que necesitaba era amarlo y ser correspondido porque nada ni nadie podría separarlos ahora que estaban juntos nuevamente.

Nada le impediría amar fervientemente a JunMyeon ahora que estaba de vuelta en sus brazos, justo donde pertenecía.


	24. 𝟐𝟒. 𝐅𝐥𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫

🍰 **Género** : PWP  
🍰 **Extensión** : 4.1K  
🍰 **Sinopsis** : Existen dos sabores, pero sólo YiXing tiene permitido conocer ambos.

_Quiero ser el único..._

El dulce aroma se filtra por todo el lugar, las luces encendidas dándole un toque especial a la tarde lluviosa, la gente está sentada acomodada en su sitio disfrutando de los postres deliciosos de la cafetería concurrida al ver cómo el cielo se desgasta en borbotones. El ambiente es animado en su totalidad, la calidez al paladar y el gusto saciado por la dulce sensación, haciendo bailar a las papilas gustativas. Nada podía interrumpir en esa coordinada, sutil y bastante agradable armonía del sitio, quizá el ajetreo de los empleados que trataban con creces no destruirla, pero de ahí nada más.

Sweets Dreams. Ese es el nombre de una de las más famosas cafeterías de la ciudad de Seúl, digna por su reputación y repostería exquisita a la que absolutamente nadie podría resistirse: esa es la clave exacta del porqué es tan frecuentada a diario. También por el espacioso local que parecía ser un nido donde la dulzura residía y se esparcía, porque había rumores acerca de que en ese lugar encontrabas a tu alma gemela con un café expresso y un postre frío. El compañero del largo viaje, o mejor conocido como el amor de tu vida.

Cientos de personas llegaban al lugar con la esperanza de saciar sus estómagos y necesidad afectiva, que podría ser completamente saciada al cruzar miradas junto a un flirteo inocente, y había múltiples casos que afianzaban el rumor, en los que tuvieron su final feliz de cuento de hadas con sagrados ropajes blancos y anillos en los dedos anulares como simbolismos perpetuos de cariño. Oh sí, también se organizaban una ingente cantidad de ceremonias nupciales a las parejas que habían encontrado su destino en ese lugar tan precioso.

Esos eran los motivos base de su fama y éxito abundante. Bueno, se podría agregar también la belleza y afabilidad atrayente cada uno de los empleados, como si cada uno fuese parte de la descendencia de Ganímedes. Desde el atareado mesero hasta el dueño y repostero, todos y cada uno eran una delicia visual, que, si apreciabas más de cerca, podrías quedar prendado por sus actitudes tiernas y determinadas. Era similar al paraíso, un café delicioso, postres que hacían bailar de gozo y musas pidiendo tu orden, completamente perfecto.

Esa tarde lluviosa él podía confirmarlo. Había vivido cada una de las partes de la experiencia, alborozar su gusto y quedar irremediablemente enamorado, pero había cumplido con una parte que solo los más agraciados podían tener, que por gracia divina o con la intención de librarse del impulso una vez por todas, los más afortunados se regocijaban. Sí, él se había enamorado y comprometido en este sitio, y lo había hecho de uno de los preciosos empleados. Y no satisfecho con ello, consiguió la cereza del más delicioso pastel, al hermoso y tierno repostero que sonreía dulcemente a los clientes mientras tomaba un descanso tras la barra junto al rubio cajero y contador de regordetas mejillas.

Sí, Zhang YiXing conoció al amor de su vida, dueño de sus cuentas bancarias y órganos sexuales en ese sitio. A ese precioso, pequeño querubín de cabellos castaños, orbes avellana y sonrisa gentil que derretía los corazones de muchos, muchos que esperaban en fila una oportunidad para invitarle a salir cuando la oportunidad se presentara. Pobres ilusos, ese dulce mancebo ya estaba marcado y una rueca plateada en el dedo anular acompañaba su afirmación volviendo sus palabras en realidad. Sin embargo, persistían necios que simplemente creían poder eludir ese hecho y todavía aprovecharse de la inexistente oportunidad. 

Y por ello, él trabajaba cierto tiempo ahí, con su laptop y compañía de su secretario en una de las mesas a las que podía tener una clara visión de todo el lugar. Porque él era un hombre de convicción y ni loco se dejaba quitar al ángel que hacía sumamente dulces sus días.

—Sabes, si no fueses el gerente del bufet de abogados hace mucho tiempo que le hubiesen pegado una tremenda patada a tu trasero por pasar medio día acá cuando muchos te necesitan el trabajo. Como ente personificado. 

—Cállate LuHan, bien que sientes placer en acompañarme para deleitarte viendo al joven cajero porque que no tienes las agallas de invitarlo a salir.

Los colores ascendieron al fino rostro del pelirrojo secretario que empezó a darle mucha importancia al cúmulo de documentos en la mesa, tratando de darle orden y absoluta utilidad. 

—Tú no sabes absolutamente nada sobre mis intenciones con SeHun —tomó un largo trago de la taza con tibio café, viéndose bastante ansioso por la reciente declaración—. Además, no todos tenemos la gracia tuya de coronar con JunMyeon. Aun estoy buscando los motivos de qué pudo ver en ti el pobre hombre.

—Tengo atributos que solo él conoce, y que estoy muy gustoso de mostrarle.

—No me des más detalles que ya sé por donde va el asunto, degenerado.

—Degenerado tú, que piensas cosas que no son. JunMyeon se enamoró de mí por mis virtudes y dedicación, SeHun también podría hacerlo contigo, pero como eres menso al igual que una mula, definitivamente te veo en un futuro con decenas de gatos y solo, solin, solito. —agregó con burla, mirando de reojo a su precioso bebé degustando un postre y riéndose discretamente con sus compañeros de trabajo.

—No voy a morir solo, estoy esperando la oportunidad exacta para invitarlo a salir, pero no soy un adelantado como tú que a la primera se lanzó sobre el taciturno JunMyeon y le declaró una letanía de amor a la que reaccionó casi con un ataque cardiaco, porque un desconocido casi salta la barra y lo secuestra para dejar firme su posición de que nadie podía acercarse a él. —negó con la cabeza, esos ojos ámbar entre la burla y mortificación—. Yo terminé siendo tu salvador, arrastrándote fuera mientras gritabas que volverías y volverías hasta conseguir una confirmación. Bien pudo poner una demanda en tu contra por acoso, pero el inocente corazón de tu prometido puede traerle problemas con hombres, porque definitivamente tiene mucha compasión con ellos. 

—Por ello vengo regularmente acá, hay muchas manadas de depredadores rondando el redil y no me voy a arriesgar a que alguno trate de saltar la cerca. —explicó, tecleando distraídamente entre respondía a LuHan y miraba a JunMyeon ayudar a los meseros a llevar las ordenes a las mesas en espera de sus pedidos. 

—Te escuchas como un pastor que cuida ovejas y no como un abogado en traje que debería atender con más seriedad sus asuntos laborales. Ya lo veo, el bufet fracasará por el enamorado jefe que no puede dejar de vigilar a su prometido y en ese entonces, todos nosotros te daremos una patada en el culo —dejando en una pequeña pila el papeleo, se recostó un poco más en la silla, tomando el resto de su café viéndolo con las claras intenciones de que sus palabras se tornasen realidad.

—Tú definitivamente parecieras que no conoces de lo que son capaces algunas personas. Lidiamos con asuntos legales que son quebrantados o van en contra de la ley. La ley que muchos necesitan comprender es que JunMyeon es mío y ningún hombre o mujer tiene el derecho de acercársele con intenciones que no sean laborales o amistosas. —punteó, viendo a su querido chico moverse con gracia y despedir a algunos clientes mientras retornaba a la barra por más pedidos. 

—Sigue así y JunMyeon te abandonará.

—Sigue así y morirás solo cuando veas que SeHun tiene pareja.

—¡Ojalá se te caiga el pito!

—Con una hermosura como JunMyeon, imposible.

—Infeliz hijo de la chingada, algún día JunMyeon te dará tu merecido y yo lo grabaré para demostrarte que tenía la razón. Deja de ser tan sobreprotector con el pobre chico, lo terminarás hostigando. —le dio una mala mirada entre tanto un chico de cabellos argentados se acercaba con dos porciones de pay de limón, dejándolos en su mesa junto a una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

—¿Realmente no quieres trabajar viendo a tu pequeño bebé por no poder tocarlo o te fastidia estar vigilando que YiXing no pueda controlar sus tarugadas, LuHan? —inquirió BaekHyun, riéndose discretamente porque estaba en horas laborales.

—Ambas supongo. —contestó resignado, dándole una sonrisa apesadumbrada. 

—Dile que, si continúa así terminará con gatos y solo, quizá se anima a invitar a salir a SeHun. Vamos, cuando no es custodiado por JunMyeon tienes la oportunidad de cortejarlo. —alegó su estrategia, tomado un bocado del delicioso manjar.

—Pero hazlo con educación, no como este idiota que casi llamo a la policía ese día, pero JunMyeon Hyung es muy gentil o muy tonto por no ponerle barras a este imbécil aventado. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió cruzar la barra para obtener su atención? Definitivamente no es una clásica estrategia para enamorar. —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque por dentro se estaba partiendo de la risa.

—Sí, es una historia muy escuchada por acá, sobre todo para alejar a los pretendientes de JunMyeon Hyung. —la campanita anunció la entrada de un cliente constante, que LuHan en su necesidad por llenar su estomago no notó, pero BaekHyun tomó un semblante malicioso entre tanto YiXing tenía los rasgos pétreos, la mirada dura ante un rubio hombre mediano de apariencia desaliñada y un tanto humedecida que no quitaba su atractivo junto a esa sonrisa gatuna y robaba suspiros de muchas mujeres, como de ciertos hombres. —Y hablando de uno de los hombres de roma, mirad quién se asoma.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hombre? —inquirió LuHan, con un poco de galleta en la comisuras de su boca.

—Kim JongDae. Uno de los pretendientes más necios de JunMyeon Hyung, que a pesar de ser consiente de que él está fuera de la liga, sigue invitándolo a salir. Es muy valiente y atrevido, considerando que lo hace frente a las narices de YiXing y Hyung, bueno, él no lo toma en serio, pero para JongDae quizá signifique pase libre.

—Que ni se le ocurra seguir con esa idiotez de cortejo, JunMyeon es mío y todo el mundo lo sabe. —su tono de voz se tornaba grave, una clara amenaza bullendo internamente al verlo tomar asiento en una de las mesas junto al ventanal que daba a la calle, esperando ansioso ser atendido por cierto hombrecito adorable. 

—Bueno, él no lo toma en serio y con JunMyeon Hyung no tenemos esperanzas, porque no cree que sea más que un flirteo inocente que dejará con el tiempo. Nosotros sabemos que no. —BaekHyun cruzó los brazos, viendo cómo la víctima iba justamente a la trampa tendida por un gato de sonrisa enloquecedora. 

—¿Por qué no lo detiene? ¿No es incomodo acaso para él? —inocentemente LuHan se incorporó a la plática, viendo los semblantes suspicaces mientras la lluvia empezaba a mermar afuera, y el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más tenso adentro.

—JongDae es el mejor amigo de la infancia de JunMyeon, supongo que le tiene demasiado aprecio para considerarlo una amenaza a su relación formal con YiXing, pero te apuesto a que éste me contradecirá la opinión de su prometido.

Sin más que decir, contemplaron la escena que no parecía ir más allá de una agradable conversación mientras el castaño tomaba la orden del rubio, sonriendo con mucha confianza, haciendo hervir la sangre del hombre fúrico en el otro extremo de la cafetería. Y todo parecía ir normal, hasta que antes de partir a la barra JongDae tomó la mano del adverso con sutileza, acariciando la muñeca en un agarre bastante cariñoso para ser solo de amigos. LuHan y BaekHyun casi creían haber escuchado la porcelana de la taza fragmentarse en manos de YiXing. 

—Zhang cálmate, no queremos un escándalo ahora. Ya lo dejará ir, ¿vale? —trató vilmente de apaciguar LuHan, pidiendo con miradas al otro hombre que calmara al pelinegro con advertencia vibrando en su lugar. 

—Sí, ya verás que nada ocurre, JongDae no es un idiota y probablemente en este punto JunMyeon Hyung se sienta comprometido con su insistencia y le dará un alto, ¿de acuerdo?

Las palabras consoladoras se fueron directo al caño cuando el rubio de sonrisa gatuna se irguió un poco y depositó un osado beso en la mejilla derecha de JunMyeon, muy cerca de la comisura de su rojiza boca. Era imposible detener al pelinegro hirviendo en furia cuando lo vio, parándose y encaminándose directamente a ellos, tanto así que el fuerte agarre de LuHan resultó inútil cuando trató de evitar una catástrofe. Ahora YiXing estaba nublado y nada podía impedir cumplir su cometido, fuese cual fuese. 

—YiXing détente. No hagas ningún escándalo, por favor. Trata-

—Mejor ve despidiendo a la gente del lugar, BaekHyun, y también den por cerrado a menos que deseen escuchar algo que no les concierne.

—¿Eh? —el pelinegro fúrico se alejó, viendo rojo hasta pararse entre JunMyeon y el atrevido chico que no apreciaba la integridad de su vida.

Tomó a su prometido por la cintura, un agarre un tanto castigador al igual que en su suave mentón, atrayéndolo a su boca deseosa de marcar. Le dio un beso intenso, tomando sus hebras castañas ahora, profundizando el ósculo hasta hacerlo hiperventilar por la necesidad de aire, dejándole sonrosado y agitado, la desorientación en esos orbes avellana que le miraban extrañados, buscando una explicación al show que había dado a los presentes en su sagrada cafetería. 

—YiXing, ¿qué demo-

No hubo oportunidad de protestar pues lo tomó en brazos como si de una princesa se tratara, dejando que se sujetara a él mientras enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello. Se veía similar a una escena romántica solo que la perforadora mirada del chino al rubio no tenía ningún sentimiento agradable. Apretando su agarre en los muslos mullidos de JunMyeon, YiXing habló fuerte y claro, no solo para JongDae sino para todos los presentes que estaban estupefactos por la escena en desarrollo con una mirada aterradora dominando el rostro.

—Aléjate de él, JunMyeon es mi prometido y muy pronto mi esposo. No tienes el derecho a tocarlo mucho menos de besarlo, entiéndelo. Tú ni nadie está autorizado para tocar a mi prometido, espero que entiendan mi advertencia —la voz de barítono era intimidante, como un salvaje sujetando a su rehén y reclamando su potestad sobre ésta. —Pero si no lo entienden por mi palabra, que sea por la de JunMyeon.

Sin más que decir y dejando a todo mundo pasmado, se atravesó la puerta de la barra hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones disponibles para los empleados, con un desorientado JunMyeon al estilo nupcial en sus brazos. Con una mirada que solo significaba peligro, dos de los empleados, meseros que estaban tomando un descanso, salieron despavoridos del lugar, cerrando de un portazo entre tanto YiXing ponía el seguro al dejar a JunMyeon sobre la mesa de cerámica, totalmente turbado porque no podía asimilar qué estaba sucediendo.

—YiXing, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Lo que hizo JongDae estaba mal, pero-

—Estaba mal, claro que sí. Él parece no entender que eres mío, mi amor. Y lo voy a dejar claro ahora. Espero que puedan agudizar sus oídos y escucharlo de tu boca para que cesen esta estúpida caza que no pueden ganar.

Se encaminó hacia él, despojándose del saco y corbata, que utilizó para amarrar las manos del pequeño castaño que pronto fue despojado magistralmente de sus zapatos, pantalones y apretados bóxer, quedando solo en sus adorables calcetines con adorables zanahorias y esa holgada camisa blanca a botones. JunMyeon estaba trémulo, conocía el semblante iluminado en esos castaños ojos y sabía con certeza cómo acabaría él: jadeando y empotrado contra cualquier superficie plana con YiXing a sus espaldas, entre sus piernas y arremetiendo en su interior.

Se veía imponente, con un rostro enmarcado por la suficiencia al controlar la situación. Esas manos toscas y suaves en su rango, masajearon sus muslos blanquecinos adorándolos, uñas perfilando y dejando rastros rojizos mientras temblaba, los labios de anémona lanzando suspiros cuando esa lengua traviesa bailaba al compás de besos desde su coronilla, un viaje conocido a su cuello sensible y clavículas hermosas. JunMyeon era precioso y delicado, pero su necesidad salvaje algunas veces se olvidaba de ello. Con fuerza abrió esas piernas, deleitándose con la vista de ese pene sonrosado, rechoncho con la punta humedecida, lamió sus labios, la idea perfecta tomando control de sí mismo al hincarse sobre sus rodillas quedando su cara frente a la turgente carne llorosa de su pequeño cielo.

Tomó la punta sollozante en la boca ansiosa, un silencioso gemido apenas sonó cuando de un solo bocado lo introdujo en su boca. Ojos castaños lujuriosos le veían, sonrojado como virgen siendo corrompida, cabellos lacios en desorden y esa pecaminosa boca negándose a emitir la declaración que había prometido al público expectante. Mala decisión. Músculos de la garganta profunda masajearon el sensible miembro del chico, sacándole un jadeo más audible que pronto se tornó en un aullido lastimero cuando una de sus manos azotó ese dulce, redondo trasero de burbuja. Pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en las comisuras entre tanto continuaba con su labor, engullendo esa vara deliciosa, deteniéndose en la punta para después regresar a la empuñadura, y sus dientes dando una advertencia al filo junto al vaivén constante, su mano izquierda con esporádicas nalgadas que tornaron rojizas esas dos suaves burbujas cuando la derecha tenía un agarre castigador en la fina cintura, la presa adorable se negaba a quedarse quieta. La ansiedad en su rostro por evitar lo que era ineludible.

—Cariño, mírame —sujetó su mentón y se irguió para besarle, lo hizo compartiendo parte de la previa esencia al clímax del pequeño, tocando el pecho latente dejando leves caricias que trataban de apaciguar su inquietud—. Sucederá y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, reléjate. —la sonrisa que le brindó solo podía describirse como la de un depredador al obtener su cena, acelerando aun más el pecho del adverso.

Su mano le impulsó a recostarse, dejándole con las piernas colgando afuera de la cerámica firme, desató la camisa blanca dejando a la vista esos pezones erectos que chupó con insistencia momentánea, para volver a descender a la zona pélvica del castaño. JunMyeon mordió sus labios, la mortificación y excitación de ser oídos en la intimidad nublando los sentidos. Un azote que dio escozor en su piel le hizo gritar el nombre de quien lamía tortuosamente su miembro hinchado, necesitado de más atención que su lengua. Otra vez la punta coronada fue tomada con una fuerte aspiración, sacándole un grito que sí se escuchó más allá de las paredes, obteniendo un trato más gentil junto a una sonrisa socarrona por parte del malicioso pelinegro que estaba encantado de sus logros.

Cuando el placer estaba a punto de explotar, soltó la palpitante y sonrosada carne, recibiendo un quejido de protesta acompañado de un puchero adorable. Río brevemente, introduciendo tres dedos en la boca del adverso humedeciéndolos con su saliva, regocijándose en las ondulaciones de caderas por atención y ese rostro tornándose lloroso poco a poco. Los sacó y ubicó en el perineo sensible del más joven, torturándolo un poco antes de introducir de un golpe uno, haciendo aparecer un alarido estridente que sí se pudo escuchar a la perfección, la evidencia perfecta de lo que estaban haciendo.

—¡AH-H YIXING! —se arqueó cual bailarín agraciado, ahora dos dedos húmidos tijereando en su interior, acostumbrando las paredes a la intromisión entre tanto su mano ahora se balanceaba parsimoniosa en su pene lloroso.

—Así es, bebé —besó y acarició con sus labios el abdomen de mármol, dejando máculas a su paso, provocando que suspiros excitantes y jadeos petitorios salieran de la boca maltratada por la furiosa intensidad de caricias. —Diles a quién perteneces, eres sólo mío. —Rugió con intensidad, la vehemencia de su convicción le hizo sollozar al mismo tiempo que otro dígito se abría paso en sus paredes estimuladas, cerniéndose sobre ellos.

Con la desesperación y necesidad ardiendo, sacó sus dedos del chico jadeante. Era una Oda a la perfección corruptible, azorado con pétalos por labios agrietados en rojiza pasión, llorosas avellanas y los finos rasgos dominados por la sobre estimulación que haría pecar a los santos consagrados. No podía resistirlo más, se liberó de su faja, pantalón y calzoncillos, que cayeron a sus tobillos, y un ultimó beso a la tirante extensión y arremetió en su calidez sin más, su nombre fue gritado con furor, y una sonrisa maliciosa antes de clavar sus dientes en ese fino, inmaculado cuello para aumentar el placer junto al dolor, y el volumen del melodioso son de los gemidos intensos de la voz quebrada de un ángel siendo mancillado. Simplemente delicioso.

Sujetó sus manos arriba de la testa castaña, viéndolo desmoronarse por el ímpetu de las embestidas furiosas, alcanzando ese punto exacto que lo hacía suplicar y rogar por su liberación. Amaba esa melodía, y se deleitaba en los diferentes tonos de la misma, acelerando para acrecentarla y darles una pizca audible de su legítimo gozo a la audiencia inmunda; al igual que descendía en su furor para que los más sagrados ruegos fuesen suyos, a los oídos y al corazón, consumiéndolos en ósculos que parecían privarle de la vida misma. La intimidad en un son violento y apaciguador.

Tomó una de sus piernas, alzándola y doblándola para alcanzar un mejor empuje. Esas lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a brotar y el inminente éxtasis se sentía cerca, ya no había lugar para la compasión. Los embistes tomaron vehemencia y la mano traviesa comenzó otra vez el vaivén en la carne erguida, las pieles rozándose con impetuosa necesidad, y los besos todo el tórax, dejando máculas carmesíes que dejaban un mensaje lo suficientemente claro, que JunMyeon era suyo y lo sería hasta el final de los tiempos.

Una dura y despiadada arremetida estremeció el lugar con un grito ensordecedor por parte de JunMyeon mientras YiXing clavó sus dientes en la clavícula izquierda del agitado pequeño, que se abrazaba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cierta forma, lo hacía. El placer blanquecino manchó el vientre y camisa, los pechos agitados con sonrisas agotadas en ambas caras. Las paredes internas estaban humedecidas por líquido perlado, otra expresión de pertenencia. Ósculos cual pétalos siendo esparcidos por el mancillado cuerpo totalmente extenuado, los espasmos brotando a borbotones entre tanto conseguía aire con mucha dificultad.

—Eres un maldito bárbaro, ahora qué dirán… Mi reputación está arruinada. —sollozó, un puchero adorable sobre los labios maltratados.

—Tu reputación no está arruinada, bebé. Solo ahora saben que eres mi prometido y que solamente el trato cortés está disponible. Tus delicias jamás dejaran de ser vendidas y el local concurrido. No te preocupes, pronto nos casaremos y olvidaran esto. —sonrió confiado, besando inevitablemente ese puchero irresistible. 

—No podré ver a nadie a la cara dentro de un tiempo, tú estúpido y malvado novio.

—Conejito, no lo hagas. Te aseguro que todo está bien, ¿puedes creerme? —acarició ese rostro tan amado, dejando un suave beso en los rasgos que tanto adoraba, tratando de apaciguar el cúmulo de emociones negativas.

—¿Cómo podría confiar en un bastardo como tú? —sus ojitos llorosos le vieron desconfiados.

—Porque le dije a BaekHyun que despidiera a los clientes y se largaran todos incluyendo el personal, probablemente solo escucharon la primera parte, pero solo fue una muestra que no podrán ignorar. —besó su frente sudada, acariciando con adoración las hebras castañas—. Serás mío bebé, no podía evitarlo cuando a vi a ese JongDae ser un imbécil tratando de tocarte y eludir tus intentos de alejarlo. 

—¡Tú, idiota! ¡¿Sabes cómo me siento al respecto?! ¡Aun así me será difícil verlos a la cara! —gruñó como un gatito pequeño, enojado frunciendo el entrecejo y viéndole con maldad que se evaporaría en menos de cinco minutos.

—Puedes ponerte una bolsa en la cara, ya sabes, haces orificios para tus ojos y nariz-

Un golpe cayó a su pecho, que rebotó en su musculoso pecho cincelado, sacándole un quejido al pequeño JunMyeon y una risa sofocada a YiXing. Sostuvo otra vez las manos suaves y besó los nudillos, la ternura tan perceptible en el tacto que lo derritió en unos instantes.

—Lo lamento. Pero amor, todos te adoran y lo olvidaran. No hicimos nada malo ya que pronto seremos esposos, y ellos deben aprender que solo pueden tener uno de tus dos sabores.

—¿Dos sabores? —cuestionó, recibiendo un beso a cambio.

—El sabor de tus postres y exquisitos manjares puedes otorgárselos a ellos, como tu don y profesión, porque eres maravilloso en ello. Y jamás dejarás de brillar con el. 

—¿Y el otro? —estiró su boquita, pidiendo otro beso con el semblante de un cachorro pateado.

—El otro es el sabor de tu cuerpo y alma, el sabor de tu amor —acarició con sus dígitos los labios de anémona del pequeño adorable chico que sostenía su amor y devoción, que tenía absolutamente todo de él—. El único sabor que está específicamente reservado para mí.

Y en la cafetería, encerrados ellos dos solos en el cuarto del personal, no podían estar más de acuerdo en ello, sin importar qué dijeran los demás al día siguiente. 


	25. 𝟐𝟓. 𝐈𝐧 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐍𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

🥀 **Género** : Drama  
🥀 **Extensión** : 4.4K  
🥀 **Sinopsis** : Bailó por tanto tiempo en el sufrimiento, ahora será liberado con un precio.

_Billetes de a dólar y lágrimas caen de su rostro..._

  
Se veía al espejo, sentado mientras el maquillaje hacía su trabajo, el mismo de siempre desde que la consciencia despertó la mente. El resto de mujeres alrededor en el mismo cuarto tenían el mismo trajín que él, la ansiedad tras kilos de vanidad, rímel y labial. El miedo oculto tras pupilentes de diversos colores similares a los tonos fulgurantes en el oscuro infierno de la danza prohibida fuera de su pequeño sitio de resguardo. El temblor en sus manos movía el cepillo, sus cabellos dorados como oro, jodidamente hermosos. La belleza se muestra totalmente incitadora, pero pocos pueden deslumbrar el sufrimiento tras los rostros bajo coacción.

Tacones, cuero revelador y trajes de seda baratos, reveladores de carne que no desea ser mostrada. La hermosura es pecaminosa, las pláticas son triviales pero los oídos también son sordos. Las palpitaciones en su pecho eran estruendosas lo suficiente para ignorar cualquier cosa, porque el terror del error hacía estremecer su anatomía atormentada en busca de libertad. No solo para él, sino para quienes le acompañaban en el averno y cuidaron cuando fue despojado de los brazos cándidos de la progenitora que lamentablemente sufrió el mismo averno, siendo el fruto de múltiples abusos y violaciones al cuerpo que debió considerarse sagrado.

El aroma a cigarros se difumina junto con el de drogas ante la llegada del perfume exquisito, rastros de brillantina sobre los cuerpos hermosos pero utilizados. Sonrisas tímidas y caricias consoladoras, carentes de malicia por parte de las féminas, eran lo único que él tenía, las únicas en quienes confiaba porque los torturadores rondando solo significan amenaza, para todas y para él, el menor y más joven de ese tártaro despiadado donde la lujuria y bajos instintos de egoístas se llevan a cabo.

El son de pasos entrenados para conferir pavor se hace audible cada vez más, otra sesión noctívaga, quizá la última si la piedad divina se le concede. Sin embargo, si el despreciable infortunio arde como la lumbre malvada en el pecho de sus opresores, ella se seguirá repitiendo hasta que desfallezca en la desgracia de ser una boca sin voz. Se veía precioso y esa era su condena. Amables ojos avellana, cordero al matadero con la finísima piel porcelana sin mácula actual porque el pasado tenía múltiples, complexión perfecta de ángel digno de corrupción. Proporciones adecuadas y rasgos inmaculados que dominados por los traumas pasados no pueden mostrar el pánico de volver a la misma rutina. Todo el maldito tiempo.

—Chicas, salimos en cinco. Tengamos una buena noche, ¿de acuerdo?

La voz de YeEun anunció, dejando una caricia sobre su cabello y viéndole con ternura. La esperanza brillaba en los iris de la muchacha como del resto, un silencioso comunicado de la unión que tenían y que, si caía, caerían todas junto a él. Las comisuras estaban húmedas por la responsabilidad y candor, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con tal de probar el exquisito sabor de la libertad cuando la cautividad en la jaula era amarga como la hiel. Rostros bellísimos, golpes y dolor silenciados por expresiones sensuales, figuras epicúreas reunidas y la aprobación en sus ojos que vieron las llamas incesantes del martirio.

—Estaremos bien, la noche es buena y el final podrá ser maravilloso.

YoonA le consoló, acariciando sus hombros sobre la fina vestidura blanca que apenas cubría los muslos y brazos, tela calada con rosas y espinas formándose en los hilos. Un ángel corrompido, con zapatillas altas y presencia etérea. Suspiró consiguiendo la valentía que su atormentado ser podía conseguir, las féminas brillaban en creencia silenciosa cuando los pasos adversos resonaban en las baldosas. Una de las almas corruptas entró a la habitación de espejos y cosméticos, la soberbia y frialdad en los rasgos de su inhumano rostro femenino, desprovisto de compasión por la misma herencia de la especie. El resentimiento y aversión estaban en los ojos de mujeres maltratadas pero escondidos, sigilosos e ignorados por la superioridad que la violencia le entregaba a esa despreciable dama de lujosas joyas y vestidos suntuosos.

—Es tarde, deben entrar y hacer el espectáculo. No están acá para un picnic entre muchachas, maldición. —conservadora en su furia, similar a él pero su presencia se sentía y asustaba después de haber pasado por el interior de todos los cuerpos lastimados, usados—. YuQi, HyunA, Solar y TaeYeon las quiero junto a la barra. —las _sumisas_ mujeres asintieron, en sus trajes reveladores yéndose—. WheeIn, Lisa, ChungHa y HyeLim las quiero sirviendo bebidas y demás, si pueden pescar a un pez gordo háganlo, después hablamos de la paga. —también partieron, silenciosos mensajes en los semblantes fríamente calculados—. El resto vaya a rondar y atender las necesidades, hoy tenemos a un cliente importante junto a su cúpula de hombres. Sin embargo, YeEun y SunMi se quedan para ayudar a JunMyeon a preparar su acto, ellos estarán frente a ti, será mejor que lo hagas bien o ya sabes las consecuencias.

Las féminas temblaron a pesar que la amenaza no era para ellas, trémulo asintió y cabizbajo, rogó que no ocurriese algo tan despreciable como lo que ha eludido por cierto tiempo. Su ya traumado ser no podría soportar otra oscura noche, donde el aroma fétido del torturador se cierne sobre él, con las intenciones más viles que solo las ratas inmundas del bajo mundo conocían.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios esperan? ¡Largo! —las palabras despidieron al resto, junto a la mujer suspicaz que se quedó un momento más y en un instante tomó sus cabellos áureos y los tiró atrás, el dolor en la cara del único hombre en la habitación y la alarma sonando en las sobre protectoras mujeres a los costados del muchacho—. Has estado extraño durante un tiempo, no quiero que eso arruine el acto de esta noche. Más te vale hacerlo bien, una gran cantidad está en juego y tu lamento será peor si fallas. Estás advertido.

Le soltó y desapareció tras azotar la puerta. Un llanto pequeño que fue acallado por abrazos de pieles cálidas y lastimadas, junto a besos a su coronilla. Un joven lozano ingenuo, todavía inexperto porque solo es utilizado ruega que el salvador llegue a ellos, porque una existencia así es lamentable, mucho más despiadada que el infierno mismo.

—Myeonnie, todo estará bien. Él estará acá, pero debes buscar refugio, después de todo.

—Mimi, ¿y si no resulta-

—Basta. No fallarás y será la ultima vez. Será nuestra maldita última vez, cariño.

—SunMi tiene razón, bebé. Esto es nuestro y vamos a lograrlo, no importa qué. Me niego a ser cautiva más tiempo. Desde nuestra niñez anhelo la libertad y si no lo consigo, el suicidio será mi salvación.

—Todas estamos en esto. Y no vamos a abandonarnos, porque su lacerante egoísmo nos unió como familia. Todo estará bien, porque somos capaces de todo. Ahora, el show debe continuar.

Asintió a la convicción de ambas mujeres que se encargaron de dar los últimos detalles a la obra de arte que brillaba más que un astro en la noche despiadada. Poco maquillaje, el rubor dulce de virgen consagrada en los pómulos, rojizos labios acaramelados por la sangre de anémona. Esencia a cerezos y ondulados cabellos dorados, la sublimidad de un querubín en el abismo salió a la turbia presencia cargada del vasto salón iluminado por relumbrantes luces góticas y pasteles, el mensaje claro de sutilidad y depravación. Esa ilusión que esconde las penas de quienes son utilizadas, trata de blancas donde el sucio papel verde se hace más valioso que la integridad que no les pertenece. Luces luminiscentes centradas en las señoritas danzando, desde las escaleras y centro del salón, de arriba abajo en la segunda y primera planta. Un ambiente digno de un burdel ilegal donde los ruines de alto rango ante el mundo venían por droga tóxica al sistema y toda la frialdad dejada en los cuerpos usados, abusados.

En cómodos asientos, junto a las paredes, apoyados en la barra, donde sea los verías. Lascivia inmunda inundando las sonrisas suficientes, los trajes de marca llenándolos de un poder que solo dañaba a los más indefensos. El licor asfixiando las gargantas, narcóticos creando la euforia alucinante y el aroma de puros inundando los sentidos. El infierno se veía así, porque ellos no eran las victimas en sus piernas, danzando en contra, pero entregadas por la ironía de los traumas de días pasados. Si pusiesen, ya hubiesen escapado, pero bajo las atractivas iluminaciones neón, armas y voluptuosos varones presidian la salida del averno. No era posible sin ayuda, y esperaba que su confianza no fuese depositada en un bastardo porque creía en _él_ , en el corazón que le prometió albedrio fuera de los barrotes y seres demoniacos que tomaron forma de hombres banales.

Todos los ojos sobre él, avanzando hasta la plataforma principal donde su arco se mostraba, el fiel compañero de un baile que jamás quiso realizar. Totalmente repugnante, codiciado por la belleza y aura angelical, porque los corruptos detestan los principios de bondad y pureza, anhelando quebrantarlos. Podía verlos mover sus manos y sugestivos movimientos morbosos en su caminata al escenario. Miembros erectos, asquerosos gemidos y quejidos que hacían estruendos en los oídos, quería ser consumido por la música para olvidar que era codiciado por esos cerdos, pero una mano fuerte y cruel, demasiado conocida para su gusto, le detuvo y aceleró su corazón hasta sentirse desfallecer.

Rubios, sucios cabellos alborotados y rostro demacrado, alto e imponente por la escasez de luz en esos despiadados ojos a los que suplicó, pero lo eludieron hasta hacerle llorar y sangrar en el lecho blanquecino desde que era consciente. Se daba cuenta de lo que era: un bastardo violador con poder de almas que no le pertenecían. Estremecido, viéndole con renuencia, pero el pánico dominándolo.

—Cariño, hoy es una ocasión especial —su voz grave, gruesa y egoísta, recorriéndole con las más indecentes propuestas enmarcadas en el rostro—. Pasaremos una buena noche si funciona o no. Muéstrate ángel, y diles a ellos que me perteneces. Que soy el único al que puedes abrir tus piernas y llorar mientras me derramo en ti.

No. No lo haría. Fue soltado y el sonido abrumador de la música alta impidió que escuchasen las barbaridades, pero los ojos adorables le veían, recelosos e intensos por salir en búsqueda de él. Su semblante calmado les dio la indicación que no era hora porque no había llegado él, todavía no era la hora de partir y renunciar a lo que fueron obligados a hacer. Subiendo a la plataforma sin impedimento, lágrimas de glitter junto a dólares cayendo de los rostros de las otras bailarinas en los tubos, moviéndose como gitanas al son de música mundana, entregándose al inevitable destino final.

Echó un suspiro, sosteniéndose junto a sus creencias esperanzadoras y una letanía de años al omnipotente ser que desconocía, y en ese instante las puertas principales se abrieron, una lumbre cegadora como la que fue prometida a los santos para una segunda venida. Hombres que podrían llamarse atractivos, pero con los rasgos duros, presencias peligrosas que irónicamente traen paz consigo. Todos ellos entrando como una unidad, la imponencia de sus figuras significaba su profesión escondida tras esmóquines lujosos, brillantes en la oscura aura alrededor. Sí, la apuesta estaba hecha cuando lo vio y esos fríos pero compasivos ojos azules hicieron contacto directo con él, como si no existiese nada más que les impidiese encontraste.

Atendidos y servidos, aproximadamente siete hombres en la zona privilegiada, frente a él. Los mullidos sillones sosteniéndoles, el licor a duras penas entrando en sus bocas y la compasión que transmitía seguridad se hacía más ingente en los iris de los presentes. No eran parte de la agrupación de degenerados y aprovechados, pero la violencia la compartían, aunque con un fin libertador. _Él_ le veía con una copa en la mano, un asentimiento que significó todo y la música seductora sonó desde un descenso hasta el crecendo, empezando a ser dominado por la religión adoptada a la fuerza de su captor. Su figura solemne y belleza le daba la seguridad en el infierno movible al antojo del mismo satanás, y por ello, el ángel de áurea presencia empezó el baile inmoral para su clase, digno de ser alabado en la corrupción coaccionada a la que estaba sometido.

Se entregó a la ultima sonata cruel de artificios que lo encadenan, a él y a sus adoradas chicas. Sonrió al bambolearse y cruzar las piernas en el metal, las vueltas dominándolo al compás de los beats de la música lenta y tentadora. Los ojos frívolos le daban estabilidad porque la maldad no existía en ellos, pero los intensos aun le daban miedo haciéndole temblar en la escasa vestidura que llevaba, mostrando su cuerpo celestial a los morbosos. Solo la mirada azulada le daba lo que necesitaba al arrastrar y mecer la anatomía encantadora, era suntuoso. Los cabellos ondeando en un aura incomprensible por pecadores, la tez sutil como la seda de pudientes y la segunda piel de vestiduras blancas caladas, que no cubrían más allá de muslos y codos. Subía entre saltos y descensos, embelesando a todos por el ángel caído danzando cual puta, pero el aura de inocencia privaba ese pensamiento.

Las braguetas se abrían, movimientos asquerosos intensos y culminaciones perladas alrededor junto a gemidos, las luces enfocándolo cuando giró y giró al caer el confeti en escarcha, la mano izquierda afianzando el agarre en el tubo y la derecha alzándose hacia él, un claro llamado. La belleza de todo él llamaba, anunciaba el placer de la vista, un ser celeste alzado por la misericordia de la inconsciencia, entregado a solo bailar y olvidar el dolor de oscuros recuerdos. Entonces supo que ya no podía ser así, porque era una ilusión de albedrio dentro de la jaula de maquillaje y sensualidad. Descendió, agitado y sonrojado, pudo escuchar a los lobos aullar por su semblante glorioso, llenos de euforia. Mujeres se acercaban danzando igual a ellos, atrayéndolos a su intención y más deseado anhelo.

La alta plataforma en la que solía danzar escuchó sus pasos, una mirada de advertencia desde el fondo relucía más que cualquier iluminación artificial. En el centro de los sillones estaba conmovido y extasiado, esperándolo. Esperando la _señal_ que su limitada educación pudo adoptar a su lengua un tanto ignorante, totalmente parte del espectáculo. Lágrimas dulces bañando el rostro y la compasión como furia se apoderaron de los rostros de los hombres frente a él, descendió alertando al varón que lo ha dañado por tanto tiempo.

Descendió, arrodillado entre las piernas de su salvador, la mirada azulada intensa sobre el pequeño sollozando. Su mano gentil tomó el mentón y la comprensión silenciosa de múltiples noches hablando a escondidas, en clave morse a través de tragos y chicas se vislumbró. Solo quedaba una parte por hacer, un paso oficial al trágico drama que protagonizaban. Los orbes avellana brillantes en líquido salino, hablándole y diciéndole que el miedo podría desaparecer si funcionaba, temblorosos labios rojizos ante la vista de los demás hombres, poniéndose rígidos preparados para todo.

Entonces, él alzó la mano y toda la música se detuvo, confusión a los presentes bajo las luces parpadeantes siendo manejadas por YuQi y Solar, un ambiente tornándose confuso e inseguro. Era la señal, y su anunciamiento para caminar lejos y olvidar el dolor, en la dulce voz delicada de un ángel atormentado, el juicio de los malvados.

— _Da mihi alas avolare: invenient me et libera me._ _*_

Su voz alzándose no fue entendida por los ignorantes, pero los sabedores de la verdad no podían negar el llamado. Entonces un aullido cruel se oyó, una daga al cuello de uno de los tantos despreciables hombres por parte de SunMi, iniciando la fiesta de cacería. Dagas en las manos fúricas y temblorosas, guiadas por el instinto de la violencia ante la amarga injusticia vivida. Mujeres insensibles a sus captores llorando y suplicando mientras brotaba la sangre de los cuerpos que abusaron de ellas. Las puertas fueron abiertas con un golpe sonoro por armados hombres jóvenes hasta los dientes, disparos por todos los frentes, con la sola búsqueda del asesinato de viles hombres gozando, sintiendo placer de la cautividad humana en brillantes trajes.

Todo era un frenesí que no podía comprender bien, los hombres a los costados de él se alzaron, armas detrás de los sacos salieron a relucir y a acribillar a los fornidos guardias que trataban de capturar a las féminas embebidas en su venganza, los pechos sangrantes por balas impetuosas perforándolos y los gritos petitorios por piedad de los que alguna vez los provocaron eran la música de fondo, las luces hacían refulgir el baño carmesí brotando de los cuerpos pudientes. Era una locura vehemente, botellas de vino estrelladas sobre las testas y plástico asfixiándolos entre las muchachas, el liquido vital de deplorables seres manchando a las chicas resentidas en sus trajes exóticos.

Desde la segunda planta, los acompañantes abrieron fuego con escopetas y gritos desgarradores silenciados por balas aceleradas, no tuvieron el suficiente tiempo de corresponder al ataque porque no se los brindaron. La furia poseyéndolos y la visión era la justicia sin piedad, fue abrazado y cubierto mientras los disparos se escuchaban, alaridos igualmente de intensos hacían vibrar las paredes. Las chicas seguían apuñalando a los captores, pero una figura conocida no estaba cerca y eso era una alerta o una victoria. Las dagas volaron a los cuellos, inmovilizándolos y algunas atrevidas como resentidas abrieron los pantalones y cortaron los miembros erectos por la reciente función, una forma de redención que no alcanzarían. Era un infierno siendo dominado por ángeles vengadores y a pesar de su inocencia sentía alivio de que todo acabaría, pero refuerzos llegaban y no de su parte. Toda la pugna se tornaba más violenta y sentida, como un torbellino que los humanos no pueden evitar.

—JunMyeon, vete. Sal ahora. KyungSoo está esperando por ti y las chicas.

—No, YiXing. No me iré, no quiero dejarte solo, no puedo-

—Vete ahora —le quitó la seguridad de sus brazos y le empujó directo a la salida de emergencia, una mirada afectuosa alentando sus piernas paralizadas—. Estaré bien, pero ustedes tienen que irse ahora, ¡VETE YA, MALDICIÓN!

Entre el pánico y euforia, se acercó nuevamente y el primer beso otorgado por voluntad y afecto fue dejado en los labios del adverso. Se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo llamando a las chicas que dejaron de torturar a quienes ya habían expirado su espíritu al averno merecido. Las luces parpadeantes dificultaban el paso y visión de las muchachas, pero las condujo por el pasadizo que conducía a su libertad ansiada, procurando que pasaran todas y cada una de ellas, viéndolas por el rostro y asegurándose que ninguna quedase atrapada en el baño incesante de balas y sangre. Abrió la puerta y les dejó salir rápidamente para subir de inmediato a la camioneta negra que KyungSoo tenía disponible para salir de ahí, estaba tan cerca de su ansiado sueño, pero no todo puede salir como deseas, ¿cierto?

La puerta se cerró repentinamente y fue jalado adentro, su espalda chocó contra la pared y lo vio, esos inmundos ojos que lo habían visto presenciar el martirio de su propia mano. Sujeto del cuello con una pistola en la coronilla no estaba apto para luchar y con llave el pomo, no había salvación a menos que apareciese alguien.

—No ángel, enviaste todo a la mierda y no puedes ser perdonado por esto. Voy a tomarte mientras te apuñalo, y te torturo. Las peores cosas que no podrías imaginar te pasarán por arruinar mi imperio.

—Esto no era un imperio, era una cárcel para entretenimiento a base de placer bajo coacción, maldito cerdo.

Una bofetada cayó a su mejilla, tan fuerte que escupió sangre. Tomado por el cabello fue jalado con la intención de ser llevado por un desvío, y trató de resistirse, si era llevado, algo peor que el infierno podría vivirlo.

—Cállate maldita perra, podrás ser mi hijo y el hijo de esa zorra que violé, pero eres y seguirás siendo mi perra y mi ángel. Nada evitará que te tenga bajo mi dominio. —la furia en el rostro del otro le hizo temblar de miedo, y llorar en silencio, la verdad de los traumas haciéndole pequeño nuevamente.

—Wu YiFan, baja esa maldita arma y deja ir a JunMyeon en este instante o te vuelo los sesos.

La voz de YiXing tras de su captor, apuntándole con furia mientras veía entre padre e hijo, victimario y víctima.

—Sr. Zhang, o mejor dicho Agente Zhang, siempre tratando de ser el salvador. Pero debería alejarse si no desea que su querido Myeonnie sea asesinado.

—No podrías matar a tu hijo.

—Lo violé, prostituí y demás, ¿no me crees capaz? —la sorna en su voz junto a la descarada revelación con la pugna estruendosa a los oídos, hizo explotar a YiXing.

Con un golpe a la espalda rápidamente hizo que soltara al pequeño rubio, quitándolo de su alcance y lanzando la pistola lejos. Lo puso contra la pared y golpeó su entrepierna, un puñetazo al rostro y un cabezazo que sacó sangre, tomándole de las hebras para estamparlo contra el concreto de la pared, repetidas veces hasta dejarlo mareado, los rasgos tornándose desfigurados.

—Maldito bastardo. Abusando de tu propio hijo, voy a dejarte vivo par hacerte sufrir todo lo que estas chicas y JunMyeon han padecido por tu causa, asqueroso hijo de puta.

Una risa irónica y un golpe al abdomen desorientaron a YiXing, YiFan tomando ventaja para llevarlo al suelo y dejarlo inmóvil con golpes certeros. Su altura e imponencia parecían darle oportunidad, pero YiXing esquivaba cuantos podía, ambos hombres luchaban los golpes y maldiciones se tornaban insoportables. El punto final fue cuando YiFan posó sus manos callosas y fuertes en el cuello del otro, con vehemencia haciendo que se tornase rojo por respirar y luchar para bajarlo de encima, rió como un desquiciado mientras le veía arañarlo sin lograr absolutamente nada para librarse.

—Esta pelea la gano yo, Agente Zhang. JunMyeon es-

Un estruendo sonó, sangre brotó de la boca y los ojos se viraron terroríficamente hacia atrás, cayendo encima del pelinegro que lo arrojó al costado cuando se dio cuenta del balazo que atravesó el pecho de YiFan. Un tembloroso JunMyeon sostenía un arma, con el rostro lloroso y los ojos avellana abiertos con pavor después de dispararle a su torturador. Con alivio corriendo por sus venas se irguió rápidamente cuando la puerta trasera se abría otra vez, esperando por KyungSoo, pero no era lo que preveía lo que sucedió.

—¡TÚ, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

Una mujer de mediana edad y suntuosa ropa entró acelerada, el grito de la voz de KyungSoo anunció el peligro, pero antes de que pudiera tomar su arma, el cuchillo de carnicero perforó el cuello suave de JunMyeon, una gran cortada que hizo llover líquido vital carmesí, brotando incesantemente manchando su blanca piel y vestimenta, haciéndolo caer a las baldosas en el charco de su misma sangre.

—¡NO!

Los balazos de su fúrica arma por delante y escopetazos por detrás por parte de KyungSoo acribillaron a la mujer hasta hacerla trizas, perforando su rostro al sacarle un ojo y hacerle explotar el cráneo. No le importó estar lleno de miseria humana porque se arrastró conmocionado al pobre, convaleciente ángel que con sus inmensos orbes avellana le veía, temblando por el shock y tornándose lívido por la pérdida de sangre, humedecidos cabellos y la deplorable llamada del inevitable destino final.

—Maldita sea, KyungSoo llama a una ambulancia. —acarició su rostro, rasgó el sacó e hizo presión en la herida que parecía no cesar de brotar escarlata fluido—. JunMyeon, tranquilo bebé. Todo va estar bien. Vas a salvarte, ya lo verás.

No podía notar a las chicas llorando, corriendo y quedándose tras los hombres que las retenían de verlo en su estado doliente cercano a la muerte. Podía escuchar el llamado a los paramédicos y a sus hombres verlo en la desesperación de ser impotente ante el chico que parecía no alcanzar la gloria que merecía después de tanta bazofia sufrida. Llanto y silencio, suplicas y lamentos de las féminas mientras trataba de detener el sangrado, pero algo le decía que no podría hacer más, que ya no podría llevarlo consigo y hacerlo libre.

—JunMyeon…

—Chicas… —voz pequeña y trémula como hoja de otoño—. Esta-taré bien, cuídense entre ustedes, sean l-libres de t-od-odo…

Carmesí boca adorable bañada en sangre, una sonrisa afable llena de agradecimiento a los hombres alrededor.

—Gr-racias por liberar a mi-is ni-ñas…

—Bebé, no te esfuerces. No lo hagas, debes reservar fuerzas para resisitir a la-

—No-o voy a lograrlo, Yi-YiXing… acép-ptalo —susurró, la mano llena de rojiza vitalidad acariciando la mejilla masculina—. So-y feliz, cuídalas y pro-protegelas, es mi des-seo.

—Vivirás, lo harás. Y las cuidaremos juntos, no puedes rendirte no cuando tienes sueños que cumplir.

YiXing estaba llorando, desesperado rogando por una oportunidad a lo alto para no ser despojado del ángel que quería salvar, que anhelaba ver brillar más allá de la inmundicia humana en la que estuvo encarcelado toda su vida.

—Mi deseo se ha-ha cumpli-ido, YiXing —el primer amor puro reflejado en sus ojos, haciéndole nublar la vista por la salinidad saliendo a borbotones por el dolor físico y sentimental, pero una emoción somnolienta poseyéndolo lentamente—. Qu-ería ser libre, encon-ntrado y libe-berado y ahora lo soy. Tú-ú lo hiciste posible —sonrió, dándole una memoria que jamás borraría al otro.

—No Myeonnie, no me abandones. Vas a estar bien, lo estarás y lo haré-

—Te amo —tosió, cubriendo la cara de YiXing con saliva y sangre mezcladas—. E-En mi ingenuidad, lo ha-hago… Gra-gracias por todo, Xing…

Sus párpados se cerraron, la última exhalación dada y la vida mortal de JunMyeon fue quitada. Un grito desgarrador junto a sollozos y llantos imparables en la cueva llena de muertos destrozados. Tomándolo en brazos, adoró sus rasgos y besó su boca sangrienta, el dolor expandiéndose en él y la maldición de ser un humano con limitantes.

La tristeza e inevitable suplicio torturando a los presentes, la noche se hace intensa por el sufrimiento y el firmamento estrellado se torna añil como los labios inmóviles, en sus brazos falleció herido por la vida y torturado, pero había una esperanza que en los últimos segundos valió toda la pena y desgracia que tuvo que soportar.

JunMyeon bailaba entregado en las mentes, disfrutándolo realmente y olvidando el tártaro al que estaba destinado cuando lo encontró. Todo tuvo un motivo para sobrevivir cuando Zhang YiXing lo encontró. Y por ello, pudo morir con la efímera ventura de haber amado a través del dolor y al ser encontrado y rescatado de la ignorancia en el límite del abuso, se entregó a la parca con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* _ **Dame las alas para volar. Encuéntrame y líbrame.**_


End file.
